The Lost Years
by heldin-delta
Summary: Draco hat die Seiten gewechselt, Harry glaubt ihm nicht. Ein unfreiwillig zusammen verbrachter Sommer ändert einiges, aber dann kommt die Wirklichkeit und mit ihr der Krieg. Reichen ihre Gefühle, um das zu überstehen? Prequel von 'Thestrals'
1. Chapter 1

Tata, die nächste Story - das Prequel von Thestrals. Ich kann noch nicht genau sagen, wie lange die FF sein wird - nur, dass es sich wohl ein wenig hinziehen wird!

In der FF werde ich wohl, wie auch in diesem Kapitel schon, öfters mal den POV wechseln - habe da grade so einen leichte inneren Drang nach, da müsst ihr jetzt durch :D

Für alle, die Thestrals nicht gelesen haben und hier neu einsteigen - ich weiß nicht genau, ob ich es euch raten soll, die FF zu lesen. Sie verrät recht viel von dem, was hier noch geschehen wird - es liegt bei euch.

Gut, genug der Vorrede, hier die Geschichte.

XXX

„Ich soll was?" hakte er nach und zog fassungslos seine Augenbrauen hoch, „das kann jawohl unmöglich Ihr Ernst sein!"

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, Harrys Sicherheit zu gewähren!" erwiderte Dumbledore trocken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „und Sie haben sich, wie Sie sich vielleicht erinnern, letzte Woche ausdrücklich dafür entschieden, unsere Seite – und damit auch ihn – zu unterstützen."

„Ich habe nie zugestimmt, dem großen Harry-Potter-Fanclub beizutreten!" fauchte Draco wütend zurück und ballte aufgebracht die Fäuste, „nur weil ich nicht mehr hinter Voldemort herlaufen will, werde ich ganz bestimmt nicht dem nächsten Volltrottel folgen, der meinen Weg kreuzt!"

„Es ist nicht so, als würde ich Ihnen in diesem speziellen Fall eine Wahl lassen", stellte der Schulleiter klar und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl weiter vor, „Sie werden tun, was ich Ihnen sage, oder Sie werden nie ein Mitglied des Ordens werden."

Draco presste seinen Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und drehte entnervt den Kopf weg. Soviel also zu der sogenannten Seite des Lichts. Das war Erpressung! „Wieso ich? Ich bin nicht mal mit Potter verwandt. Was ist denn mit seinen Muggel-Verwandten?"

Dumbledore schnaubte und verzog leicht sein Gesicht. „Seine Tante hat abgelehnt, ihn diesen Sommer aufzunehmen, nachdem Sie von den möglichen Folgen gehört hat."

Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen und schürzte leicht die Lippen. Sogar die Muggel erkannten also, dass Potter nur eine Gefahr darstellte – er aber, einer der begabtesten Jungzauberer dieser Zeit, sollte sich zu dessen Schutzschild degradieren lassen. Na super. Als würde es nicht schon genügen, dass er sich während der Schulzeit immer mit diesem aufgeblasenen Gryffindor herumärgern durfte, nein – jetzt verfolgte ihn der Kerl auch noch in die Ferien!

„Das erklärt noch immer nicht, wieso ich auf einmal der letzte Ansprechpartner sein soll", stellte er missmutig fest und seufzte innerlich. Es war ohnehin vergebene Liebesmüh, gegen den Schulleiter anzureden, aber er war es sich und seinem Stolz schuldig, zumindest ein wenig zu protestieren.

„Sie sind mit den Blacks verwandt", erklärte Dumbledore postwendend, „und wie Ihnen bekannt sein dürfte, war Sirius Black Harrys Pate. Mit seinem Tod rücken Sie in der Tabelle auf. Sie können sich also durchaus als mit Harry verwandt betrachten, wenn auch nicht auf die übliche Weise."

Mit Potter verwandt. Das wurde ja immer besser. Er erblasste sichtlich. „Wie Sie meinen", murmelte er dumpf, „dann verbringe ich meinen Sommer eben mit Potter bei Severus, wenn es Ihnen denn das Herz erfreut."

Dumbledore lächelte nachsichtig. „Wenn es Sie beruhigt, Severus war darüber noch viel weniger begeistert als Sie."

Der Ansatz eines Lächelns zeigte sich in Dracos Mundwinkeln. Davon war er überzeugt.

Blaise' linke Augenbraue hob sich fragend, als sein bester Freund mit offensichtlich äußerst schlechter Laune das Portrait zum Gemeinschaftsraum aufstieß, ein paar Erstklässler anknurrte und sich dann in seinen Lieblingssessel nahe dem grün-flackernden Kaminfeuer niederließ. Selbst Crabbe und Goyle schienen zu merken, wie ausgesprochen miserabel der selbsternannte Prinz der Slytherin heute gelaunt war und suchten rasch das Weite.

Er selbst aber ging, sich wie stets weder von der dunklen Wolke über Dracos Stirn noch von seiner gefürchteten spitzen Zunge abschrecken lassend, scheinbar gelangweilt auf den Blonden zu und setzte sich in einen der benachbarten Sessel.

„Dray", sagte er wie zur Begrüßung, und in dieser einen Silbe ließ er wie stets die Frage nach dem Befinden des Anderen mitschwingen sowie das implizierte Erkunden danach, ob der Malfoy-Erbe seine Gegenwart ertragen wollte.

„Zabini", erwiderte Draco kurz und gab dem Italiener damit die Erlaubnis, sich weiter in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten. Hätte er es anders gewollt, so hätte er seinen Freund entweder ignoriert oder wütend angefahren, so aber zeigte nur die Nutzung von Blaise' Nachnamen, dass er tatsächlich nicht gerade bester Stimmung war. Blaise nahm all diese Informationen wie selbstverständlich auf, kuschelte sich etwas tiefer in seinen Sessel und streckte seine Beine aus, dabei Draco wie aus Versehen anstoßend. Der Blonde schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und starrte weiterhin grübelnd ins Feuer, woraufhin Blaise kurz nickte und die Augen schloss. Anscheinend konnte oder wollte Draco den Grund seiner Missstimmung nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum ausbreiten, und so würde er sich eben gedulden. Ihre Freundschaft war noch sehr fragil und beruhte eigentlich nur auf ihrer beidseitigen Rücksichtnahme und Vorsicht. Sich so zu verhalten, gleichzeitig noch Slytherin zu sein und im Haus selbst auch noch als Führungsperson anerkannt zu werden verlangte eine Menge von Andeutungen und indirekten Fragen, und die beiden hatten diese Technik perfektioniert. Blaise glaubte kaum, dass es je andere Schüler in Slytherin gegeben hatte, die so eng miteinander befreundet waren wie er und Draco, es aber gleichzeitig so gut verhehlen konnten. Es war eine schwierige Kunst, die vermutlich bei den meisten schon deshalb nicht gelang, weil sie das, was er gerne als das „Wesen des wahren Slytherin" bezeichnete, einfach nicht verstanden hatten. Slytherins hatten im allgemeinen Sinne keine „Freunde" - sie hatten Verbündete, Anhänger oder Führer. Draco beispielsweise war eigentlich der Führer der Slytherins, ihr ungekrönter Prinz, und in dieser Stellung war es ihm praktisch nicht möglich, wahre Freunde zu haben ohne dadurch an Respekt zu verlieren. Schon allein deswegen legte der Blonde so großen Wert darauf, möglichst wenig über sein wahres Ich an die Oberfläche kommen zu lassen um sich nicht verletzlich zu machen.

Die 180°-Wende bezüglich seiner Zugehörigkeit zu den Todessern war daher niemandem im Haus bekannt, mal von Blaise abgesehen. Es war einfach zu gefährlich, man konnte sich in einem Schlangennest unmöglich einen Moment der Schwäche erlauben, vor allem nicht wenn man ein Idol war – nichts war schließlich unterhaltsamer, als den Fall eben jenes Idols mit zu verfolgen. Und als Draco heute mittag von Dumbledore in sein Büro gebeten worden war, hatte sich der Italiener sofort seinen Teil gedacht. Es war ja erst wenige Wochen her, dass Draco sich dem Schulleiter wirklich offenbart hatte und es war mit einer Art Eingangstest von den Motiven des Malfoy-Erben zu rechnen. Was auch immer Dumbledore allerdings wohl verlangt hatte, war anscheinend mehr, als Draco eigentlich bereit war zu geben. Das konnte nur eins bedeuten, wenn er die Gerüchte, die in den letzten Stunden die Runde gemacht hatten, miteinbezog.

„Potters Familie will ihn wohl diesen Sommer nicht aufnehmen", sagte er wie nebenbei und legte die Beine hoch, dabei seinen Freund aus den Augenwinkeln heraus betrachtend, „sogar Muggel werden schlauer, man glaubt es kaum."

Draco zog kurz seine Augen zusammen, für alle anderen nicht weiter von Bedeutung, für Blaise allerdings schon eine Bestätigung seiner Theorie. „Ich bemitleide das arme Wesen, das sich mit dem Vorzeige-Gryffindor den Sommer versüßen darf", antwortete er bloß und erntete dafür von einigen Lauschern ein kleines Lachen, während der Italiener leicht süffisant grinste.

„Und ich erst", bestätigte er und zog seine Augenbraue hoch, woraufhin sich die silbernen Augen seines Freundes kurz strafend in seine bohrten.

Somit hatte er seine Antwort: Dumbledore wollte wohl, dass Draco mit Harry die Ferien verbrachte. Das konnte nur in einer Katastrophe enden.

Ohne weiter auf die restlichen Schüler im Gruppenraum zu achten, stand er auf und machte sich auf den Weg in das Zimmer, das er mit Draco teilte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der Blonde ihm bald folgen würde nachdem er ein entsprechendes Maß an Bissigkeit und Sarkasmus gezeigt und damit seine Position als Oberhaupt des Hauses bestätigt hatte. Blaise seufzte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Auch für all den Respekt, der ihm entgegen gebracht wurde, oder die Macht, die der Blonde offensichtlich über den Rest des Hauses hatte, hätte er nicht mit Draco tauschen wollen. Lieber lebte er sein Leben etwas mehr im Schatten, sponn seine eigenen Intrigen und blieb dabei unbehelligt.

Mit einer eleganten Bewegung seines Zauberstabs entfachte er ein kleines, fröhlich knisterndes blaues Feuer, für das er, falls es die falschen Leute sahen, wegen der Farbe für die nächsten Monate gemieden werden würde. Slytherin war schließlich grün bis aufs Blut, und seine leichte Manie für Blau würde niemanden besonders interessieren.

Einzig Draco ließ es zu, dass Blaise ab und an die Flammen anders tönte als gewöhnlich, und falls er bemerkte, dass der Farbton ziemlich nah an das eisige Silberblau seiner Augen herankam, so erwähnte er es nicht.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür erneut, und wie nicht anders zu erwarten war betrat der jüngste Malfoy-Spross den Raum. Seine Augen wanderten kurz zu dem Feuer und ein ironisches Funkeln legte sich in seine Augen, ehe er die Tür hinter sich verschloss und mit einem Zauber versiegelte. Diese Maßnahme war in Slytherin Standard – man vertraute niemandem, nicht mal seinen Mitbewohnern. Deswegen wurden des Nachts meist auch noch um die Betten Zauber errichtet, damit man ungestört schlafen konnte und am nächsten Morgen nicht mit einer Nase aufwachte, die doppelt so groß war wie am Vortag. In Slytherin zu sein bedeutete einen ständigen Kampf und nichtendenwollende Konkurrenz, die schon mit dem ersten Tag begann. Schon ein ums andere Mal hatte sich der Italiener still bei seinen Eltern dafür bedankt, dass sie ihn zumindest mit seinem guten Aussehen gesegnet hatten, das ihn vor allem im ersten Jahr den größten Stress vom Hals gehalten hatte. Draco hatte da ähnliches Glück gehabt, doch zu seinem fast zu perfekten Aussehen kam auch noch sein anerzogener Malfoy-Stolz, der ihn von vornherein von den restlichen Slytherins abgehoben hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde Draco immer noch als Slytherin-Prinz gelten, selbst wenn er das wenig anziehende Aussehen von Goyle hätte, allein durch sein Wesen.

Das alles schoss Blaise in den wenigen Sekunden durch den Kopf, die der Blonde benötigte um die notwendigen Zauber auf ihr Zimmer zu legen und seine Robe über die Stuhllehne zu hängen, damit er die Ärmel seines dunkelgrünen Hemdes leger hochkrempeln konnte. Mit dem immer präsenten Ausdruck von gelangweilter Coolness ließ er sich in der Nähe des Feuers auf den Boden gleiten und verschränkte die Hände hinter seinem Kopf.

Blaise beobachtete ihn eine Weile, ehe er sich räusperte und den Kopf schief legte. „Potter also", stellte er fest, woraufhin der Blonde leicht sein Gesicht verzog, jedoch kurz nickte. Blaise lächelte leicht.

„Wo?"

„Snape Manor", sagte Draco düster, woraufhin der Italiener leicht seine Fassung verlor.

„Snape Manor?! Aber Snape ist doch...", begann er stockend, ehe ihm langsam die Erleuchtung kam. Snape mochte in ganze Slytherin als bekennender Todesser gelten, aber anscheinend war er auch Mitglied des Ordens. Draco hatte das offensichtlich gewusst, ihm aber nichts gesagt. Kurz wallte Enttäuschung in ihm auf, die er aber rasch wieder unterdrückte. Der Andere war bloß vorsichtig, was durchaus begründet war – schließlich hatte er sich bisher weder für die eine noch für die andere Seite entschieden, auch wenn ziemlich klar war, was er tun würde. Diese Entscheidung hatte sein Herz schon vor ziemlich langer Zeit getroffen: Er würde da sein, wo auch immer Draco war.

„Snape ist mein Patenonkel, von daher werden meine Eltern nichts dagegen haben", erklärte Draco knapp, „sie werden von dem anderen Hausgast nichts wissen – niemand wird etwas davon wissen, bis auf unser verehrtes Goldenes Trio und den Orden. Und vom Orden weiß niemand, dass ich noch da bin, nicht mal der Held der Zaubererwelt. Bisher. Nur ich, Snape und Dumbledore sind eingeweiht." Er machte eine kurze Pause und richtete dann seinen Blick auf Blaise. „Und du."

Eine kleine, unerwartete Welle der Dankbarkeit schoss durch seinen Körper und er musste mit Mühe ein glückliches Lächeln unterdrücken. Stattdessen zuckte er nonchalant mit den Schultern und erwiderte den Blick gelassen. „Und wieso du?"

Draco schnaubte und ein Ausdruck tiefster Ironie zog über seine Züge. „Ich bin, so unglaublich es auch sein mag, auf verquere Weise mit Potter verwandt. Ohne mich ist er nicht sicher." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich spiele seinen Wachhund, aber glücklicherweise muß ich dafür nicht aktiv werden."

Blaise fragte nicht weiter sondern nickte bloß. Zwar verstand er nicht, wie Draco plötzlich mit Potter verwandt sein sollte, aber eigentlich spielte das auch keine Rolle. Die Details waren nicht wichtig, nur die Fakten zählten – sie waren schließlich Slytherins und nicht Problemforscher wie Ravenclaws. Mit einem kleinen, leicht fiesen Lächeln warf er Draco seinen Zauberstab zu, den dieser aus einem Reflex heraus fing. „Na dann schlaf besser mit dem Ding unterm Kissen, denn ich nehme stark an, dass Potter kein so angenehmer Zimmergenosse sein wird wie ich."

Dracos Züge wurden etwas weicher als er seinen Blick erneut auf Blaise richtete und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er in einem Ton, der dem Anderen einen langersehnten Schauer über den Rücken jagte, antwortete: „Das wäre auch schwer möglich."

Sie schwiegen beide, sich der gegenseitigen Anziehung durchaus bewusst, sich jedoch genauso der Unmöglichkeit ihrer Situation im Klaren. Eine Beziehung wäre einfach undenkbar, wenn sie ihre Stellung im Haus halten wollten, und noch dazu würden sie damit die einzige echte Freundschaft gefährden, die sie je erlebt hatten. Irgendwann stand Blaise auf, fuhr kurz sehnsüchtig durch das seidenglatte Haar des Blonden, und legte sich dann auf sein Bett. Schlaf fand er trotzdem nicht.


	2. Chapter 2

So, und weiter...

An alle, die Thestrals gelesen haben und sich wundern, wo das hier einsteigt --- ihr erinnert euch an die Ferien, die Harry auf Snape Manor verbracht hatte? Zeitlich befinden wir uns etwa einen Monat davon entfernt, zum Zeitpunkt des sechsten Buches.

Und auch auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen: Allen neu dazu gestoßenen Lesern, die Thestrals noch NICHT gelesen haben, rate ich davon ab, diese FF (also Thestrals) zu lesen. Diese Geschichte hier (TLY) gibt die Vorgeschichte wieder, von daher würdet ihr mit Thestrals schon vorausgreifen... Nya, macht, was ihr wollt:D

Dank gilt meinen Reviewern: Sturmwarnung, Anne, oAmyBlacko, Apollinia, zissy, Sydney-Chan und Jule90!!

XXX

James Morisson war ein wenig ungeduldig. Draco verspätete sich heute, und das war eigentlich nicht seine Art. Der Slytherin war normalerweise stets überpünktlich und verschwand nach ziemlich genau 35 Minuten wieder, so als hätte er eine eingebaute Zeitschaltuhr die es ihm unmöglich machte, auch nur eine Sekunde länger in seiner Nähe zu bleiben.

Ab und an schoss es dem Hufflepuff auch mal durch den Kopf, dass er Draco einfach nicht mehr seinter Zeit wert war oder dass dieser noch anderweitige „Verpflichtungen" hatte. Aber solche Gedankengänge unterdrückte er schnellstmöglich, sobald sie ihm durch den Kopf schossen – lieber genoss er die wenigen Sekunden, die ihm mit dem meistbegehrten Jungen der Schule vergönnt waren und dachte nicht darüber nach, wer sonst noch als Dracos Zeitvertreib diente. Denn dass es da eine ganze Reihe williger Ersatzmänner und -frauen für ihn gab, stand außer Frage.

Als schließlich doch noch endlich die Tür hinter ihm aufschwang und rasche Schritte zu hören waren, nahm er aus recht ersichtlichen Gründen an, dass Draco nun endlich seinen Weg zu ihm gefunden hatte. Womit er nicht rechnete, war Harry Potters entschlossenes Gesicht, als er sich umdrehte. Sein erfreutes Lächeln erstarrte.

„Potter", sagte er überrascht und linste zur Tür, still darauf hoffend, dass Draco sich nicht ausgerechnet diesen Moment gesucht hatte, um doch noch zu erscheinen, „was tust du hier?"

„Ich suche dich", sagte der Gryffindor knapp und schloss die Tür hinter sich um gleich darauf einen Silencio-Zauber auf den Raum zu legen, „um mit dir zu sprechen."

„Mit mir?" fragte James verwundert und legte leicht den Kopf schief. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war ihm nicht einmal klar gewesen, dass er dem Helden der Zaubererwelt überhaupt aufgefallen war, geschweige denn dass er mit ihm sprechen wollte. Und dass auch noch ungestört und außerhalb jeglicher Hörweite. Er hatte außerdem auch keine Ahnung, worüber Harry wohl mit ihm reden wollte – es war keine Bescheidenheit wenn er von sich selbst sagte, dass er nicht gerade zu den aufregensten Menschen seines Jahrgangs zählte und es wohl auch nicht in näherer Zukunft tun würde. Er mochte zwar recht gutaussehend sein, und auch das würde er nur von sich behaupten weil er sonst nie die Aufmerksamkeit von jemandem wie Draco Malfoy erregt hätte, war aber ansonsten eher durchschnittlich. Ein typischer Hufflepuff eben, mit dem berühmten 0815-Leben, -Noten und -Sorgen.

„Es geht um Malfoy", erklärte Harry und fixierte James dabei mit seinen Augen, woraufhin dieser ungewollt rot würde. Verdammt, Draco würde ihn umbringen. Erstens, weil Potter es herausbekommen hatte, wie auch immer; und zweitens, weil er sie durch seine unkontrollierte Röte entlarvt hatte. Draco hätte sich diese Blöße nicht gegeben, soviel war sicher.

„Malfoy?" wiederholte er gespielt unwissend, still darauf hoffend, dass er seinen Fauxpas überspielen konnte, „was gibt es da denn zu reden?"

„Tu nicht so, Morisson", sagte der Gryffindor verächtlich und schüttelte den Kopf, „ich weiß, dass ihr euch trefft. Vier gute Freunde haben es mir verraten." Er schob ein Stück Pergament in die Tiefen seiner Robe, das aus James' Sicht ziemlich leer aussah. Vier gute Freunde und ein leeres Pergament? Aha. Naja, er hatte schon immer gewusst, dass Potter etwas merkwürdig war.

„Und? Willst du es mir nun verbieten?" fragte James störrisch und verschränkte leicht entnervt die Arme. Toll, erst kam Draco nicht und jetzt musste er eine Grundsatzdiskussion mit Potter führen. Vermutlich über das Für und Wider einer Beziehung zu Potters erklärtem Erzrivalen. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Und das, wo er auch noch sein Essay für Snape schreiben musste. Exzellentes Timing.

„Wusstest du, dass Malfoy sich in den Dunklen Künsten trainiert?" fragte Harry unvermittelt zurück und erwischte ihn damit auf einem kalten Fuß. Seine mühsam beherrschten Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm erneut und er starrte den Dunkelhaarigen leicht schockiert an.

„Ich nehme an, das ist ein Nein", beantwortete der Gryffindor sich die Frage kühl selbst und zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „aber er tut es, dass weiß ich sicher. Und jetzt hör zu, und hör mir gut zu, Morisson, denn ich werde das hier nur einmal sagen: Ich glaube, Malfoy ist ein Todesser. Ich bin sogar ziemlich sicher. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass Lord Voldemort wieder zu alten Glanzzeiten zurückkehrt, dann solltest du mir dabei helfen, das zu beweisen."

James klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und seine Augen wurden rund wie Untertassen. „Aber... aber...", protestierte er schwach, „was hat denn das eine mit dem anderen zu tun?" Er traute sich nicht, Draco zu verteidigen. Der Slytherin hatte einen dunklen Zug an sich, der ihm schon zuvor aufgefallen war, wenn auch eher positiv. Dass er diese ihm anheftende, mysteriöse Düsternis allerdings auch gegen alles richten könnte, wofür die Zauberminister die letzten Jahre gearbeitet hatten, war ihm noch nicht in den Sinn gekommen.

Harry schnaubte nur. „Wenn wir wissen, was Malfoy vorhat, können wir es verhindern. Außerdem schaden wir so Voldemort. Und, wenn dir dieses Motiv lieber ist, sieh es als eine Art Familienzusammenführung an – schließlich kann Malfoy dann zu seinem Vater." Die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers blitzten gefährlich, und James musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Rache also. Rache für den Tod von Sirius Black.

Dessen Verbindung zu Potter war in den Medien nach dem Kampf im Ministerium erneut aufs Gröbste ausgeschlachtet worden und jedes Detail ans Tageslicht gezerrt worden, sodass inzwischen wirklich jeder Angehörige der Zaubererwelt wusste, wie die Potters damals wirklich gestorben waren. Blacks Name war bereinigt, Voldemort war wieder da – und Fudge leugnete noch immer alles. Wofür sich nun auch James entschied.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann", sagte er leise und wandte den Blick ab, um nicht weiter dem unbarmherzigen Blick des Anderen ausgesetzt zu sein. Wie sollte er sich auch entscheiden zwischen der Sache, die seinen Tag erhellte und der Zukunft der Welt? Es mochte egoistisch sein, aber er wollte Draco nicht verlieren. Noch nicht.

Harry seufzte leise. „Du kannst es. Meinetwegen sag ihm sogar, dass ich dich auf ihn angesetzt habe – du würdest es sowieso tun, und jetzt musst du kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr deswegen haben. Achte einfach darauf, wie er reagiert. Und ich garantiere dir einen Platz auf der Seite des Lichts." Er lächelte schief. „Falls du den willst."

James schluckte erneut und hob seine Lider. „Ich bin kein Kämpfer."

Der Gryffindor verdrehte die Augen. „Was soll ich dir bieten, damit du mir hilfst?" Seine Stimme hatte deutlich an Freundlichkeit abgenommen, so als hätte James' Geständnis sein Mitgefühl ausgelöscht. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Potter etwas gegen Menschen, die nicht so mutig waren wie er selbst. Draco nicht unähnlich.

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und kam dann zu einem Entschluss. Nicht, dass er wirklich eine Wahl hätte. „Ich würde es auch so tun, aber vermutlich ist es für uns beide einfacher, wenn ich eine Gegenleistung fordere. Ich will Informationen. Über das, was du über Draco herausbekommst. Und außerdem will ich, dass nichts, was ich dir sage, von anderen Leuten gehört wird. Auch nicht Hermine oder Ron."

Harry nickte, anscheinend war er mit dem Deal einverstanden. „Gut", sagte er bekräftigend, „wir sind uns einig." In seinen Augen war fast so etwas wie ein leiser Hauch von Respekt zu sehen, aber da könnte sich der Hufflepuff auch getäuscht haben, bevor er sich umdrehte, den Zauber, der über dem Zimmer lag, löste, und nach der Türklinke griff. Bevor er verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um und schenkte James ein überraschend anziehendes Lächeln. „Ach, und übrigens: Viel Glück bei den Prüfungen."

Dann klappte die Tür zu, und Morisson war wieder allein im Zimmer. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, etwas aber kam ihm immer wieder in den Sinn: Harry Potter verstand es wirklich, Menschen anzuführen.

Noch etwas, was er mit Draco gemein hatte.

XXX

Draco fühlte die Blicke in seinem Rücken.

Nicht, dass er es nicht gewohnt war, dass die Leute ihn anstarrten.

Erstens war er schließlich ein Malfoy. Die Aufmerksamkeit der Umstehenden auf sich zu ziehen lag ihm im Blut.

Zweitens war er einer der talentiertesten Schüler in Hogwarts. Man fürchtete und verehrte ihn gleichermaßen, und er war sich gar nicht richtig sicher, welches davon ihm besser gefiel.

Drittens sah er einfach extrem gut aus. Nicht einmal das Wiesel würde das abstreiten können, es war eine nicht zu leugnende Tatsache. Seine Veela-Vorfahren zeigten sich in der vornehmen Blässe seiner Haut, seinem silberblonden Haar und seinen feinen Gesichtszügen. Und hätte er nicht Augen gehabt, die wie Stücke gefrorenen Silbers aussahen, so wäre er ohne weiteres als überirdisches Wesen durchgegangen – so aber verrieten seine stets beherrschten und vor allem kalten Augen seine Menschlichkeit. Seine Fehlbarkeit, wie sein Vater es so gerne ausdrückte.

Die Augen seines Vaters natürlich waren graublau und konnten warm leuchten, wenn er sich anstrengte. Allerdings fehlte ihm der edel-gehobene Gang der Blacks, den Draco von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte. Es war manchmal schwierig zu sagen, ob Lucius seinen Sohn um seine offenkundige Schönheit beneidete oder sich in dessen Glanz sonnte, sicher war nur eins: Ihr Verhältnis entsprach nicht dem gewöhnlichen Vater-Sohn-Schema.

Wie auch immer, die Blicke, die sich dieses Mal in seinen Rücken bohrten, gefielen ihm gar nicht. Es war keine Bewunderung in diesem Starren, es war Misstrauen. Und auch wenn er es als Slytherin durchaus gewohnt war, aus allen Ecken Misstrauen entgegen geweht zu bekommen, so störte es ihn doch. Noch dazu, da er die Quelle allen Übels nichts ausmachen konnte, was eigentlich nur eins bedeuten konnte:

Potter. Schon wieder.

James hatte ihm bei ihrer letzten Begegnung mit hochrotem Kopf und zitternder Stimme von dem Abkommen mit dem Gryffindor berichtet, und Draco hatte nur wortlos geseufzt. Da verpfändete er seine Ferien, und was war der Dank? Der große Held schickte ihm einen Spitzel. Zwar einen völlig untalentierten Spitzel, aber immerhin. Soviel also zum Vertrauen. Schönen Dank auch.

Noch dazu fand er es ziemlich unangebracht, dass Potter sich darüber informiert hatte, dass er sich in den Dunklen Künsten trainierte. Gut, es mochte etwas ungewöhnlich für einen Sechstklässler sein. Aber schließlich hatte Potter selbst, wie Snape ihm erzählt hatte, schon Nachhilfestunden in Okklumentik gehabt. Wo war also das verdammte Problem des Gryffindors? Lag es ganz einfach daran, dass sein Vater ein Todesser war? Frei nach dem Motto „der Apfel wird schon nicht allzu weit vom Stamm fallen"?

Draco schnaubte. Als ob er und sein Vater, mal abgesehen von ihrer Haarfarbe, besonders viel gemeinsam hätten.

Gut, die Dunklen Künste waren nun mal keine Nachhilfestunden in Spanisch. Es steckte eine gewisse Gefahr dahinter. Aber war er wirklich der einzige Bewohner des Schlosses, der begriffen hatte, dass der dunkle Lord nicht mit Zaubern wie der „Tarantella" gestoppt werden würde? Hier ging es darum, den bösartigsten Magier ihrer Zeit auszuschalten und nicht etwa, einen Tanzwettbewerb zu finanzieren! Es war mit Sicherheit mehr als hilfreich, im Notfall mit gleichen Waffen zurückschießen zu können!

Er beschleunigte seinen Schritt und bog hastig um die nächste Ecke, um sich gleich darauf in eine enge Nische zu pressen. Potter wollte ihn? Dann sollte er ihn auch haben.

Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, dass er aber sofort wieder durch sein gewohntes beherrschtes Gesicht ersetzte. _Interessante Wortwahl, Dray..._

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, hörte er bald darauf hektische Schritte um die Ecke eilen, konnte aber den Geräuschen keinen Körper zu ordnen.

Hatte Potter nicht schon im dritten Jahr einen Tarnumhang besessen?

Er griff auf gut Glück in die Luft, erwischte eine Handvoll Stoff und zog kräftig daran. Ein protestierendes „Hey!" ertönte, und dann stand Potter in ganzer Pracht vor ihm, während in seiner Hand ein schimmernder Umhang zum Vorschein kam. Da sieh mal einer an, so sah also ein Unsichtbarmachender Umhang aus.

Die Haare des Gryffindors standen noch unordentlicher ab als sonst, da er ihm ja auch noch gerade den Stoff reichlich unsanft über die nicht-vorhandene Frisur gezogen hatte, was wohl das letzte bißchen Ordnung aus dem Wust von Haaren gezaubert hatte, und seine smaragdgrünen Augen funkelten wütend. Noch dazu hatte sich vor Empörung ein leichter roter Schimmer auf seine Wangen gelegt. Seine Schulrobe war verrutscht und entblößte einen ansprechenden Teil bronzen gebräunter Haut, die sich mit einer feinen Schicht von glänzenden Schweißperlen überzogen hatte. Nicht schlecht.

Ja, Draco musste schon zugeben, Harry Potter hatte sich ziemlich gemacht in den letzten Jahren. Vielleicht würden die Ferien doch nicht so schrecklich werden wie befürchtet...

„Malfoy!" riss ihn da der Andere mit seiner allseits bekannten raschen Auffassungsgabe aus seinen extrem seltsamen Gedanken, woraufhin der Blonde leicht ironisch die Lippen schürzte.

„Gut erkannt, Potter", erwiderte er trocken, „aber ich dachte, das wäre dir schon länger klar – immerhin läufst du mir ja seit dem Essen hinterher, das ich übrigens vor ziemlich genau 7 Minuten beendet habe. Ist dir nur langweilig oder war dir nach einer kleinen Tour durch die Slytherin-Türme?" Er legte den Kopf in einem spöttischen Winkel schief und schenkte seinem Gegenüber einen treuherzigen Augenaufschlag.

Potters Kaumuskeln traten markant aus seinem Gesicht hervor und seine Hände ballten sich unbewusst zu Fäusten. „Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich dir folge?"

„Instinkt", antwortete Draco gelassen und warf dem Anderen den Umhang wieder ins Gesicht, „hier, zieh den wieder an und sieh zu, dass du zurück nach Gryffindor kommst. Wenn dich andere Leute hier sehen, werden sie nicht so großzügig sein wie ich und dich einfach gehen lassen."

„Großzügig?" höhnte der Dunkelhaarige und lupfte provokant eine Augenbraue, „blas dich bloß nicht zu sehr auf, Malfoy, du könntest dich an solchen Worten verletzen."

Draco seufzte tief und verschränkte die Arme. Der Kerl war wohl erst zufrieden, wenn er seinem Ruf gerecht wurde und ihn hier und jetzt zu einem Duell herausforderte oder etwas ähnlich Dramatisches tat. Dumm nur, dass er genau das nicht durfte. „Was willst du, Potter? Soll ich weiter durch Slytherin laufen und so tun, als würde ich deine tapsigen Schritte hinter mir nicht hören?" In Wahrheit war der Gryffindor beeindruckend leise gelaufen, fast unhörbar. Wäre der Blonde nicht so sehr darauf trainiert worden, etwaige Hinterhalte sofort zu bemerken, so wäre es ihm nie aufgefallen – und er hätte auch seine Hand dafür ins Feuer gelegt, dass es außer ihm niemand wahrgenommen hätte. Wie dem auch sei, er hatte es gehört, und Potter musste sich daher wirklich nicht so aufspielen. Sie waren hier auf _seinem_ Terrain. Sollten sie sich jemals in Gryffindor über den Weg laufen, würde er den Unterwürfigen spielen, jetzt aber war Potter dran.

Dessen Wangen färbten sich noch etwas intensiver und hätten Blicke töten können, so wäre Draco spätestens jetzt wohl leblos zusammengebrochen. „Ich will deine Pläne aufdecken, Todesser", zischte er böse, woraufhin der Malfoy-Erbe ironisch lächeln musste.

Es war doch auch einfach lächerlich – hier stand er, von Dumbledore höchstpersönlich dazu auserkoren, in den Ferien Harry Potters Hand zu halten und ihn wie eine Glucke zu bemuttern, und wurde von genau diesem Harry Potter davon beschuldigt, für die Gegenseite zu arbeiten. Ironie in Reinform.

„Ich zittere vor Angst", konterte er spöttisch, als hinter ihnen entfernte Schritte erklangen, die rasch näher kamen. Draco kannte diesen Schritt, hatte ihn schon viel zu oft gehört: Filch, der alte, miesepetrige Hausmeister. Das wurde ja immer besser.

„Halt die Klappe, Potter", wies er den Anderen an, schnappte sich rasch den Umhang und warf ihn in einer geschickten Bewegung über dessen Kopf. Harry verschwand vor seinen Augen und Draco trat einen Schritt vor, während er den unsichtbaren Körper seines neuen Schützlings an die Wand verfrachtete.

Kaum war er einen Schritt zurückgetreten, rauschte auch schon Filch um die Ecke, angelockt von den vielversprechenden Geräuschen die Dracos Handlungen nach sich gezogen hatten. Seine fast schadenfrohe Miene zerfiel, als er den Slytherin-Prefekt erkannte.

„Malfoy", schnarrte er und kniff die Augen zusammen, „was tust du hier?"

„Für Sie immer noch 'Sie'", berichtigte Draco spitz und konnte den Gryffindor trotz des Umhangs buchstäblich mit den Augen rollen sehen, „und ich mache meinen allabendlichen Rundgang. Um Schüler zu finden, die sich nicht entsprechend ihrer Häuser aufhalten." Seine silbernen Augen huschten kurz vielsagend in Harrys Ecke, was dem Hausmeister allerdings entging.

„Hrmpf", murmelte dieser nur, drehte auf dem Absatz um und schlurfte weiter. Draco konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht auf das kleine Labor stieß, in dem er sich selbst trainierte – der alte Mann würde vermutlich zusammenbrechen in Anbetracht der dunklen Artefakte, die der Blonde für seine Studien herangezogen hatte. Aber eigentlich war der Raum zu gut gesichert, als dass irgendjemand außer ihm das Labor überhaupt finden geschweige denn betreten könnte.

Als die Luft wieder rein war, kam Harrys Kopf erneut zum Vorschein. Er runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und betrachtete den Slytherin mit deutlichem Unverständnis im Blick. Draco seufzte bloß.

„Warum hast du das getan?" fragte der Gryffindor dann mit einem Hauch von Ungläubigkeit in der Stimmt, so als könne er das jüngst Geschehene kaum begreifen. Wenn man es genau nahm, konnte Draco das selbst nicht wirklich. Er hatte gerade Potter geholfen, von allen möglichen Menschen in Hogwarts ausgerechnet dem! Verflucht sei Dumbledore und sein großartiger Plan der Slytherin-Gryffindor-Zusammenarbeit!

„War schon immer ein Menschenfreund", erwiderte er knapp, „und jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich es mir anders überlege."

Der Dunkelhaarige sah ihn noch einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, schlug sich dann wieder den Umhang über den Kopf und verschmolz mit der Luft. Die sich entfernenden, katzenhaft leisen Schritte verklangen allmählich und Draco konnte endlich, wenn auch deutlich verspätet, seinen Weg in Richtung seines kleinen Trainingsraums fortsetzen. Irgendjemand musste ja auf Voldemort vorbereitet sein, wenn Potter sich schon seine Zeit lieber damit vertrieb, ihm hinterher zu spionieren...


	3. Chapter 3

Snape war gerade dabei, einige besonders miserable Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren – sogar Longbottom hätte vermutlich besseres abgeliefert – als eine kleine, verschüchterte Hauselfe auf seinem Tisch apparierte. „Professor Snape, Sir, Gipsy ist untröstlich, aber da ist ein Besucher... Will Professor Snape, dass Gipsy ihn wegschickt, oder soll Gipsy ihn herein lassen?"

Der Zaubertrankprofessor seufzte und warf der Elfe einen entnervten Blick zu, woraufhin das Geschöpf sich noch kleiner machte als es ohnehin schon war. „Wer ist es denn?" fragte er unwirsch, woraufhin die Elfe unruhig hin und her zu tippeln begann.

„Das weiß Gipsy nicht, Sir, ich kann nur sagen, dass es ein Mann mit blonden langen Haaren ist... Und er hat sehr kalte Augen, Sir, sehr kalt!"

Lucius Malfoy. Und die von der Elfe beschriebene Kälte in seinen Augen wurde wohl allerhöchstens noch von der seines Sohnes übertroffen, über den Malfoy Senior wohl ganz offensichtlich mit ihm sprechen wollte.

„Lass ihn rein", brummte Snape, sich innerlich für die Auseinandersetzung wappnend, und verstaute die Hausaufgaben in einer Schublade seines Schreibtisches, während die Elfe wieder vor seinen Augen verschwand. Kurz darauf klopfte es kurz an der Tür, und bevor Snape „Herein" rufen konnte, hatte Lucius Malfoy die Tür auch schon geöffnet und sich drohend vor seinem Schreibtisch aufgebaut.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten, Severus?"

„Lucius, welch angenehme Überraschung. Nimm doch Platz", begrüßte Snape den Anderen, nicht auf dessen harsche Frage eingehend.

„Danke, ich stehe lieber", erwiderte Malfoy bissig und verengte seine Augen zu schmalen, eisfarbenen Schlitzen, „erklär mir lieber, wieso du meinen Sohn von mir fernhälst."

Snape biss sich auf die Zunge, um dem blonden Mann nicht eine wütende Bemerkung über Erziehung und Vaterliebe zu halten, und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Aber, aber, was für eine übertriebene Wortwahl... Ich werde ihn unterrichten. Um ihn für den Endkampf zu stärken."

„Ich dachte, du unterrichtest ihn schon hier", gab Malfoy spöttisch zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Snape seufzte.

„Denkst du, ich kann ihn vor aller Augen auf die Art und Weise trainieren, wie es mir in der Abgeschiedenheit von Snape Manor möglich ist?" fragte er mit einem vielsagenden Heben seiner Augenbrauen, was ihm bei Lucius jedoch nicht viel weiter brachte. Es war auch durchaus möglich, so kam es dem Zaubertrankmeister zumindest plötzlich in den Sinn, dass Malfoy gar nicht wollte, dass sein Sohn besser vorbereitet war – schließlich könnte Draco dann vielleicht sogar ihn übertrumpfen, und das wäre wohl kaum das, was Lucius wirklich wollte. Der Zug um seinen Mund verhärtete sich.

„Das hast du nicht zu bestimmen", stellte der Blonde klar, „er ist _mein _Sohn, und ich hatte diese Ferien schon andere Pläne mit ihm."

_Natürlich, _dachte Snape grimmig, _du wolltest ihm wie immer unmöglich zu erfüllende Aufgaben stellen, um ihn später stundenlang mit dem Cruciatus zu quälen. Wie schade, dass ich da dazwischen funke._ Er faltete seine Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch und lehnte sich etwas über den Tisch. „Was soll ich dir bieten?"

Die silbernen Augenbrauen seines Gegenübers wanderten überrascht hoch, ehe ein vieldeutiges Lächeln auf seinen Zügen entstand. „So wichtig ist es dir, dass Draco seine Ferien bei dir verbringt? Hast du vielleicht andere Gründe, die du mir mitteilen möchtest?"

Snape biss seine Zähne so fest zusammen, dass es schon weh tat, zauberte aber ein Lächeln auf seine Züge, auch wenn er den Anderen für die bloße Andeutung solcher Handlungen am liebsten gelyncht hätte. „Und wenn?" fragte er nonchalant zurück, sich damit abfindend, dass dies wohl die einzige Möglichkeit war, Draco nach Snape Manor zu bekommen ohne dabei seinen Vater noch übler vor den Kopf zu stoßen als er es ohnehin schon tat.

„Dann würde ich sagen, dass es dich einiges kosten wird", antwortete Malfoy grinsend, „schließlich bekommt nicht jeder einen Malfoy als Sexspielzeug geschenkt, nicht wahr?"

Snape unterdrückte nur schwerlich ein Knurren und nickte gezwungen, das Lächeln immer noch wie festgetackert auf seinen Zügen. „Dann sind wir uns einig?"

„Sicher", stimmte Lucius nickend zu, „tut dem Jungen vielleicht mal ganz gut, dann kommt er mal von seinem hohen Ross herunter." Sein Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur gehässiger. „Dazu führt seine ganze Schönheit also, er wird zur Hure seines Mentors. Wie das Leben so spielt."

Er drehte sich um und marschierte auf die Tür zu. „Ich schicke dir eine Eule bezüglich des Preises, Severus. Keine Verhandlungsbasis." Ein letztes kaltes Lächeln, und dann fiel die Tür zu.

Snapes Finger hatten sich so fest in seinen Handballen gebohrt, dass ein dünnes Blutrinnsal sein Handgelenk herunterlief. „Keine Verhandlungsbasis."

XXX

Die Uhr im Gemeinschaftsraum tickte laut und penetrant vor sich hin und nervte Harry über alle Maßen. Seine Gedanken fuhren ohnehin schon im Kreis,und durch die andauernde Geräuschkulisse wurde seine Konzentration nicht gerade gebessert. Er kam einfach nicht dahinter – wieso hatte Malfoy ihm geholfen? Er war sich fast 100ig sicher, dass Morisson dem Blonden inzwischen von ihrem Abkommen erzählt hatte, was das Ganze jedoch nur noch undurchsichtiger machte. Der Slytherin hätte ihn kalt lächelnd ans Messer liefern können um dann ganz geruhsam weiter seinen Aktivitäten nachzuhängen, aber er hatte sich dagegen entschieden und ihn stattdessen vor größerem Schaden bewahrt. Die Frage war nur – was war der Nutzen des Anderen dadurch? Dass Malfoy ihm aus freien Stücken helfen würde, hielt er für schlichtweg ausgeschlossen. Erstens kam er natürlich aus Slytherin, und dieses Haus war nicht gerade für ihre Freundlichkeit bekannt; zweitens waren sie schon seit dem ersten Tag in Hogwarts äußerst schlecht kompatibel gewesen, um nicht zu sagen, dass sie Rivalen waren; und drittens und letztens war Malfoy immernoch Malfoy. Schon allein sein Nachname setzte eigentlich intrigantes Verhalten und ein gewisses Grundmaß an Bosheit voraus, das ließ sich einfach nicht leugnen.

Hatte er ihn vor Filch bewahrt, um Harry von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen? Höchst unwahrscheinlich, da der Blonde clever genug sein müsste um zu wissen, dass er den Gryffindor niemals mit einer einzigen Tat von seinem Grundglauben abbringen konnte. Aber vielleicht wollte er sich vor Harry einfach in einem besseren Licht präsentieren? Aber wieso nur?

Malfoy gab eigentlich nicht besonders viel auf die Meinung anderer, und auf seine erst recht nicht. Wieso sollte er jetzt damit anfangen?

Er seufzte frustriert und versetzte dem Hocker zu seinen Füßen einen ärgerlichen Tritt. Es passte einfach alles nicht zusammen! Malfoy hasste ihn, hatte ihn immer gehasst und würde ihn immer hassen. Wieso half er ihm plötzlich? War das alles ein abgekartertes Spiel? Hatte Voldemort da seine Finger mit im Spiel? Sollte der Blonde sich irgendwie Harrys Vertrauen erschleichen, um dem Orden dann von innen heraus zu schaden?

Die grünen Augen des Gryffindor verschmälerten sich und er ballte entschlossen die Fäuste. „Versuch es doch, Malfoy", knurrte er leise, „ich werde dir nie vertrauen, da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen!"

XXX

Die kleine, blonde Gestalt fluchte einmal aus tiefster Seele, schüttelte dann frustriert den Kopf und klappte energisch das Buch zu. Verstimmt setzte sich die nur puppenhaft große Figur in einen der umstehenden Stühle und runzelte die Stirn. Die Unzufriedenheit stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, und Albus Dumbledore konnte über Dracos Ehrgeiz nur den Kopf schütteln. Er schob die Kristallkugel langsam von sich weg und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, wobei er die den Miniatur-Draco nicht aus den Augen ließ, der sich gerade wieder mit der letzten, missglückten Zauberformel neu auseinandersetzte. Wann hatte der Slytherin solchen Ehrgeiz entwickelt?

Der Schulleiter strich sich nachdenklich über seinen Bart und legte den Kopf schief. Hätte der junge Malfoy schon früher auch nur einen Ansatz dieses Ehrgeizes gezeigt, so hätte er mit Leichtigkeit fast die gleichen Noten wie Hermine Granger erzielen können, wenn nicht sogar noch bessere. Wieso zeigte er erst jetzt sein Können? Hatte die althergebrachte Magie ihm nicht gereicht?

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn und beobachtete mit gelindem Erstaunen, wie Draco nun auch den schwierigeren Zauber bewältigte, ohne dabei sonderlich angestrengt zu wirken. Lag es vielleicht daran, dass er sich nun in den Dunklen Künsten trainierte? Anscheinend bereiteten diese dem Malfoy-Spross keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, es schien ihm fiel eher alles von selbst zuzufallen.

Ein kleines Warnlicht leuchtete in Dumbledores Kopf auf und er beugte sich wieder etwas näher über die Kugel. Vielleicht hatte Harry Recht und Draco stellte tatsächlich eine Gefahr dar. Die Mühelosigkeit, mit der ihm selbst die dunkelsten und kompliziertesten Zauber gelangen, war wirklich beunruhigend – und er hatte schließlich keine Garantie bis auf das Wort des Blonden, dass sich dieser nun für ihre Seite entschieden hatte. Konnten sie ihm wirklich trauen?

Der Schulleiter seufzte erneut und ließ das Bild in der Kugel mit einer Handbewegung erlöschen. Um Harry ernstlich zu schaden, war Draco glücklicherweise noch nicht weit genug in seiner Ausbildung vorangeschritten – man würde also sehen müssen, was im Sommer geschah. Ansonsten war ja auch noch Severus zur Stelle.

Ganz langsam senkte er die Augenlider und verzog etwas sein Gesicht. Einem Slytherin zu trauen war für Gryffindors noch nie einfach gewesen, und er bildete da keine Ausnahme. Aber Severus glaubte an die guten Absichten des Jungen, und er selbst wiederum glaubte an Severus. Er musste es also riskieren. Hatte Draco wohl auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung, wie schwer ihm diese Entscheidung gefallen war?

XXX

„Dumbledore will mich quälen", murrte Draco verstimmt und warf sich ein wenig melodramatisch in den bequemen dunkelgrünen Ohrensessel vor Snapes Kaminfeuer, um dort die Beine übereinander zu schlagen und seinen Kopf müde gegen das Polster sinken zu lassen, „nur deswegen zwingt er mich, Potters Füße zu lecken. Ihm gefällt der Gedanke, dass ein Slytherin – und vor allem ein _Malfoy –_ vor seinem kleinen Helden kriecht und dessen persönliches Schutzschild spielt." Er seufzte frustriert und fuhr sich durch sein Haar. „Es ist alles die Schuld meines Vaters, weißt du? Wäre er nicht so ein speichelleckendes Untalent, hätte ich viel weniger Probleme."

Severus schnaubte bloß und stellte seinem Patensohn eine Tasse dampfenden Tees vor die Nase. „Dein Vater trägt auf jeden Fall eine Mitschuld, da hast du wohl Recht, allerdings...", setzte er zu einer Antwort an, als der Blonde ihm auch schon wieder dazwischen redete.

„Und wieso muss meine Mutter auch mit diesem Sirius Black verwandt sein? Padeng, auf einmal bin ich über sie irgendwie mit dem Vorzeige-Gryffindor verbunden und darf meine Ferien damit verbringen, um ihn herum zu scharwenzeln. Während Potter vermutlich heimlich Mordkomplotts gegen mich spinnt, für den Fall, dass ich urplötzlich die Seite wechsele und wider Erwarten nicht mehr seinen Wachhund spielen will."

„Deine Mutter hat sich ihre Verwandtschaft mit Black nun auch nicht ausgesu...", warf Severus wieder ein, bevor Draco ihn erneut unterbrechen konnte.

„Als hätte ich nicht schon genug Schwierigkeiten mit ihm in Hogwarts! Nein, jetzt habe ich ihn auch noch die Ferien um mich! Und er schickt mir einen Spitzel! Wieso misstraut mir eigentlich jeder?" Er klang fast schon weinerlich, ein Tonfall, der gänzlich untypisch für ihn war.

„Hör auf", blaffte Snape ihn schließlich genervt an, „hör, bei Salazar, bloß auf mit deinem ewigen Gejammer!"

Draco blickte ihn erschrocken und fast ungläubig an, was unter anderen Umständen fast komisch gewesen wäre, in diesem Moment die Situation nur noch absurder machte. Draco Malfoy – ein jammernder, sich beklagender Waschlappen? Was war bloß aus der Welt geworden!

„Du bist doch sonst nicht so schwer von Begriff! Merkst du nicht, wieviel Vertrauen Dumbledore dir damit entgegen bringt? Ja, du beschützt Harry Potter. Harry Potter! Den-Jungen-Der-Lebt! Glaubst du tatsächlich, du würdest auch nur in die Nähe Potters kommen, wenn er in dir nur den Sohn deines Vaters sehen würde? Herrgott, Draco. Benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind."

Das saß. Der Slytherin starrte seinen Patenonkel einen Moment lang völlig perplex an, ehe seine eben noch gut durchschaubare Miene sich plötzlich vor dessen Augen verschloss und nur noch der unterkühlte, besserwisserische Eisprinz zurückblieb, der seit dem ersten Tag auf Hogwarts die Geißel in Harry Potters Leben gespielt hatte.

„Du wirst folgendes tun, Draco, also hör zu, und hör mir gut zu: Du wirst diesen Spitzel, wer auch immer das sein soll, von dir fernhalten. Du wirst Potter deine charmante Seite zeigen. Du wirst nett sein. Du wirst aufhören, ihn oder seine Freunde zu beschimpfen. Du wirst..."

„Nein", widersprach Draco ruhig, aber mit Nachdruck, „ich werde nicht ganz öffentlich zeigen, dass ich nicht mehr derjenige bin, den alle zu kennen glauben. Ich habe an dieser Schule einen Ruf und eine Stellung, und ich werde beides nicht aufgeben, um Harry Potter zu gefallen." Seine ganze Haltung, eben noch entspannt und gelöst, drückte nun Ablehnung und schlecht verhohlenen Unmut aus – und zwar schon so schlecht verhohlen, dass es ganz eindeutig war, dass Draco wollte, dass sein Pate etwas von seiner Missstimmung bemerkte. „Ich mache das auf meine Weise."

Der letzte Satz hatte einen leicht bedrohlichen Unterton, der Severus die Stirn runzeln ließ. Was hatte der Blonde vor? Was ging in seinem so verstörend heimtückischen und doch manchmal doch so unschuldigen Geist vor?

„Gut. Aber sei vorsichtig."

Dracos Lächeln hatte etwas tückisches, fast angsteinflößend, und es wirkte seltsam fehl am Platz in seinem sonst gänzlich unbewegten Gesicht. „Keine Sorge."

XXX

So lief der Hase also neuerdings. Alle, wirklich _alle, _schlugen sich auf die Seite Potters und hielten ihm Vorträge. Konnte denn wirklich niemand sehen, dass er der Leidtragende war? Natürlich hatte er erkannt, dass Dumbledore ihm damit auch ein großes Stück an Vertrauen entgegenbrachte. Schön und gut. Musste dieses 'Vertrauen' aber gleich so plastische Züge annehmen? Hätte es nicht etwas metaphorischer sein können? Und wenn er schon auf ein Haustier des Schulleiters acht geben sollte, wieso dann nicht auf den blöden Phoenix? Wieso musste es Harry-ich-hasse-Draco-Malfoy-schon-aus-Prinzip-Potter sein?

Er schnaubte wütend und trat die Tür mehr auf als das er sie öffnete, so dass die sich im Raum befindliche Person erschrocken zusammenzuckte. Draco beachtete ihn kaum, stapfte ans Fenster und atmete mit bemüht tiefen Atemzügen ein und aus.

„Dray..."

„Nenn mich nicht so", sagte er knapp und drehte sich in einer hastigen Bewegung um, noch bevor James Morisson nah genug an ihn herantreten konnte, um ihn zu berühren, „ich bin nur aus einem Grund her."

Der Hufflepuff versuchte ein mehr oder minder verführerisches Lächeln und strich sich an seiner Robe lang. „Ich weiß, das war ja nie anders", erwiderte er ruhig und begann langsam, sich auszuziehen – eine Tatsache, die Draco unter anderen Umständen vielleicht wenigstens amüsiert wenn nicht erregt hatte, die ihn heute jedoch nur noch in seinem Entschluss bestärkte. Der Andere war schon viel zu anhänglich geworden. Außerdem war er Potters Spitzel. Er hatte keine Verwendung für kleine verliebte Jungen in seinem Leben.

„Darum geht es nicht", stellte er klar und griff nach der Krawatte Morissons, die dieser lieblos auf den Boden vor ihm geworfen hatte, „ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass wir uns nicht wieder treffen werden."

Die braunen Augen des Hufflepuff wurden rund vor Erstaunen, dann erschien ein fast panischer Ausdruck in ihnen. „Aber.. Aber wieso denn? Ich meine, ich... Wenn es dass mit Potter ist... Ich... Draco, bitte...", stammelte er fassungslos, was der Blonde mit einer kurzen Bewegung unterband.

„Was hast du erwartet? Ich bin nicht gerade dafür bekannt, mich mit einer einzigen Person zufrieden zu geben. Und sagen wir mal so: Ich habe zur Zeit andere Interessen." _Potter. _Seine Lippen kräuselten sich leicht und er schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken loszuwerden.

„Aber... ich meine, wir... wir könnten... Es macht mir nichts, wenn du dich mit anderen triffst!" brabbelte James hilflos, „ich will nur nicht... weißt du, ich will... eh..."

„Lass es, Morisson", sagte Draco knapp, „es ist vorbei, was auch immer es war. Such dir jemand anders, der dich beglückt. Mit einem Hintern wie deinem wird es kein großes Problem sein. Wenn du willst, kann ich dich auch bei den richtigen Leuten weiterempfehlen." Er lupfte spöttisch eine Augenbraue und warf dem Anderen seine Krawatte zu, sich vollauf seiner Grausamkeit bewusst, sich aber auch im Klaren, dass es der einzige Weg war, James relativ schnell und ohne großes Drama loszuwerden.

Röte legte sich über das Gesicht des Hufflepuff und er schluckte schwer. „Wieso sagst du sowas?", fragte er erstickt, „wieso tust du das?"

Der Blonde lächelte kalt. „So bin ich eben, Kleiner. So war ich schon die ganze Zeit. Als ich dich noch gefickt habe, hat es dir keine Probleme bereitet, also fang jetzt nicht an zu heulen." Er ging ein paar Schritte und war schon dabei, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen und den zerstörten Hufflepuff hinter sich zurückzulassen, als ihm noch etwas einfiel. Er drehte sich in der Tür um. „Ach, und Morisson?"

James' Gesicht hellte sich hoffnungsvoll auf und seine Augen blickten fast flehend in die kalten grauen Iris seines Gegenübers. „Ja?"

„Sollte ich bemerken, dass du mir weiter hinterher spionierst – und glaube mir, ich würde es bemerken – würden einige unschöne Dinge passieren, angefangen von der Zerstörung deines Rufs bis hin zu körperlichen Schmerzen, die du dir vermutlich nicht einmal vorstellen kannst. Vergiss nicht: Ich habe meinen Ruf nicht umsonst. Ich bin wirklich so, wie sie immer sagen."

Und damit ließ er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloß fallen.

XXX

Soo, ich habe mich jetzt dazu entschlossen, die obligatorischen Anmerkungen der Autorin immer ans Ende zu hängen, damit ihr immer SOFORT mit den Kapiteln anfangen könnt und nicht noch erst mein Geschwafel ertragen müsst :D

Wer auch immer jetzt mentale Tritte austeilt wegen meiner etwas negativen Beschreibung Lucius Malfoys, den trete ich hiermit fröhlich zurück - ich mag den Kerl einfach nicht, und deswegen muss er des öfteren etwas leiden. In dieser FF mehr als in anderen, aber naja...

Des weiteren war ja noch nicht wirklich viel Harry/Draco bisher - was sich aber schon sehr bald ändern wird, von daher: Übt euch in Geduld! Wir nähern uns langsam!

Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen: Hinterlasst einen Review!

(Und auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich mich wiederhole, Rowan: Grüß mal deinen Mann schön von mir!)


	4. Chapter 4

Harry brodelte.

Draco hatte sich mit überraschender Leichtigkeit James Morissons entledigt und ließ sich merkwürdigerweise auch kaum mehr auf der Karte des Entdeckers orten. Entweder, er war mit Blaise auf seinem Zimmer, oder sein Namenszug erschien überhaupt nicht auf dem Pergament. Wie er es geschafft hatte, sich der Magie der Karte zu entziehen, war Harry unklar – das einzige, was er wusste, war, dass Draco mit 100iger Sicherheit immer noch seinen Studien nachging, er jetzt nur überhaupt keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte, irgendetwas darüber herauszufinden.

Und dieses Wissen machte ihn allmählich wahnsinnig.

Seine Gedanken kreisten unaufhörlich über die möglichen Intrigen, die der Slytherin ausheckte, und das nagte an seiner Konzentration auf die anderen Dinge in seinem Leben. Selbst in seinem Privatunterricht in Okklumentik konnte er sich nicht davon ablenken, und inzwischen war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape bestens darüber Bescheid wusste, was er von Draco hielt. Bisher hatte sich der Slytherin-Hauslehrer dazu nicht geäußert, aber Harry hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass die große Fledermaus sich jedes Mal heimlich über ihn amüsierte, sobald einer seiner Draco-Verschwörungstheorie-Gedanken durch seinen Kopf schoss. Eine weitere Sache, die ihn beunruhigte, schließlich hatte er auch zu Snape nie ein besonders gutes Verhältnis gehabt – und wer außer Dumbledore glaubte schon wirklich an die angebliche Unschuld des „ehemaligen" Todessers?

Er schnaubte leise unter seinem Tarnumhang und linste vorsichtig um die Ecke, um die Draco vor ein paar Sekunden verschwunden war. Der Korridor war schon wieder leer, von dem Blonden keine Spur, und er trat hastig um die Ecke um den Slytherin nicht vollends aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er hatte nicht vor, den Anderen schon wieder entwischen zu lassen – seit einer Woche versuchte er schließlich schon erfolglos, den Malfoy-Erben bis zu seinem Versteck zu verfolgen, wurde aber immer wieder von dem Anderen abgeschüttelt. Inzwischen hatte er ja den heimlichen Verdacht, dass sich Draco vollends darüber im Klaren war, dass er ihm folgte, und es dem Blonden ein diebisches Vergnügen bereitete, ihn immer wieder in den Fluren abzuhängen.

Er fluchte unterdrückt und hastete um die nächste Ecke, nur um gleich darauf gegen ein solides Hindernis zu laufen, ungeschickt mit den Armen zu rudern und sich im nächsten Augenblick auf dem Hintern wiederzufinden. Zum Glück, so schoss es ihm dumpf durch den Kopf, habe ich wenigstens den Umhang um, so hat niemand diesen peinlichen Auftritt gesehen.

Seine Augen wanderten hoch und blickten in ein spöttisches Paar silbergrauer Augen, die ihn mit unverhohlener Arroganz musterten. „Potter", sagte Malfoy irgendwie entnervt klingend, grabschte unsanft in Harrys Haar und zog den Umhang von seinem Kopf, „ich weiß ja, dass ich gut aussehe, aber wenn es dich doch so sehr erwischt hast, dass du immer hinter mir herlaufen musst, sollte ich vielleicht doch einfach über meinen Schatten springen und dir ein Foto von mir geben. Wenn du willst auch ein schönes, auf dem ich extra für dich lächle. Wäre das was?"

Harry lief rot an und knurrte wütend, während er nach seinem Umhang griff, den der Blonde allerdings wohlweislich außer Reichweite hielt. „Halt die Klappe, Malfoy", zischte er zurück, „du weißt genau, warum ich dir folge."

Malfoy seufzte theatralisch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Jaja, mein böses Blut macht dir zu schaffen, nicht wahr, Harrylein? Tut mir leid, nicht jeder kann mit so reinen Genen geboren werden wie du."

„Das hat nichts mit deiner DNA zu tun, sondern eher mit dem, was du daraus machst", schnappte Harry ärgerlich und stand auf, sich den Staub von seiner Robe klopfend, „und das weißt du auch verdammt genau, ansonsten würdest du ja nicht jeden Tag in irgendein Loch kriechen, um dich in den Dunklen Künsten zu üben! Deine Gene tragen wohl nur dazu bei, dass du darin so erfolgreich bist!"

Ein Zornesfunke blitzte in den silbernen Iris auf und erinnerte Harry mit unerwarteter Heftigkeit daran, dass der Slytherin schon im zweiten Jahr kein ungefährlicher Gegner gewesen war und dass sich an dieser Tatsache bis jetzt vermutlich nichts geändert hatte. Die Haare in seinem Nacken stellten sich warnend auf, aber der Zorn verschwand aus Dracos Augen und wurde durch – konnte es sein – Bitterkeit ersetzt. Der Blonde stopfte den Umhang unwirsch in Harrys Hände zurück und sein eben noch ironisches Lächeln wurde zu einem erzwungenen Grinsen.

„Ein Malfoy kriecht in keine Löcher, Potter", stellte er kalt klar, „und nur, weil ich dich nicht als Zaungast bei meinen Übungen dabei haben will, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich irgendetwas Schreckliches plane. Wieso geht es nicht in deinen Schädel rein, dass es durchaus mehrere Möglichkeiten gibt, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen – und dass nicht alle diese Möglichkeiten werden in deinem tollen Lehrbuch aus VgddK aufgeführt werden?"

Harry grinste ungläubig und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. „Darum geht es doch gar nicht, Malfoy", meinte er bloß, „es geht darum, dass DU einfach nie auf unserer Seite kämpfen wirst. Mag sein, dass du andere mit deiner Show des bekehrten Bösewichts beeindrucken kannst – mich überzeugst du nicht in deiner Rolle."

Draco nickte bloß und kräuselte leicht seine Lippen. „Wie könnte ein Gryffindor auch je einem Slytherin vertrauen, was? Und vor allem: Wie könnte Harry Potter je einem Malfoy vertrauen? Schließlich habe ich ja deine Freunde beleidigt. Und mich darüber lustig gemacht, dass du vom Besen gefallen bist, damals im Quidditch-Match. Ich sehe ein, ich bin einfach personifizierte Bosheit." Jede Emotion schwand aus seinen Zügen und er wandte missgelaunt den Blick ab. „Für dich ist es gänzlich unmöglich, dass Menschen sich ändern, was? Oder dass man sich nicht aussuchen kann, woran man glaubt? Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was..." Er stockte, biss sich auf die Lippen und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Encloudo!"

Es gab ein puffendes Geräusch und Harry wurde in eine Wolke aus weißem Nebel eingehüllt, die ihm den Atem raubte und ihm jegliche Sicht nahm, bevor er die Chance hatte auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Als er hustend und würgend wieder aus dem Dunst herauskam, war Draco verschwunden – und Harry hatte, wohl zum ersten Mal seit ihrer allerersten Begegnung, den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens wegen dem, was er dem Slytherin an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

XXX

„Verfluchter Potter!"

Großartig. Total großartig. Jetzt hatte er sich also tatsächlich vor Potter gestellt und von allen Einwohnern Hogwarts ausgerechnet ihm von den Schrecken seiner Kindheit berichtet. Super. Aus ganz Slytherin wusste nur Blaise davon, aber vor Potter hatte er es natürlich andeuten müssen. Was war bloß los mit ihm?

Er fluchte noch einmal ausgiebig und machte dabei eine unachtsame Bewegung mit seiner Hand, woraufhin die Vorhänge seines Bettes in silbernen Flammen aufgingen.

Draco erstarrte und blickte wie hypnotisiert auf das fröhlich züngelnde und geheimnisvoll schillernde Feuer, zu überrascht um irgendwie zu handeln, als glücklicherweise Blaise das Zimmer betrat.

Sein Freund war nicht so geschockt wie er sondern zückte in einer eiligen Bewegung seinen Zauberstab um damit rasch die Flammen zu löschen, während er seinem Zimmergenossen böse Blicke zuwarf.

„Dray! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, hier rumzukokeln?!" rief er empört und sprach rasch noch einen Zauber, um den durch das Zimmer wehenden Qualm zu vertreiben. „Snape frisst dich bei lebendigem Leib, und da wird dir auch dein Patensohnsonderstatus nicht raushelfen!"

Draco registrierte sein Zetern kaum sondern sah sich mit vor Verblüffung ausdruckslosen Gesichtszügen im Zimmer um, wobei sein Blick immer wieder wie von selbst zu den angesengten Bettvorhängen glitt, an deren brandgefleckten Enden Spuren von Silberstaub zu kleben schienen. „Es hat gebrannt", murmelte er fassungslos, woraufhin Blaise unwillig schnaubte.

„Ja, es hat gebrannt, du Blitzmerker! Was soll denn das?" fragte er, entnervt von dem merkwürdigen Verhalten des Blonden, der immernoch wie paralysiert da stand und anscheinend auch nicht willens oder in der Lage war, baldestmöglich etwas an diesem Zustand der Apathie zu ändern.

„Ich habe nicht gezaubert", erklärte dieser dann, „ich habe keine Formel gesprochen, keinen Zauberstab gehabt, ich war einfach nur wütend und habe meine Hand bewegt!"

Blaise blinzelte ein paar Mal und runzelte dann recht eindrucksvoll die Stirn. „Du hast was?"

„Ich. Habe. Nicht. Willentlich. Gezaubert!" wiederholte Draco mit Nachdruck, woraufhin Blaise' blaue Augen fast komisch rund wurden.

„Zauberstablose Magie", hauchte er ehrfürchtig, „du hast zauberstablos gezaubert..."

Der Blonde nickte bloß, um gleich darauf den Kopf zu schütteln. „Es war nur ein Versehen", meinte er fast entschuldigend, „ich kann es nicht steuern."

Blaise sah aus als würde er ihn am liebsten lange und kräftig schütteln. „Das ist doch vollkommen egal!" schnaubte er, „niemand kann vom allerersten Moment an willentlich zauberstablos zaubern! Du musst dich darin trainieren! Wie ist es das erste Mal passiert? Du meintest, du warst sauer?" Ein leicht diabolisches Funkeln trat in Blaise' Augen, ehe er die paar Schritte durchs Zimmer ging, die ihn von dem Blonden trennten, und ihm mit voller Wucht auf den Fuß trat.

„Blaise!" quietschte Draco schmerzerfüllt und sprang zurück, „was soll der Scheiß!"

„Na?" fragte der Italiener gut gelaunt zurück, „bist du wütend?"

Als Antwort knurrte der Blonde wütend und griff nach seinem Mitbewohner, woraufhin dieser jedoch mit einem eleganten Hopser nach rechts auswich und dabei gebannt auf die Hände des Anderen starrte. Es passierte – nichts. Blaise seufzte leicht und schnappte sich das mühselig vorbereitete Essay für Verwandlung, an welchem Draco den ganzen letzten Abend gesessen hatte.

„Oh, dein Essay... Schon fertig, wie ich sehe... Eifrig, eifrig." Sprach's, und riss das Pergament in der Mitte durch. „So ein Mist, jetzt musst du es wohl nochmal machen!"

Dem Malfoy-Erben traten fast die Augen aus den Höhlen, während er sich mit einem wütenden Aufschrei auf den Dunkelhaarigen warf und diesem dabei effektiv die Luft aus den Lungen drückte. „So wird das nichts, Zabini", zischte er wütend, „und wenn du noch eine blöde Aktion startest, vergesse ich mal, dass wir eigentlich Freunde sind, verstanden?"

Der Italiener konnte nur nicken, woraufhin Draco etwas von ihm abrückte. „Und du wirst mein Essay neu schreiben", ordnete er noch an, was ihm ebenfalls ein Nicken einbrachte. Erst dann ließ der Blonde den Anderen aufstehen und ließ sich etwas schwerfällig auf sein Bett fallen, den Blick dabei auf die Reste seiner Bettvorhänge gerichtet.

„Wieso?" krächzte Blaise heiser und stütze sich mit den Ellenbogen vom Boden auf, den Anderen nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Draco seufzte und tat nicht einmal so, als würde er die Frage nicht verstehen. „Es war Potter", erwiderte er dann, „und du wirst mich nie so wütend machen können wie unser allseits verehrter Heldenfreund."

Ein Ausdruck von Verständnis huschte über das Gesicht seines Freundes, das gleich darauf von einem gewissen Maß an Bestürzung abgelöst wurde, was Draco nicht wirklich verstehen konnte. Wieso störte es ihn denn bloß, dass nur Potter ihn so völlig entnerven konnte?

Blaise' Augen glitten kurz zu den silbernen seines Mitbewohners und ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Du begreifst es nicht, Dray, oder?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wandte sich dann ab und machte sich daran, die Reste von Dracos Essay aufzusammeln um sie wieder zu einem Teil zusammen zu fügen. Der Blonde betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang nachdenklich, zuckte aber schließlich mit den Schultern und starrte weiter die Decke an. Wenn Blaise unbedingt solch seltsame Andeutungen machen musste, bitte sehr – er würde bestimmt nicht wie ein Mädchen hinter ihm herlaufen und ihn mit Fragen löchern. Vermutlich war es ohnehin ohne Belang.

XXX

Draco mochte einer der cleversten und schnell kombinierensten Menschen sein, die er je kennen gelernt hatte – und wohl auch je kennen lernen würde – aber manchmal war er einfach mit Blindheit geschlagen.

Erkannte er wirklich nicht, was da gerade zu passieren drohte?

Blaise jedenfalls war sich dessen nur zu sehr bewusst, hütete sich aber davor, seinem Freund dies unter die Nase zu reiben. Höchstvermutlich würde Draco ihn bestenfalls auslachen, schlimmstenfalls verfluchen oder – was am wahrscheinlichsten war – einfach nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen, und das war nun wirklich etwas, was der Italiener auf jeden Fall verhindern wollte. Über die letzten Monate war ihm der Blonde immer wichtiger geworden, hatte sich von dem kalten Anführer der Slytherin zu einem guten Freund und von einem guten Freund zu einem engen Vertrauten entwickelt, der immer mehr zu dem Knotenpunkt seines Lebens wurde. Es war seltsam, wie sich plötzlich alles in seinem Leben nur noch nach Draco ausrichtete, aber Blaise akzeptierte und begrüßte es sogar. Der Malfoy-Erbe war ihm wichtig, und er war – auch wenn er selbst das wohl nie so ausdrücken würde – ein guter Mensch. Und für Blaise zählte vor allem die Tatsache, dass er sich dessen so wenig bewusst war, noch viel mehr als der ganze Heldenruhm, den Potter mit sich herumtrug.

Potter.

Blaise' Züge verdüsterten sich und er fasste die Feder fester.

Immer wieder Potter. Draco selbst bemerkte es nicht, aber sobald auch nur eine Andeutung in dessen Richtung gemacht wurde, liefen alle seine Sinne auf Hochtouren und er saugte jeden Information über den Gryffindor förmlich in sich auf. Es war als wäre er besessen von dem Möchtegern-Held – und anscheinend beruhte diese Besessenheit auch noch auf Gegenseitigkeit. Keiner der beiden bemerkte dabei die Ironie der ganzen Sache.

Wie hieß es noch gleich? Hass ist nichts anderes als Liebe, die ihren Weg verfehlt hat? Wie wahr.

Er schnaubte leise und schrieb weiter, Potter beinahe mit Gewalt aus seinen Gedanken verdrängend. Wenigstens einer von den beiden Insassen des Raumes sollte sich vielleicht mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen als der recht fruchtlosen Frage, was Potter wohl gerade trieb.

XXX

Was er wohl gerade machte?

Seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten war das eigentlich das Einzige, was seine Gedanken beschäftigte. Es war fast krankhaft und hätten seine Hausgenossen von seiner unbegründeten Obsession gewusst, so hätte er sich vermutlich alsbald auf dem Hausflur wieder gefunden.

Trotzdem konnte er seinen Geist einfach nicht dazu bringen, in eine andere Richtung zu denken. Immer wieder kehrten Erinnerungen an die jüngsten Ereignisse zurück, und er seufzte leise.

Draco war nicht mehr Teil seines Lebens, das hatte er deutlich gemacht. Aber wieso? Warum hatte er ihn so plötzlich von sich gestoßen?

James stütze den Kopf auf und starrte blicklos auf das Pergament vor ihm. Seine Konzentration war ganz wo anders und beschäftigte sich sicherlich nicht mit der Hausaufgabe in Verwandlung. Er hatte sowieso nicht mitbekommen, worüber Professor McGonagall gesprochen hatte – dieser Kurs war schließlich der Einzige, den Hufflepuff mit Slytherin zusammen hatte. Naja, um genau zu sein waren auch noch einige Ravenclaws und Gryffindors in dem Kurs, da sich in ihrem Jahr nur sehr wenige aus den einzelnen Kursen für den Fortgeschrittenen-Kurs beworben hatten. Es hätte aber genauso gut noch der Rest der Schule mit im Raum sitzen können, da sobald ein gewisser blonder Slytherin den Raum betrat, James' gesamtes Wesen sich nur noch nach ihm ausrichtete und er mindestens aus den Augenwinkeln jeder Bewegung des gutaussehenden Slytherin folgte. Irgendwann war ihm dann auch aufgefallen, dass er nicht die einzige Person war, die Draco etwas intensiver ansah als es eigentlich im Bereich des Normalen war.

Und diese andere Person, die den Blonden mindestens genauso interessiert, wenn auch etwas argwöhnischer, betrachtete, war niemand anders als Harry Potter.

Derselbe Harry Potter, der erst zu diesem ganzen Draco-Debakel geführt hatte indem er ihn ja beinahe gezwungen hatte, dem Blonden hinterher zu spionieren.

Hätte James nicht ganz genau gewusst, dass Harry Draco für einen Spitzel Desjenigen-Der-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf hielt, so hätte er in das ständige, an Sucht grenzende Starren schon längst mehr reininterpretiert. So aber wusste er ja, dass der Gryffindor nur durch den Blonden beunruhigt war.

Das zumindest redete er sich tapfer weiter ein, während er mit einem weiteren Seufzer endlich seine Arbeit aufnahm.

XXX

Es gab Schatten in der Vergangenheit, von denen die meisten nichts wussten.

In jeder Vergangenheit.

Sogar in der des so kühl und unberührt scheinenden Draco Malfoy, wie Harry jüngst festgestellt hatte.

Entgegen der allgemeinen Annahme war das Leben für den blonden Millionen-Erben wohl doch nicht so ein Zuckerschlecken gewesen, soviel stand fest.

Konnte es also sein? War es möglich, dass Malfoy vielleicht wirklich auf ihrer Seite stand?

Harry biss die Zähne aufeinander, während seine eiserne Mauer der Verachtung gegenüber dem Slytherin erste Risse zeigte.

XXX

Ja, tatsächlich, es geht weiter.

Ich weiß, ich hab mir ein bißchen Zeit gelassen --- allerdings hat dieser Teil mich merkwürdigerweise reichlich geschlaucht und ich bin immernoch nicht richtig zufrieden damit. Naja, mehr war nicht drin, ich hoffe, dass ihr die Lynch-Messer noch nicht gezückt habt!

Ansonsten bleibt mir nur, mich bei meinen Reviewern zu bedanken! Ihr seid super!


	5. Chapter 5

„Weißt du, wo Draco ist?"

Blaise hob seinen Blick, bedachte sie mit einem abschätzenden Blick, und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Warum?"

Pansy biss kurz die Zähne aufeinander, zwang sich dann aber zu einem mehr oder weniger gewinnenden Lächeln. „Ich wollte ihn etwas fragen."

Eigentlich wollte sie ihn eher zur Rede stellen. Sie waren so gut wie verlobt, waren schon seit ihrer Geburt einander versprochen gewesen, und bisher hatte es auch den Anschein gehabt, als ob Draco bestens mit dieser Tatsache zurecht kam. Was auch durchaus verständlich war, schließlich war Pansy weder häßlich noch dumm, und auch wenn sie sich nicht liebten, so verstanden sie sich doch eigentlich gut genug für eine funktionierende Ehe. Mehr wurde ohnehin nicht von ihnen erwartet, das war sogar mehr als alle anderen hatten.

Jetzt allerdings hatte sie gerade von ihrem Vater erfahren, dass Draco die Ferien über nicht in Malfoy Manor sein werde sondern sich irgendwo anders herumtrieb. Den genauen Aufenthaltsort seines zukünftigen Schwiegersohns hatte er nicht herausfinden können, Lucius hatte sich da wohl in geheimnisvolles Schweigen gehüllt. Wo also war Draco die Ferien über? Und wieso wusste sie davon nichts? Pansy kochte. Diese Ferien waren verplant gewesen. Sie hatte ihre Beziehung während des Sommers auf eine andere Ebene führen wollen, hatte ihn noch besser und noch intimer kennen lernen wollten. Und jetzt machte sich ihr Verlobter, ohne ihr ein Wort davon zu sagen, einfach aus dem Staub.

„Soll ich ihm was ausrichten?" fragte Blaise und legte leicht seinen Kopf schief, was sie sonst vermutlich höchst anziehend gefunden hätte, was sie jetzt jedoch nur aufregte. Wusste Blaise vielleicht, wo Draco den Sommer verbrachte? War die Beziehung der beiden etwa enger als ihre und Dracos? Stimmten etwa die überall kursierenden Gerüchte – und der Blonde war schwul? Ihre Kehle wurde eng, und sie bemerkte mit einigem Schrecken, dass der Malfoy-Erbe ihr unbemerkt wichtiger geworden war als ihr eigentlich lieb war. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht aus dem prüfenden Blick der blauen Augen des Italieners und schluckte schwer.

„Sag ihm doch einfach, dass ich ihn suche", brachte sie mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme heraus, ehe sie sich so schnell es ging, ohne dass es tatsächlich nach Flucht aussah, wegdrehte und den Raum verließ. Was hatte ihre Mutter früher noch immer gesagt? „Ich gebe dir nur einen Rat, Liebes: Verliebe dich nicht in den Mann, den du heiraten wirst. Ohne Liebe ist es viel einfacher zu ertragen, wenn er dich nicht liebt."

XXX

Zu gern hätte sie gewusst, was im Kopf dieser fünf Schüler vor sich ging.

Nicht, dass es sie überraschte, dass Draco Malfoy angestarrt wurde. Auch wenn sie inzwischen wohl aus dem Alter raus war, indem man sich viele Gedanken über das Aussehen ihrer Schützlinge machte, war der Blonde einfach viel zu auffällig gutaussehend, um übersehen zu werden. Schon seit dem ersten Jahr waren seinem hellen Haarschopf bewundernde Blicke gefolgt, und jetzt, in seinem vorletzten Jahr auf Hogwarts, hatte er sich nur weiter zum Positiven entwickelt und auf seinem Weg wohl das eine oder andere Herz gebrochen. Es lag wohl in den Genen, schließlich waren auch Narcissa und Lucius durchaus ansehlich gewesen, auch wenn beide neben dem Strahlen ihres Sohnes verblassten.

Wie auch immer, meistens jedoch war in den dem Blonden hinterhersehenden Augenpaaren ein anderer Ausdruck als in den vier Paar Augen, die ihn in ihrer Unterrichtsstunde verfolgten. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter und James Morisson – alle konnten sie ihre Blicke nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden von dem Slytherin nehmen, und in all ihren Gesichtern spiegelten sich andere Emotionen wieder.

Zabini wirkte nachdenklich und leicht besorgt; Parkinsons Ausdruck hatte etwas frustriertes an sich; Morisson war ganz eindeutig schwer verliebt und schmachtete den Slytherin sehnsuchtsvoll an und Potter... nun, Potters Gesicht war mit Abstand am Schwersten nachzuvollziehen. Seine Miene schwankte zwischen Misstrauen über Zweifel bis hin zu Reue, und Minerva McGonagall konnte sich darauf einfach keinen Reim machen.

Und dann war da natürlich noch Draco Malfoy selbst.

Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Blonde die Blicke nicht bemerkte. Schon früh war ihr aufgefallen, dass er – ganz Slytherin – eigentlich über alles in seiner Umgebung bestens Bescheid wusste, auch wenn es nicht so schien. Selbst wenn sie dachte, dass er mit Sicherheit die letzten 10 Minuten nichts über das, was sie erzählt hatte, mitbekommen hatte weil er sich angeregt mit seinen Banknachbarn unterhalten hatte, hatte er immer auf ihre bohrenden Fragen antworten können. Sie hatte sich das gemerkt und ihm innerlich Respekt gezollt, hatte sie sein Verhalten doch an einige andere Schüler erinnert – Sirius Black und James Potter. Was Harry wohl dazu sagen würde, sollte er je von diesem geistigen Vergleich erfahren...

Sie schob den Gedanken von sich und betrachtete den Blonden aus den Augenwinkeln weiter. Er ließ sich weder durch ihre Blicke noch durch die der Anderen aus der Ruhe bringen sondern beschäftigte sich weiter mit der Aufgabe, die sie der Klasse vor einigen Minuten gegeben hatte. Und merkwürdigerweise waren die einzigen Blicke, die er ab und an mit einer deutlichen Prise von Genervtheit erwiderte, ausgerechnet die Harry Potters. Was war zwischen diesen beiden außergewöhnlichen Schülern nur vorgefallen?

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und klatschte in die Hände, die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler so wieder auf sich lenkend. „So, da ihr nun ausgiebig an euren Versuchstieren gezaubert habt, gehen wir zum nächsten Schritt über... Partnerarbeit! Tun Sie sich bitte wie folgt zusammen: Zabini/Granger, Weasley/Abbot, Parkinson/Morisson, Houston/Nott, Potter/Malfoy, ..." Sie ratterte die Namensliste weiter runter und registrierte mit einem leisen Hauch der Zufriedenheit, wie über die Gesichter der fünf Schüler, die bis eben noch ihre Gedanken erfüllt hatten, die unterschiedlichsten Ausdrücke bei der Nennung des letzten Paares huschten.

XXX

Potter. Von allen im Raum Anwesenden musste es ausgerechnet Potter sein. Wollte McGonagall ihn quälen? Es war schon schlimm genug, dass er dem Blonden nicht mehr nah sein durfte, und jetzt stellte ihm die alte Hexe auch noch Potter an die Seite? Potter, dessen Absichten in Bezug auf Draco immer undurchsichtiger wurden?

Morisson fluchte unterdrückt, packte dann seine Sachen zusammen und ging zu Pansy.

XXX

Potter. Ausgerechnet Potter. Hatte Gryffindors ganz persönlicher Hausdrache jetzt etwa plötzlich das Bedürfnis, den Zwist zwischen den Häusern noch zu vertiefen? Sah doch jeder, dass Draco genervt von Potter war, was auch nicht verwunderlich war – schließlich starrte Potter den Blonden schon die ganze Stunde lang an als hätte Draco ein Leuchtschild an seinem Rücken kleben. Sie selbst versuchte seit Tagen erfolglos, den Blonden in einer ruhigen Minute zu erwischen und Potter würde jetzt also mit ihm zusammenarbeiten dürfen? Das war doch nicht gerecht!

Pansy knurrte leicht und blickte entnervt zu dem blonden Hufflepuff, der sich allmählich auf den Weg zu ihr machte.

XXX

Potter.

Was war nur in die Lehrer gefahren, dass sie plötzlich alle so große Lust hatten, Draco und Potter zu einem Team zusammenzuschweißen? War ihnen denn nicht klar, auf welch dünnes Eis sie sich damit begaben? Zwischen Draco und dem Gryffindor würde es nie so etwas wie Freundschaft geben. Draco war kompromisslos – für ihn hieß es alles oder nichts, und genauso schätzte Blaise auch den Dunkelhaarigen ein.

Er schluckte und warf Granger einen abwartenden Blick zu, woraufhin sie rasch ihre Bücher zusammensuchte und zu ihm kam.

XXX

Potter.

Na herrlich. Als reichte es nicht, dass der Gryffindor ihm wie ein Schatten überall hin folgte, wo er hinlief, nein – jetzt hatte er ihn auch noch in Verwandlung am Hals. Hoffentlich ging die Stunde schnell um, und hoffentlich – bei allen dunklen Zauberern – hielt Potter die Klappe und versuchte nicht, irgendwie auf Dracos Andeutung bei ihrem letzten Gespräch einzugehen. Er war nicht sicher, ob er das aushalten würde.

Seufzend nahm er seine Sachen und machte sich auf den Weg.

XXX

„Tut mir leid, Kumpel", flüsterte Ron, klopfte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd auf die Schultern und ging dann zu Hannah rüber, die ihn schon mit einem Lächeln erwartete.

Harry reagierte kaum sondern starrte weiter Draco an, der sich langsam seine Tasche nahm und mit deutlichem Unwillen zu ihm herüberschlenderte. Seit ihrem denkwürdigen Treffen vor einigen Tagen war es das erste Mal, dass sie sich wieder in so etwas ähnlichem wie Zweisamkeit wiederfanden, und irgendwie machte ihn dieser Gedanke nervös, obwohl er selbst sehr auf eine Gelegenheit wie diese gewartet hatte. Jetzt aber, da er endlich mit dem Blonden reden konnte und dieser auch keine Chance hatte, einfach zu verschwinden so wie das Mal zuvor, war er plötzlich nervös und konnte kaum den Blick aus diesen so unwirklich silbernen Augen erwidern.

„Potter", grüßte der Slytherin knapp und legte seine Sachen mit übertriebener Sorgfalt neben sich auf den Tisch.

„Malfoy", erwiderte Harry und räusperte sich dann, während er dem Anderen bei seinen Bemühungen zusah. „Wird dein Vater nicht wütend werden, weil du mit einem Gryffindor – und zudem noch mit mir – zusammenarbeitest?" fragte er dann um die Stimmung zu lockern, verfluchte sich aber im gleichen Moment selbst weil sein Tonfall viel mehr nach Spott als nach Ironie klang. Damit würde er bei Malfoy sicher nicht weit kommen, vor allem nicht nachdem, was der Blonde letzlich angedeutet hatte. Vermutlich dachte er jetzt eher, dass Harry sich darüber lustig machte, und das war wirklich das letzte, was der Gryffindor hatte erreichen wollen.

Die Züge des Blonden verschlossen sich, wenn möglich, noch weiter und ein ungewohnt harter Zug legte sich um seine Mundwinkel, während sich sein Körper kurz versteifte und seine Augen sich kalt in Harrys bohrten. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich eine Wahl hätte", antwortete er, deutlich anklingend lassend, dass er sich auch durchaus schönere Gesellschaft vorstellen könnte.

Irgendwie störte ihn diese Aussage, woraufhin er sich innerlich mehr auf Konfrontation einstellte. Wenn man nur so an diesen Eisklotz rankam, dann eben so! „Ach, hast du ihm das auch so gesagt, als du ihm von deiner sexuellen Orientierung erzählt hast?" fragte er scheinbar unschuldig und registrierte mit einer perversen Art von Befriedigung, wie sich die Augen seines Gegenübers kurz schreckerfüllt weiteten, sich der Slytherin jedoch dann recht schnell wieder fing.

„Solltest du dich nicht mit der Aufgabe beschäftigen, Potter?" fragte der Andere kalt zurück ohne direkt auf die Frage einzugehen, was Harry nur noch in seinem Plan bestätigte. Malfoy wollte ihm ausweichen, ihn ignorieren? Seit wann tat ein Gryffindor irgendetwas, was einem Slytherin gefallen würde?

„Ist dir die Frage unangenehm, Malfoy?" entgegnete er mit einem überlegenen Grinsen, „weiß dein lieber Vater etwa nichts von deinen sexuellen Vorlieben?"

Die Lippen des Blonden pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen und in den silbernen Tiefen Dracos Augen glühten es gefährlich auf. „Wieso, Narbengesicht? Willst du es ihm vielleicht sagen?" zischte er wütend zurück, was Harry jedoch nicht von seiner perfiden Provokation abhielt. Adrenalin und ein trügerisches Siegesgefühl rauschte durch seinen Körper und betäubte seine Warninstinkte, die ihm deutlich davon abraten, eine angriffslustige Schlange weiter mit einem heißen Eisen zu pieksen.

„Zu aufwendig, ich schätze, ich sollte einfach Morisson dazu bringen. Wie kommt im Übrigen der Rest deines Hauses damit klar?"

Draco knurrte unterdrückt und griff angestrengt nach seinem Zauberstab. Seine Hand zitterte leicht, und auch das rief in Harry nur tiefe Zufriedenheit hervor. Es war doch immer wieder gut zu wissen, das er den Anderen so aus dem Tritt bringen konnte. „Seit wann bist du so an meinem Leben interessiert? Ist dein eigenes zu langweilig, weil du Diggory nicht mehr die Freundin ausspannen kann? Tja, hättest du ihn nicht sterben lassen, hättest du dieses Problem wohl nicht."

Harry sah rasch weg und sein Grinsen verschwand fast augenblicklich aus seinem Gesicht. Eines musste man dem Slytherin wirklich lassen, er konnte zurückschlagen. Und er wusste anscheinend genau, wo er ihn am besten treffen konnte. Es war fast unheimlich, wie genau jeder von ihnen über die jeweiligen Schwächen des Anderen im Bilde war. „Du lenkst vom Thema ab, Malfoy", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, „wir sprachen über dich."

„Nein", entgegnete der Slytherin kühl, „das taten wir nicht. Du hast nur den bemitleidenswerten Versuch einer Drohung bei mir versucht. Du meinst also wirklich, dass mein Vater mir noch Angst machen kann, Potty? Tut mir leid, dich zu enttäuschen, aber du irrst dich wie so oft." Er hob den Blick und begegnete offen den irritiert wirkenden Augen seines Gegenübers. „Mein Vater hat keine Macht mehr über mich, und du wirst nie welche über mich haben. Also versuch es gar nicht erst."

Sie starrten sich einige Sekunden lang in die Augen, bis Harry es schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und zur Seite sah. Sie arbeiteten schweigend weiter.

XXX

_Gong!_

Wie von Geistern gehetzt schoss Draco aus dem Raum, nicht auf die verwirrten Blicke der restlichen Klasse achtend, und schlug den schnellstmöglichen Weg zu den Slytherin-Kerkern ein. Er stieß einige Erstklässler zur Seite, die es wagten, seinen Weg zu blockieren und erreichte in Rekordzeit sein Zimmer. Mit einem einzigen Schwenk seines Zauberstabs versiegelte er das Zimmer schalldicht und schloss es mehrfach ab, ehe er den Stab von sich warf und ermattet die Hände sinken ließ.

Einen Moment noch kämpfte er um Beherrschung, dann legte er frustriert den Kopf in den Nacken und schlug mit seiner Rechten fest gegen seinen Bettpfosten. Durch Magie vielfach verstärkt, knickte der Bettpfosten unter dem Schlag ein wie ein Zahnstocher, und als der Blonde daraufhin seine Hände schützend über seinen Kopf hob um sich vor den Resten des Pfostens zu schützen, wurde alles Mobile um ihn herum an die Wände geschleudert.

Langsam und um Atem ringend ließ Draco seine Arme wieder sinken und sah sich schockiert im Raum um. Die Mitte des Zimmers war komplett frei, dafür stapelte sich an den Wänden das, was noch von ihren Möbeln übrig war und ein feiner Holzstaub segelte durch das Zimmer.

_Blaise wird mich umbringen._

Zauberstablose Magie. Schon wieder. Und wieder war es Potter gewesen, der dafür verantwortlich war. Am liebsten hätte Draco den Gryffindor auf der Stelle in das Chaos kommandiert um dann dabei zuzusehen, wie der Dunkelhaarige die Schäden wieder beseitigte.

Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl! Wegen ihm würde Draco noch halb Slytherin in Schutt und Asche legen, und das nur, weil der Andere ganz offensichtlich nur zu gut wusste, wie er den Blonden zur Weißglut bringen konnte.

Der Slytherin seufzte leise und sah sich nach seinem Zauberstab um, um vielleicht zunächst einmal das Gröbste Übel zu beseitigen, bevor sein Zimmergenosse wiederkam. Er sollte sich besser beeilen – Blaise hatte so die Angewohnheit, immer recht genau zu wissen, wann Draco wo war. Zuweilen sehr praktisch, derzeit aber höchst problematisch.

Sein suchender Blick jedoch brachte rein gar nichts – durch seineungewolte Showeinlage musste der Stab wohl mit an die Wand geschleudert worden sein und lag jetzt vermutlich irgendwo unter dem Schutt begraben.

_Na großartig, da liegt er trocken und warm._

Er seufzte erneut und versuchte, seine magische Energie irgendwie in sich zu konzentrieren, so wie er es immer spürte wenn seine Wut Überhand gewann und sich selbstständig machte. Zwar empfand er selbst sein Unterfangen als höchst lächerlich und vermutlich fruchtlos, doch wie hieß es so schön? Probieren geht über Studieren?

Er atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig ein und aus, schloss seine Augen und hob wie in einer Geste des Friedens seine Arme, während er leise wieder und wieder ein Wort murmelte: „Reparo..."

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stockte ihm der Atem. Die Möbel standen wieder in Reih und Glied an ihren Plätzen, der Staub war aus der Luft verschwunden und brannte nicht mehr in seinen Augen und auch sein Zauberstab lag völlig unschuldig wieder auf seinem Bett. Sekunden später platzte Blaise herein und sah sich gehetzt um.

„Dray! Alles in Ordnung?"

Draco drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Hatte er sich die Zerstörung seines Zimmers nur eingebildet? „Alles bestens."

Der Italiener sah sich argwöhnisch in dem Raum und sein Blick blieb schließlich an den Vorhängen vor dem Bett des Blonden hängen. Ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. „Hast du endlich einen Zauber gefunden, der dir deine Bettvorhänge zurückbringt?"

„Was?" fragte Draco irritiert und folgte dem Blick des Anderen. Und wirklich – die Vorhänge, die er bei seinem letzten Aussetzer verbrannt hatte und die weder er noch Blaise mit einer herkömmlichen Formel hatten wieder herstellen können, glänzten in alter dunkelgrüner Slytherin-Pracht und schienen ihn nahezu in ihrer Fehlerlosigkeit zu verspotten. „Oh", machte er schwach und hatte einen Moment lang die Befürchtung, dass er in den nächsten Minuten höchst mädchenhaft in Ohnmacht fallen würde.

„Du... du wirkst ... durcheinander", stellte Blaise nach einem prüfenden Blick fest und legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter, „ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

Draco schluckte und schloss kurz die Augen, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Gut, er hatte zauberstablose Magie angewandt. Aber das hieß doch nichts. Oder? „Alles bestens", wiederholte er und schüttelte die Hand des Italieners ab, „nichts, womit ich nicht klar käme."

XXX

„Albus", begrüßte Snape den Schulleiter und schloss die Tür hinter sich, „was kann ich für dich tun?"

Dumbledore wies den Professor an, sich zu setzen, und strich sich dann langsam über seinen Bart. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, Severus", fing er an, „um Mr Malfoy."

„Senior oder Junior?" fragte Snape halb ironisch, halb ernst nach und setzte sich dem Anderen gegenüber.

„Zur Zeit erst einmal Junior", stellte Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Lächeln klar und seufzte dann. „Ich glaube, er besitzt ein größeres magisches Potential, als uns bisher klar gewesen ist."

Der Zaubertränkelehrer runzelte leicht seine Stirn. „Was meinst du damit?"

Sein Gegenüber lehnte sich etwas in seinem Stuhl vor und faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. „Eine Hauselfe aus Slytherin hat mir von einem Brandfleck in dem Zimmer von Mr Malfoy und Mr Zabini berichtet. Einem silbernen Brandfleck, den sie auch mit größten Bemühungen nicht entfernen konnte. Ferner fehlte ein Stück von Mr Malfoys Bettvorhang." Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „Und heute, so berichtete sie mir weiter, war sowohl der Fleck beseitigt wie auch der Bettvorhang wieder in seinen Originalzustand versetzt."

„Und nun? Wolltest du meine Erlaubnis einholen, um diese Wendung in Dracos Fähigkeiten für die Reparaturen der Schule nutzen?" fragte Snape ironisch, woraufhin der Schulleiter ärgerlich sein Gesicht verzog.

„Erkennst du das denn nicht? Hauselfen besitzen magische Kräfte, die wir uns vermutlich kaum ausmalen können. Sie als unsere Diener zu halten ist in höchstem Maße von unserem Vorteil, da diese Geschöpfe ihren Herren meist weit überlegen sind. Und diese Hauselfe konnte die Spuren dieses Brandes nicht beseitigen, wohl aber Mr Malfoy!"

„Woher willst du wissen, dass es nicht Blaise war?" fragte Snape nach einer Sekunde des Verstehens, sich allerdings noch nicht mit diesen neuen Erkenntnissen über seinen Patensohn anfreunden wollend.

„Weil es _silberne_ Brandflecken waren, Severus!" betonte Dumbledore und sah ihm dabei eindringlich in die Augen, dabei wohl auf die Tatsache eingehend, dass unkontrollierte Magie sich immer in der Farbe des Wesens eines Zauberers ausdrückte. Und das Silber dabei auf Draco zutraf, war eigentlich eine logische Schlussfolgerung.

Snape schwieg einen Moment, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Das beweist nichts", meinte er stur, „Mr Zabini ist dafür bekannt, dass er nur zu gerne Feuer in der Farbe von Dracos Augen entfacht. Das ist nichts Neues."

Dumbledore knurrte leicht. „Mag sein, allerdings sind seine Flammen für Hauselfen leicht kontrollierbar und ihre Spuren kein Problem für sie! Es muss Draco gewesen sein, sieh es doch ein!"

Severus wandte entnervt den Kopf ab. „Und wenn ich das tue?" fragte er nach, „was bringt mir das? Wieso hast du mir das überhaupt erzählt?"

Der Schulleiter nickte bedächtig, anscheinend erkennend, dass sein Gegenüber die Tatsachen allmählich anerkannte. „Du sollst wissen, womit du es zu tun hast", klärte er ihn auf, „es ist durchaus möglich, dass Draco eine Gefahr darstellt – sowohl für sich, wie auch für dich – oder Harry."

Harry Potter. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass es von Anfang an nur um Dumbledores Goldjungen ging.

Ein müdes Lächeln huschte über Snapes Züge, dann nickte er. „Also, dein Rat für mich ist, dass ich aufpasse, dass Draco mein Haus nicht ansteckt nur um es kurz darauf wieder erscheinen zu lassen?"

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und ließ sich durch die flapsige Antwort des Anderen nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Nein", stellte er klar, „ich will nur, dass du weißt, dass du nicht nur einen, sondern gleich zwei außergewöhnliche Zauberer beherbergen wirst, die beide noch nicht die vollständige Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte haben und sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auch noch gegenseitig so lange piesacken werden, bis ihre Magie einfach aus ihnen hervorbricht. Daher lege ich dir ans Herz, ein Auge auf die beiden zu haben und sie nach Möglichkeit nicht unbedingt oftmals allein zu lassen."

„Ich soll also den Anstandswauwau spielen", fasste Snape kurz zusammen und runzelte die Stirn, was bei seinem Gegenüber ebenfalls ein ärgerliches Stirnrunzeln hervorrief.

„Wenn du es so ausdrücken willst, ja", sagte er knapp, „auch wenn ich es anders formulieren würde."

Der Zaubertränkemeister schnaubte nur und wandte unwillig den Blick ab. Er war schon nicht allzu begeistert von der Aussicht gewesen, Potter und Draco die Ferien über in seinem Haus zu haben – und nun sollte er auch noch jede Sekunde dabei sein? Mit Sicherheit nicht, auch wenn er das Dumbledore wohl kaum so klar sagen würde.

„Ich warne dich, Severus", mahnte dieser da mit einem gefährlichen Unterton als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen, „bisher habe ich deinem Schützling freie Hand gewährt und mich nicht in die Dinge eingemischt, die er da Abend für Abend in seinem Labor treibt. Ich kann ihm diese Freiheit auch nehmen."

Die schwarzen Augen des Anderen blitzten kurz auf, dann erschien ein spöttisches Lächeln auf seinen Zügen. „Das könntest du tun", stimmte er zu, „allerdings könntest du dir dann auch sicher sein, dass er dir seine Unterstützung entzieht. Und du willst wohl kaum einen so talentierten Magier verlieren, vor allem, da er noch so jung ist, dass er sich noch von uns formen lassen könnte?" Er stand auf und blickte dem Schulleiter hart in die Augen. „Drohung und Erpressung sind eine Kunst, Albus, die du nie beherrschen wirst", stellte er kühl fest, „also versuch dich gar nicht erst darin. Das liegt dir nicht im Blut."

Und damit verließ er abrupt den Raum, einen sprachlosen Dumbledore zurücklassend, der zum ersten Mal seit ihrer ersten Begegnung wirklich das Wesen Severus Snapes zu begreifen begann.

XXX

So, und weiter! Das Kapitel ist ungewöhnlich lang - gewöhnt euch besser nicht dran, es hat sich einfach so ergeben!

Großer Dank gilt wie stets meinen Reviewern, die mich immer weiter antreiben... Danke!

Und jetzt möchte ich noch einen kleinen Kommentar einbringen, den ich auch schon in einer anderen FF angesprochen habe... Falls ihr meinen Stil nicht mögt, den Plot unverständlich findet, die Charaktere nicht nachvollziehbar findet oder ähnliches, so ist das euer gutes Recht. Die FF(s) können nicht jeden ansprechen, und das sollen sie auch gar nicht. Wenn euch die Story also nicht gefällt ist das völlig in Ordnung --- allerdings würde ich euch in dem Fall bitten, einfach aufzuhören die Story zu lesen. So bald wird sich weder an Plot noch Stil noch Charakteren etwas ändern, also wartet nicht darauf dass ich mich euren Wünschen anpasse. Negative Kritik ist in gewissen Grenzen ok, allerdings bin ich kein besonderer Flame-Fan, also bitte ich euch, auch davon abzusehen. Nochmal kurz und knapp: Wenn ihr meine FF(s) nicht mögt, lest sie nicht! Danke!


	6. Chapter 6

„Warum so trübsinnig, Dray?" fragte Blaise vorsichtig und warf seinem Freund einen forschenden Blick zu, während dieser seinen Blick leer aus dem Abteil gerichtet hatte und schweigend der vorbeihuschenden Landschaft zusah.

„Wenn du das noch fragen musst, Zabini, sind deine guten Noten völlig unbegründet", erwiderte der Blonde tonlos und bestätigte damit die Befürchtungen des Italieners – es waren die Ferien. Und Potter.

Im Laufe der letzten Schulwochen hatte sich das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden ungleichen Schülern nur noch weiter angespannt und die sechste Klasse ganz allmählich in zwei Lager aufgespalten, wobei das des Blonden deutlich kleiner war. Er galt als Todesser und stellte quasi die Vertretung Voldemorts dar, so ungerechtfertigt das auch sein mochte, während Harry wie stets als großer, strahlender Held angesehen wurde und sich auch nicht sonderlich viel Mühe gab, dieses Bild von sich auch nur ansatzweise zu verändern.

Die vergangenen Tage waren also – um es milde auszudrücken – für den Malfoy-Erben alles andere als angenehm gewesen. Von überall her wehte ihm offenkundige Verachtung hingegen und die paar Leute, die ihn weiter mit Bewunderung und heuchlerischer Zustimmung überschütteten waren diejenigen, von denen er sich eigentlich weitestgehend hatte distanzieren wollen. Zwar war seine Stellung in Slytherin durch den Zwist zwischen ihm und dem Gryffindor nur noch weiter angestiegen und gestärkt worden, allerdings nicht unbedingt in die von ihm gewünschte Richtung – viel mehr sah er sich plötzlich mit Fragen nach den nächsten Todesser-Treffen konfrontiert, die er weder beantworten konnte noch wollte. Jeden Tag hatte er in der stillen Angst gelebt, bald eine Nachricht von Voldemort höchstpersönlich zu bekommen und so direkt als Todesser rekrutiert zu werden, aber bisher war er glücklicherweise davon wenigstens verschont geblieben. Er hätte nicht gewusst, wie er darauf hätte reagieren sollen – ablehnen und sich so schutzlos in ein Nest voller williger Todesser zu werfen? Akzeptieren und das verraten, woran er glaubte?

Seine Prüfungen hatte er trotzdem wie immer glänzend abgeschlossen – nur unbedeutende 2 Punkte Abstand zu Granger, das war mehr als er erwartet hatte – und war mit gemischten Gefühlen in den Zug gestiegen, der sie eigentlich nach Hause, ihn und Potter allerdings zu Severus bringen würde.

Einerseits war er natürlich erleichtert, schließlich konnte ihn bei seinem Patenonkel niemand – nicht einmal Voldemort – finden und außerdem würde ihm bei Severus wohl auch niemand mehr sein ach-so-schwarzes Gewissen vorwerfen können. Bis natürlich auf Potter, und Draco konnte sich mehr als sicher sein, dass der Gryffindor sich diese Chance wohl kaum entgehen lassen würde.

Äußerlich ließ sich das vielschichtige Gefühlsleben des Slytherin jedoch kaum wahrnehmen, und man musste Draco schon sehr gut kennen, um überhaupt die viel zu gut verhohlene Anspannung zu bemerken, die er wie stets unter einer perfekten Schicht von Gelassenheit versteckte. Blaise jedoch war die Veränderung an dem Blonden nicht entgangen, und seine Sorge wuchs.

Solange sie an Hogwarts gewesen waren, hatte der Italiener immer noch einen Teil der Anfeindungen gegen Draco abpuffern können und sich effektiv zwischen ihn und Potter stellen können, bei Snape allerdings waren beide ganz auf sich allein gestellt. Und diese Aussicht gefiel Blaise ganz und gar nicht, vor allem, da der Blonde seit geraumer Zeit schier von dem Gryffindor besessen war. Jede seiner Taten richtete sich irgendwie danach, was Harry Potter tat, und auch wenn er selbst sich darüber vielleicht noch nicht im Klaren war, so hatte dies Blaise doch schon von Anfang an beunruhigt.

Er kannte Draco. Draco war kompromisslos, für ihn hieß es Alles oder Nichts. Es gab keine verwaschene Grauzone, keine Akzeptanz oder lockere Bekanntschaft. Das beste Beispiel dafür war sein Verhältnis zu Lucius, das erst voller Bewunderung für den Vater gewesen war, und urplötzlich im letzten Jahr zu gut versteckter Verachtung übergegangen war. Für den Blonden gab es nur die Extreme: Liebe, Hass, Gleichgültigkeit.

In Harry Potters Fall würde es also ähnlich ablaufen müssen. Und da man den Held der Zaubererwelt kaum hassen konnte, wenn man mit ihm in den Krieg ziehen wollte, blieben für den Blonden nicht mehr viele Möglichkeiten. Soviel musste jedem klar sein, der Draco kannte und der über ein gewisses Maß an Intelligenz verfügte.

Blaise war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Draco diese Zusammenhänge ebenso sehr erkannt hatte wie er selbst. Das Problem war nur, dass er dies wohl einfach nicht hinnehmen konnte. Er würde sich selbst dazu bringen, dass ihm Harry Potter egal war, weil es für ihn inakzeptabel war, den Gryffindor zu lieben.

XXX

Snape Manor war alles andere als ein Prachtbau. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was Draco gewöhnt war, war es sogar ein außerordentlich düsteres und hässliches Gemäuer. Kein Vergleich mit der Behaglichkeit Hogwarts oder der Pracht von Malfoy Manor, aber nichtsdestotrotz passte es zu Snape. Es war kühl, dunkel und finster, und Draco konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass dies genau der Grund war, warum Snape sich dieses alte Ding als Haus auserkoren hatte.

Seufzend schüttelte er den Kopf und stieg langsam die ausgetretenen Stufen hinauf, ehe er mit wenig Enthusiasmus an der Tür klopfte. Eine beflissene Hauselfe öffnete ihm, noch bevor er zum zweiten Klopfen hatte ansetzen konnte, und strahle ihm entgegen. „Bobbels heißt Sie willkommen, Draco Malfoy, Sir!" begrüßte sie ihn mit einem zahnlosen Lächeln, das ihn leicht aus der Bahn warf. Hauselfen waren im allgemeinen nicht dafür bekannt, frohgemut irgendwelche Türen zu öffnen oder so positiv auf seine Gegenwart zu reagieren, was wohl größtenteils Dobby zu verdanken war – obwohl er selbst Dobby eigentlich nie sonderlich schlecht behandelt hatte. Auch wenn das wohl eher daran lag, dass er nie die Gelegenheit dazu hatte als das er es nicht getan hätte, hätte sich ihm die Chance geboten.

„Wo ist Severus?" fragte er anstelle eines Grußes zurück, was die Elfe allerdings nicht sehr zu stören schien.

„Der Herr ist noch nicht angekommen, Draco Malfoy, Sir! Bobbels wird Sie beschäftigen, wenn Draco Malfoy das wünscht!" verkündete sie immernoch lächelnd, woraufhin Draco abermals seufzte und seinen Koffer über die Schwelle schob. „Nein, danke", lehnte er ab, schnappte sich ein Buch aus seiner Tasche und ließ sich in einen der Sessel fallen, die im Wohnzimmer einen dunkelgrünen Halbkreis bildeten. Anscheinend war Snape sich seiner Aufgabe als Hauslehrer nur zu gut bewusst, das ganze Haus schrie geradezu „Slytherin" - überall waren grüne Möbelstücke, silberne Vertäfelungen, schlangenartige Figuren... Potter würde sich bestimmt wohl fühlen, dachte der Blonde grimmig.

Kaum hatte er den Gedanken zu Ende geführt, als auch schon ein schwarzer Haarschopf um die Ecke lugte und sich ein paar grüner Augen ungläubig in seine bohrten. „Malfoy?!"

Ach ja, Gryffindors und ihre rasche Auffassungsgabe. „Nein, der heilige Geist in einer Reinkarnation von mir. Natürlich ich!" gab er entnervt zurück und klappte sein Buch zu, den Titel verdeckend. Er musste Potter ja nicht unbedingt direkt mit seiner Nase darauf stoßen, dass er derzeit „Tödliche Gifte und Tranke" lernte.

Der Andere schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, anscheinend nicht sonderlich glücklich über seine Anwesenheit. „Was tust du hier?"

_Ich sorge dafür, dass dein heiliger kleiner Heldenarsch sicher ist, _antwortete er im Geiste. „Das gleiche wie du, ich lasse mich ausbilden, Wenn auch wohl in leicht abgewandelter Form", erwiderte er stattdessen laut und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

Das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen erblasste sichtlich und er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Moment – soll das heißen, dass du den ganzen Sommer hier bist?" fragte er mit offenkundigem Entsetzen, das Draco zum Lachen angeregt hätte wenn er die Situation anfangs nicht genauso verflucht hätte.

„So schlimm, Potter?" fragte er augenrollend zurück, „keine Sorge, ich fresse dich schon nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein könnte ich mir auch nettere Gesellschaft vorstellen als dich und Severus, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände muss man wohl nehmen, was man kriegt, nicht wahr?"

Der Andere betrachtete ihn einen Moment stirnrunzelnd, errötete dann leicht und nickte, während er geschäftig seinen Koffer packte und ihn die Treppen hochhievte woraufhin Bobbles aufgeregt hinter ihm her lief und fast verzweifelt anbot, den Koffer selber zu tragen. Draco schüttelte nur den Kopf und versenkte sich wieder in seinem Buch. Wenigstens hatte der Gryffindor ihm noch nicht vorgeworfen, nur hier zu sein um ihn heimlich im Schlaf zu töten, also sollte er das eben Geschehene wohl als Erfolg ansehen.

XXX

„Niemand hat mir gesagt, dass Malfoy auch hier ist!" bellte Harry wütend und starrte sein Gegenüber vorwurfsvoll an, was dieser jedoch mit stoischer Gelassenheit hinnahm und als einzige Reaktion sanft seine Fingerspitzen aneinander legte.

„Sie haben nicht gefragt", erwiderte Snape ruhig, woraufhin Harry verärgert die Augen zusammenkniff. Natürlich hatte er nicht gefragt, ob Malfoy auch da sein würde – wie sollte er auch auf solch eine Idee kommen? Er hatte auch nicht gefragt, ob die Weird Witches kommen würden und die waren schließlich auch nicht da!

„Was will er überhaupt hier?" fragte er immer noch aufgebracht, „soll er mich langsam in den Wahnsinn treiben, damit ich bei der ersten Begegnung mit Voldemort völlig ausrasten kann?"

Snape schnaubte ungeduldig und verdrehte die Augen. „Auch wenn es für Sie schwierig sein mag, dies zu verstehen, so dreht sich doch nicht alles in diesem Universum um Sie", gab er zurück. „Mr Malfoy ist hier, um seine Fertigkeiten zu verbessern. Ebenso wie sie."

Er stand auf und deutete auf die Tür. „Und damit ist diese Diskussion beendet."

Harry starrte ihn fassungslos an und ballte die Fäuste. „Das ist alles? Mehr sagen Sie nicht dazu?!" wollte er wissen, ehe er unterdrückt knurrte. „Worin wollen Sie ihn denn überhaupt unterrichten?"

„Das geht Sie rein gar nichts an, Potter", antwortete Snape ungerührt, „kümmern Sie sich lieber um Ihren eigenen Lehrplan."

Der Gryffindor seufzte und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Er war hier auf verlorenem Boden – bei Snape, ohne jegliche Unterstützung, und das einzige andere menschliche Wesen in diesem verfluchten Haus war ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy. Er hätte doch die Dursleys nehmen sollen, als er noch die Wahl gehabt hatte.

„Und was steht auf meinem Lehrplan?" fragte er daher resignierend und erschauerte leicht, als er das unangemessen fröhliche Lächeln auf den Lippen seines Lehrers erscheinen sah.

„Was wohl, Potter? Zaubertränke natürlich."

XXX

„Du kannst das so nicht machen, Draco", kam Severus' Stimme aus dem Dunkel des Raums hinter ihm, und Draco drehte sich irritiert nach ihm um. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen hören.

„Ich weiß, meine Mutter sagt mir auch immer, ich soll nicht im Dunkeln lesen", erwiderte er seufzend, „aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du auch damit anfängst."

Snape kräuselte abfällig die Lippen. „Es geht mir nicht um deine Leserei im Dunkeln", gab er verächtlich zurück, „es geht um Potter."

Draco schnaubte und klappte sein Buch zu. „Natürlich, Potter. Um wen auch sonst. Was ist mit ihm?"

Sein Patenonkel ließ sich durch seine offensichtliche Genervtheit nicht aus dem Tritt bringen und setzte sich hin, elegant die Beine überschlagend. „Du musst ihm helfen."

„Ihm helfen?!" krächzte der Blonde empört hervor und seine Augen wurden vor Überraschung groß, „ich? Potter?!"

„Ja, du, Potter", bestätigte sein Gegenüber knapp und sah dann an Draco vorbei auf das grün flackernde Feuer im Kamin, „er verbessert sich nicht."

Draco lachte humorlos auf und schüttelte den Kopf. „Und das überrascht dich? Er ist ein talentloser Sturschädel! Natürlich verbessert er sich nicht! Jede Kröte könnte ein gefährlicheres Gift mischen als er!"

Snape schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge und sah ihm wieder in die Augen. „Nein, ist er nicht", widersprach er ruhig, „er besitzt Talent. Er weiß es nur nicht anzuwenden, und er hört mir nicht zu."

„Und du meinst, auf mich wird er hören?" fragte der Jüngere ungläubig und legte spöttisch den Kopf schief, „das meinst du doch nicht ernst!"

„Natürlich wird er auf dich hören", gab Snape ruhig zurück, „allein schon, um dir zu beweisen, dass er mindestens genauso gut ist wie du."

Draco sah entnervt zur Seite und runzelte die Stirn. Nicht genug, dass er die ganzen Ferien an diesem Ort hocken musste und der einzig normale Gesprächspartner 30 Jahre älter war als er, nun musste er auch noch Potters Nachhilfelehrer spielen, nur weil dieser zu blöd war, den Anweisungen in einem Buch zu folgen.

„Du weißt, wie es geht", bohrte Snape weiter, „du wirst mit Leichtigkeit schaffen, woran er sich die Zähne ausbeißt, und deshalb wird er ganz automatisch besser werden."

Unwillig wandte er dem Schwarzhaarigen wieder seinen Blick zu und sah ihn resignierend an. „Meinetwegen."

XXX

Langsam ging er auf das Labor zu, das Snape Potter zugewiesen hatte, und rümpfte leicht die Nase angesichts der Gerüche, die langsam aber stetig auf ihn zu waberten und ein dumpfes Gefühl von Übelkeit in ihm hochkochen ließ. Was bei Salazar braute der Gryffindor sich da nur zusammen?

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!" erklang es dann plötzlich, dicht gefolgt von einem zischenden Geräusch, das eine Alarmglocke in Draco aufschrillen ließ.

Rasch lief er die letzten Meter bis zu der geöffneten Tür und hätte am liebsten losgelacht angesichts der Verwüstungen, die Potter angerichtet hatte. Der Kessel war verätzt, Severus' heißgeliebte Marmorplatte zerstört und eine undefinierbare Flüssigkeit auf dem Weg zum Kamin... Moment – auf dem Weg zum Kamin?! Verflucht!

„Potter, spinnst du? Steh doch nicht so rum! **Dirupto!**" rief er rasch und löschte damit das Feuer, bevor die ersten Tropfen dieses merkwürdigen Gemisches damit in Berührung treten konnten. Schwärze breitete sich im Raum aus, und noch immer schwieg der Gryffindor als hätte er seine Zunge verschluckt. Ihm war doch nichts passiert? Hatte das Zeug ihn etwa auch getroffen?

„Potter? Potter! Was ist? Bist du verletzt?" fragte er leicht panisch und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig für die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme. Als würde es ihm irgendetwas ausmachen, wenn sich dieser vermaledeite Held in die Luft jagen würde.

„N-nein", kam es da endlich zögerlich von dem Anderen, und Draco atmete unbemerkt leise auf, „nur durcheinander... Lumos." Die Spitze seines Zauberstabs leuchtete auf und erhellte den Raum, woraufhin der Blonde seinen Blick leicht skeptisch an ihm auf und ab wandern ließ. Er sah wirklich unversehrt aus. Na, immerhin.

„Also wirklich, Potter", meinte er dann, „von Tränken solltest du besser die Finger lassen. Am Ende sprengst du noch das ganze Haus in die Luft."

Der Gryffindor verzog unwillig sein Gesicht und sah leicht schuldbewusst auf die weithin sichtbare Spur seines letzten Trankversuchs. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, würde ich den Kram auch nicht machen, Malfoy! Aber dein hochverehrter Patenonkel scheint irgendwie zu glauben, dass mir das hier nützen wird!"

Tada, und da war seine Chance. Er seufzte leise. „Na gut, Potter. Ich helfe dir."

Die Augen seines Gegenübers weiteten sich. „Du willst mir helfen?!" hakte er misstrauisch nach und bestätigte damit jedes, aber auch wirklich jedes Gerücht über das komplette Missverhältnis zwischen ihnen beiden.

„Was ist?" fragte er lauernd, „traust du mir nicht, Potter? Denkst du, ich würde dich dabei vergiften? Glaubst du, nur weil ich weiß, wie es ginge, würde ich es auch tun?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es war nur ein Angebot, Goldjunge. Überleg es dir." Und damit ging er. Wäre ja noch schöner, aufdrängen würde er sich diesem Kerl bestimmt nicht.

XXX

Was bezweckte der Blonde nur? Es ging ihm wohl kaum darum, dass Harry tatsächlich etwas lernte und aus lauter Langeweile machte er es bestimmt auch nicht. Wieso also bat er ihm seine Hilfe an? Was ging in dem listigen Hirn des Malfoy-Erben vor?

Harry seufzte frustriert und ließ seinen Blick durch das zerstörte Labor gleiten. Ihm selbst wäre vielleicht wirklich damit geholfen, wenn der Slytherin ihm bei seinen jämmerlichen Trank-Versuchen zur Seite stehen würde, doch wollte er sich wirklich in eine Position bringen, in der er ausgerechnet Malfoy am Ende etwas schuldig war?

Er runzelte missmutig seine Stirn und murmelte ein paar Zaubersprüche, die langsam wieder so etwas ähnliches wie Ordnung in das Zimmer brachten. Wenn er allerdings zusagte, würde er Malfoy in dieser Zeit wenigstens auch selbst beobachten können und würde so sicherstellen, dass der Blonde nicht irgendwelche dunklen Zauber lernte.

Seine Zähne knirschten leicht als er den Raum verließ und zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft in Snape Manor aktiv die Gesellschaft des Blonden suchte.

XXXX

Draco hörte die Schritte des Anderen schon lange bevor der Gryffindor da war und ließ mit einer raschen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs alle verdächtigen Utensilien in seinem Zimmer verschwinden, bevor der Dunkelhaarige die Tür erreichen konnte. Als dieser schließlich klopfte sah es bei ihm vermutlich nicht anders aus als bei Potter, mal davon abgesehen, dass in Dracos Schrank Kleidung im Wert eines hübschen Ein-Familien-Hauses hing, während sich der Goldjunge ja irgendwie gerne in diese unförmigen Jeans zu kleiden schien. Auch wenn, wie er in Gedanken anhängen musste, diese Jeans schon längst nicht mehr so unförmig waren wie zu Beginn ihrer Schulzeit und der Andere das Wunder fertig brachte, sogar in dieser Kleidung recht passabel auszusehen...

Bevor seine Gedanken noch weiter in diese äußerst merkwürdige Richtung laufen konnten, schüttelte er rasch den Kopf und rief ein knappes „Ja?", woraufhin der Gryffindor langsam die Tür öffnete und vorsichtig seinen Kopf herein schob so als habe er Angst, das alsbald ein großer Troll käme und ihn in der Mitte durchreißen würde wenn er etwas forscher den Raum beträte.

„Kann ich... reinkommen?" fragte er mit einem nicht zu leugnenden schüchternen Unterton und ließ seinen Blick zögerlich durch das Zimmer wandern. Draco zuckte bloß mit den Schultern und machte eine weitschweifige Geste, was in seiner Welt schon ein enormes Zugeständnis war, den Gryffindor jedoch wohl zu stören schien, jedenfalls runzelte dieser angesichts seines Schweigens leicht die Stirn, trat nichtsdestotrotz ein und setzte sich nach einem unschlüssigen Moment ganz auf die Kante von Dracos Bett. Der Slytherin grinste leicht.

„Und?" fragte er und lupfte eine Augenbraue, nicht wirklich in der richtigen Stimmung für lange Gespräche. Potter war gekommen, er wollte also anscheinend etwas von ihm – sollte er doch reden!

Dieser seufzte und sah auf seine Schuhspitzen. „Ich habe über dein Angebot nachgedacht... und ich würde es gerne annehmen", sagte er dann schnell, so als würde er die Worte nicht über seine Lippen bringen wenn er sich dafür Zeit lassen würde, woraufhin sich Dracos Grinsen nur noch verbreiterte.

„Aha", gab er zurück und ließ sich etwas tiefer in seinen Sessel sinken, den Anderen nicht aus den Augen lassen. Der Gryffindor warf ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu.

„Also, Malfoy, wirst du es tun oder wirst du weiter doof da sitzen und so überaus geistreiche Antworten von dir geben?" fauchte er unwirsch, was dem Blonden ein belustigtes Lachen entlockte. Das klang schon eher nach Potter.

„Morgen. 11 Uhr. Sei pünktlich."

XXX

Eigentlich, so befand Draco zumindest nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten, mit denen er allerdings gerechnet hatte, lief es ganz gut. Zu seiner Überraschung war Potter nämlich auch gar nicht so dumm wie er immer angenommen hatte – der Grund für seine verhunzten Tränke lag wohl eher in einer eingebrannten Ungenauigkeit. Statt einem gestrichenen Teelöffel einen leicht gehäuften, statt quadratischer Stücke unförmige Happen, statt 3 ¾ Umdrehungen 4 und so weiter... Aber jedes Gift, jedes Heilmittel und jeder Zaubertrank forderten nun einmal absolute Konzentration und Penibilität. Und allmählich schien sich diese Tatsache auch in das Gehirn Harry Potters vorzuarbeiten, der zwar langsam, aber dafür stetig immer besser wurde.

Gerade versuchte er sich an einem Trank, der sogar Draco selbst manchmal misslang und vermutlich sogar Snape Schwierigkeiten bereitet hatte, kam es hier doch wirklich auf jedes Körnchen an, das man in den Kessel fallen ließ. Allerdings war der Slytherin schon immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass man sich eher hohe Ziele stecken sollte denn leicht erreichbare – wo bliebe sonst der Anreiz? - und beobachtete daher argwöhnisch jeden von Harrys Arbeitsschritten.

„... und jetzt eine Prise getrockneter Fliegenpilz... vorsichtig, Potter... vorsichtig..." Hier scheiterte er auch meist, und der Gryffindor sollte wirklich besser aufpassen, ansonsten würde der Trank anstatt bei Magenbeschwerden zu helfen eher zu Dauerübelkeit führen, er wusste das aus eigener, trauriger Erfahrung... „VERDAMMT NOCHMAL!"

Er sprang wütend auf und richtete seinen Zeigefinger anklagend auf den vor sich hin brodelnden Trank, der eindeutig um mindestens zwei Nuancen zu dunkel war. Was war bloß los mit dem Typ? Dachte der etwa, sie machten das hier zum Spaß? „Wieso hörst du eigentlich nicht auf mich, Goldjunge?! Sieh dir den Trank an! Denkst du, so soll er aussehen?"

Der Dunkelhaarige blinzelte ein paar Mal und sah dann etwas ratlos in seinen Kessel, anscheinend nicht wirklich begreifend, warum ihn der Slytherin nun so anfuhr. „Malfoy – hier steht doch aber, dass der Trank hellblau sein soll. Und das ist er ja jetzt."

Der Blonde schnaubte frustriert und schüttelte den Kopf. „Dir ist aber schon klar, dass es da unterschiedliche Nuancen gibt? Und dass genau diese Nuancen den Unterschied zwischen einem perfekten Trank und einem passablen Trank ausmachen? Gerade bei Giften sind es die Feinheiten, die die Wirkung ausmachen." Er blickte pikiert erneut auf Harrys Gemisch und runzelte die Stirn. „Das hier ist nicht zu gebrauchen." Mit einem eleganten Wink seiner Zauberstabs ließ er den unnützen Inhalt des Kessels verschwinden und bereitete sich seelisch auf erneute schweißtreibende Stunden in der charmanten Gegenwart Harry Potters vor. Ganz reizend.

Die Kinnlade des Gryffindors fiel herab und er starrte erschüttert auf den nun mehr leeren Kesselboden, offensichtlich ebenso wenig begeistert von der Aussicht auf die Neuarbeit wie er selbst. „Bist du völlig bescheuert?" fragte er empört, „weißt du, wie lange ich für diesen Trank gebraucht habe?!"

Draco verschränkte gelassen die Arme und warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. „Sicher, Potter. Ziemlich genau drei Stunden." _Für einen Trank, den ich in einer Stunde gebraut hätte, Goldjunge. _„Ich war nämlich auch hier, falls du dich erinnerst? Also, hol schon die Zutaten, ich habe schließlich auch noch andere Sachen zu tun als dir Dummnase das Geheimnis der Zaubertränke näher zu bringen." Das war nicht mal gelogen, schließlich hatte er wirklich noch genug andere Sachen zu tun. Potter nahm schon viel mehr seiner Zeit in Anspruch, als eigentlich jemals geplant gewesen war.

Der Dunkelhaarige hob den Blick und starrte ihm einige Sekunden schweigend in die Augen, bis schließlich ein entschlossener Ausdruck über sein Gesicht zog. „Vergiß es, Frettchen. Du kannst deine Tränke alleine brauen. Ich hab genug von deinem Privatunterricht."

Ein kurzer, unerwarteter Stich zog durch Dracos Eingeweide und er verengte leicht die Augen, ehe er den Blick abwandte und sich augenblicklich schwor, Potter nie wieder so nah an sich heran kommen zu lassen, dass er ihm tatsächlich weh tun konnte. „Wie du meinst, Narbengesicht", erwiderte er kalt, drehte sich um und verließ mit langen Schritten den Raum.

XXX

Wieder in der Abgeschiedenheit seines Zimmers warf er wütend sein Zaubertränke-Buch sowie seinen Zauberstab von sich und ballte um Ruhe ringend seine Fäuste. Dieser verfluchte Gryffindor. Dieser miese, kleine, stinkende Wurm, der es sich tatsächlich erlaubt hatte, _ihn_, einen Malfoy, abzulehnen und zu beleidigen!

„Verdammt!" knurrte er wütend und visierte das vor sich hin glimmende Feuer in seinem Kamin, das daraufhin silbern aufloderte und das Zimmer für einen kurzen Moment in ein surreal schillerndes Licht tauchte.

Dracos Wut verpuffte und wich einem erschütternden Gefühl der Leere, während die Flammen einen kurzen Moment weiter flackerten und dann zu einem fein-silbernen Staub zerfielen.

„Potter..."

Es war immer wieder Potter. Potter, der seine Zauberkräfte außer Kontrolle brachte; Potter, der ihn von sich stieß; Potter, der sich für etwas besseres hielt; Potter, für den er nicht gut genug zu sein schien.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und senkte langsam den Blick, sich selbst dazu zwingend, dass es ihm nichts mehr ausmachte was der selbsternannte Held der Zaubererwelt von ihm hielt.

XXX

„Anemoras drazere mobilus ferat o henidan gosebile ad quesidus urari. Umeruna Draconis del foi se mornupidam ligos. Il ernisu finite..." murmelte er leise mit geschlossenen Augen und ließ dabei seinen Zauberstab kreisen, woraufhin langsam das Licht aus seinem Zimmer verschwand und die Temperatur um ein paar Grade fiel. Er lächelte in sich hinein und setzte wieder an: „Anemoras drazere mobilus ferat o henidan..."

„Malf... Draco?" kam es da von der Tür, woraufhin dieser in seiner Bewegung inne hielt und seinen Kopf zu seinem ungebetenen Besucher zuwandte. Potter. Wie konnte es anders sein.

„Was, Potter?" fragte er kurz zurück und sah den Anderen dabei an wie ein Insekt, dass es zu zertreten galt. Der Gryffindor senkte unbehaglich den Blick.

„Ich... ähm... ich wollte dich fragen...", brachte er stockend hervor und starrte dabei das Parkett zu seinen Füßen an. Draco verdrehte entnervt den Blick.

„Ja? Kriegst du den Satz heute noch hin oder soll ich mir schon mal die nächsten Tage freihalten?" fragte er bissig und registrierte mit einer perfiden Befriedigung wie der Dunkelhaarige unter seinen Worten leicht zusammenzuckte.

„Zaubertränke", sagte er dann schließlich knapp, „hilfst du mir?"

Draco hätte am liebsten gelacht, beließ es aber dabei, spöttisch eine Augenbraue zu lupfen. „Wie komme ich zu der Ehre? Ich dachte, du würdest alleine viel besser zurecht kommen, Goldjunge?" Er unterließ es anzuhängen, dass ihn Potters Ablehnung getroffen hatte. Dafür überzog ein leiser Schatten sein Gesicht, der jedem der ihn besser gekannt hätte als Potter, sofort aufgefallen wäre.

Dieser ballte die Fäuste und sah angestrengt an ihm vorbei. „Ist aber nicht so", erwiderte er mit deutlichem Unwillen in der Stimme, wofür ihm der Slytherin allerdings etwas Respekt zollte. Nur äußerst selten erlebte er es in seiner Welt, dass sich Andere ihre Fehler eingestanden, und noch seltener geschah es, dass Andere jemand Fremden oder gar einem vermuteten Feind gegenüber so etwas taten. Dass Harry es tat ließ daher einen leisen Hauch von Bewunderung aufkeimen, der ihn zu einer Antwort verleitete, die er wohl sonst nie gegeben hätte:

„Meinetwegen, Potter."

XXX

Schon wieder so ein langes Kapitel... Ich weiß auch nicht wieso, irgendwie bot sich vorher kein Punkt für ein Kapitelende an. Gewöhnt euch trotzdem besser nicht an dieses ungewöhnliche Vergnügen - bald sind die Teile wieder nur so 3000 Wörter lang, diese 4500-Wörter-Monster übersteigen eigentlich mein angestrebtes Kapitellängen-Maß :D

Ein großes DANKE geht an meine wunderbaren Reviewer, die mir immer wieder eine Inspiration sind... THX!!


	7. Chapter 7

„Und?"

Draco drehte sich leicht in seinem Stuhl um und warf dem Ankömmling über seine Schulter einen fragenden Blick zu. „Und was?"

„Wie macht er sich?" fragte Snape etwas präziser und trat ein, ohne noch länger auf die Aufforderung des Blonden zu warten, was auch vergebene Liebesmüh gewesen wäre.

Der Jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder seinen Studien. „Er könnte schlechter sein." Das war reichlich untertrieben, aber Draco war nun einmal nicht der Typ Mensch, der andere sonderlich gern lobte. Mehr würde er über Potters Fortschritte nicht sagen, und eigentlich war er sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Severus auch so verstand, wie gut Harry tatsächlich geworden war. Ansonsten würde er es spätestens nach den Ferien in seinem Kurs erleben.

„Hast du ihn schon auf die Probe gestellt?" wollte sein Patenonkel da wissen, und Draco verengte unwillkürlich die Augen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das bei jemandem wie ihm eine gute Idee ist", wandte er etwas lahm ein, woraufhin sein Gegenüber irritiert eine Augenbraue lupfte.

„Wieso nicht? Ich habe es bei dir auch getan, und du bist dadurch viel besser geworden", erinnerte er den Blonden. Dieser senkte unangenehm berührt den Blick und ballte leicht seine Fäuste.

„Er ist kein Slytherin", sagte er knapp, „er würde es nicht verstehen. Ich habe verdammt lange gebraucht, bis ich das Gute an dieser 'Probe' gesehen habe."

Snape schnaubte nur und stand auf. „Aber du hast es. Und außerdem – selbst wenn er dich danach verachtet, was ist schlimm daran? Es ist schließlich nicht so, als wäre es jetzt anders."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick flackerte Schmerz in dem unergründlichen Silber Dracos Augen auf, dann verschwand der Ausdruck wieder und ein Hauch von Bitterkeit spiegelte sich auf seinen Zügen wieder. „Stimmt."

XXX

Potter hatte sich wirklich gemacht. Allmählich achtete er schon ganz automatisch darauf, die Zutaten alle peinlich genau abzumessen, die richtige Zeit abzuwarten und den Trank auch nur so lange zu rühren, wie es ihm angewiesen wurde. Das eigentlich Schwierige am Tränkebrauen lag also nicht wirklich in der Aufgabe an sich, da man sich nur an die Vorgaben zu halten hatte – das Problem lag darin, diese Fähigkeiten auf Abruf bereit zu halten.

Draco seufzte innerlich und wappnete sich für seine anstehende Aufgabe, während er langsam zum Kessel des Gryffindors herüberschlenderte. „Du verbesserst dich", sagte er lobend, nachdem er einen prüfenden Blick auf den Inhalt geworfen hatte, woraufhin ein glückliches Lächeln über das Gesicht des Anderen schoß und sein Vorhaben kurz ins Wanken geriet. Er sollte es schnell tun, ansonsten würde er es nämlich wohl gar nicht mehr tun.

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie du unter Druck arbeitest, Potter", sagte er daher und musste sich selbst dazu zwingen, nicht entschuldigend in diese viel zu grünen Augen zu sehen, bevor er eine Phiole aus seiner Robe fischte, sie entkorkte und den Inhlt in einem einzigen Zug herunterstürzte. Es schmeckte bitter und ein kalter Schauer durchrauschte ihn, was allerdings zu erwarten gewesen war – schließlich hatte er gerade 12,8 ml eines Giftes getrunken, welches er gestern nach seinem Gespräch mit Snape noch gebraucht hatte. Es war gut geworden, und stark, wie er leicht erschüttert feststellte, als das Licht um ihn herum etwas an Intensität verlieren zu schien.

„Das war ein Gift, Potter", erklärte er dann für den Anderen und stellte das Fläschchen vorsichtig vor sich auf den Tisch, wobei er ein Zittern unterdrückte, das ihn beinahe das kostbare Gefäß hätte fallen lassen, „und du wirst mir jetzt ein Gegengift brauen. Du hast genau 45 Minuten, dann bin ich tot." Die Kälte in ihm nahm weiter zu, und zu ihr gesellte sich nun auch noch eine lähmende Schwäche, die ihn die Augen schließen ließ. „Du solltest dich besser beeilen."

Die Phiole wurde ihm mit einem energischen Ruck aus den Händen gerissen, und gleich darauf hörte er Harrys entsetzte Stimme: „Bist du völlig bescheuert, Malfoy? Wie kann du... ich meine, ich... wer soll mir denn jetzt helfen?!"

Er hätte gelächelt, wenn es nicht so anstrengend gewesen wäre. Stattdessen öffnete er bloß seine Augen und versank nochmals in den grünen Tiefen des Anderen. „Diesmal musst du dir selber helfen, Harry. Weißt du, ich werde nämlich nicht immer da sein." Sein Hals fühlte sich plötzlich trocken an und seine Augenlider zuckten unkontrolliert, woraufhin er sie erneut sinken ließ. „Du schaffst das." _Ganz sicher sogar,_ hing er in Gedanken an und ließ sich langsam in den vor ihm stehenden Stuhl sinken, _wenn du es wirklich willst, dann schaffst du alles, Harry._

Ihm fiel nicht einmal auf, dass er den Gryffindor plötzlich sogar gedanklich mit dem Vornamen ansprach.

XXX

Er ließ sich Zeit. Verflucht viel Zeit sogar, wenn man es genau nahm. Vielleicht hatte er sogar vor lauter Panik den Raum verlassen? Oder er hatte sich verschätzt und war dem großartigen Potter doch nicht einmal den Versuch wert, gerettet zu werden? Es wurde allmählich knapp. Das Gift lähmte inzwischen fast alle seine motorischen Fähigkeiten, sodass er sich – wie würdelos – inzwischen auf dem Boden liegend befand, da er entkräftet von seinem Stuhl gerutscht war und es aus eigener Kraft nicht wieder hoch geschafft hatte. Mühevoll öffnete er seine Augen und spähte durch die Gegend, konnte den Dunkelhaarigen allerdings nirgends entdecken. _Ich war es ihm nicht wert._

Vergebens versuchte er mit der Hand nach seiner Halskette zu greifen, langte aber immer wieder daran vorbei und gab es schließlich auf. _Toll, Sev. Super Plan,_ dachte er noch, bevor er sich ganz darauf konzentrierte, wenigstens mit einem einigermaßen entspannten Gesichtsausdruck zu sterben.

Plötzlich legten sich warme Arme um seinen Körper und schüttelten ihn unsanft hin und her, während eine panische Stimme frustriert in sein Ohr schrie.

„Mach den Mund auf... komm schon... du musst das trinken! Malfoy! Verdammt! DRACO!"

Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam wieder und es dauerte etwas, bis das Gesicht vor ihm in Fokus kam. Potter. Erneut hätte er gerne gelächelt, konnte aber kaum seine Augen offen halten. „Hast... lange... gebraucht... Potter", murmelte er stattdessen, was der Gryffindor gekonnt ignorierte und ihm mit schon etwas mehr als sanfter Gewalt eine Tasse an die Lippen setzte und den Inhalt darin in seinen Mund schüttete. Draco schluckte automatisch, schmeckte eine milde Süße und schluckte erneut. Potter hatte es geschafft. Es war das Gegengift geworden, sein Schüler hatte seinen Test bestanden. Und er hatte seine Sache gut gemacht.

„Geht es dir besser?" fragte dieser vorsichtig und half ihm auf, woraufhin langsam wieder Bewegung in seinen Blutkreislauf kam und er sich plötzlich weitaus besser fühlte. Ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht, das erste echte Lächeln, dass er je in der Gegenwart des Gryffindors gelächelt hatte.

„Du bist gut", sagte er anerkennend und warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Hände. Zu blass, noch nicht wieder wie vorher... Er musste es also tun, ob er wollte oder nicht, ansonsten würde das Gift ihn später doch noch erwischen. Also griff er erneut nach seiner Halskette, erwischte sie auch und schob sich den darin hängenden Anhänger zwischen die Lippen, um einmal fest darauf zu beißen. Schließlich war dies kein gewöhnlicher Anhänger, sondern das Gegengift in einer hochkonzentrierten Form – seine Versicherung für den Notfall. Sollte Potter entweder nicht schnell genug sein, das falsche Gift brauen oder sonst wie versagen. Allerdings, soviel war Draco klar, hatte er viel zu lange gewartet, um es noch einsetzen zu können – wäre Harry nicht mit seinem Trank gekommen, hätte ihm der Anhänger auch nicht viel genutzt, da er ihn nicht mehr hätte nützen können.

Eine fast betäubende Süße breitete sich in seinem Mund aus, und fast gleichzeitig fielen auch die letzten Wirkungen des Gifts von ihm ab und sein Atmen wurde um einiges leichter. Er mied Harrys Blick und ging auf dessen Trank zu, beobachtete aber aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die verschiedensten Ausdrücke über dessen Gesicht huschten und keiner davon wirklich fröhlich war.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, Malfoy?!" fragte er wütend, „du hattest das Gegengift die ganze Zeit und lässt mich diesen Kram durchziehen?! Macht dir das Spaß?!"

Draco lupfte eine Augenbraue und warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. _Keine Blöße, Dray, nicht vor Potter. Vor allem nicht vor Potter._ „Denkst du, ich lege mein Schicksal völlig in deine Hände, Goldjunge? Tut mir leid, ich bin nicht Anhänger der Glaubensrichtung 'Harry-wird-schon-alles-schaffen-und-uns-retten'! Ich bin sogar ziemlich sicher, dass du es nicht allein schaffen wirst und auf die Hilfe einer Menge Leute angewiesen bist!" Er machte eine kleine Pause und fügte etwas ruhiger an: „Das eben war ein Test. Wie ich sagte, es ging um Druck. Dein Verhalten in Extremsituationen. Du warst gut, was beschwerst du dich also?"

Nach einem kurzen Blick in den Kessel analysierte er dann, äußerlich unberührt während in ihm wilde Horden kämpften, kannte er das Gefühl hintergangen worden zu sein doch nur selbst zu gut, den Trank des Anderen: „Zuviel Fledermausflügel, und du hast die Drachenhaut zu grob geraspelt und nicht lange genug gekocht, außerdem..."

„Ich hatte ein kleines Zeitproblem, falls du dich erinnerst!" fiel ihm der Gryffindor immer noch kochend ins Wort, „und das interessiert mich gerade herzlich wenig! Was sollte der ganze Scheiß, den du erzählt hast? Von wegen 'Du schaffst das, Harry' und 'Ich vertrau dir, Harry' – noch extra Spaß für dich oder was?!"

_Keine Blöße._ „Nein", erwiderte er gelassen, „ein Ansporn. Was hast du erwartet, Potter? Hast du wirklich geacht, ich würde dir mein Leben in die Hände legen?" _Was du getan hast. Lüg dich nicht selbst an, Dray. Lüg ihn an, aber lüg dich nie selbst an._

Die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers bohrten sich einen Moment lang in brennendem Ärger in seine, ehe sich der Andere abrupt abwandte, seine Sachen packte und die Tür hinter sich zuschlagen ließ, Draco alleine in dem Raum zurücklassend.

Sein Blick wanderte langsam durch den Raum bis er einen Spiegel traf und ein paar Sekunden lang nachdenklich sein Gesicht betrachtete. Dann, fast unhörbar, flüsterte er leise: „Er hat mich gerettet." Ein leises Lächeln entstand auf seinem Gesicht und Wärme breitete sich in ihm aus, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass in dem Labor nur geschätzte 17°C herrschten.

XXX

Er wusste genau, was er tat. Zumindest redete er sich das immer wieder ein.

Es war ein perfekter Plan. Nichts konnte schiefgehen. Draco würde Potter herausfordern, Potter würde ihn retten und alles würde sich vereinfachen: Dumbledore würde endlich anerkennen, dass Draco auf ihrer Seite stand – da er nun in der Schuld des heiligen Potters stand – und Potter würde Draco, nachdem er die ganze Wahrheit kannte, nur noch inniger hassen und damit dafür sorgen, dass sich die beiden nicht zu nahe kamen, was eine seiner größten Befürchtungen in diesen Ferien geworden war.

Es war seltsam – nie hätte er gedacht, dass er sich einmal Sorgen darüber machen würde, dass Draco dem Sohn seines Schulnemesis zu nahe kam, aber genau das war geschehen. Und er war vermutlich irgendwie Schuld daran, schließlich hatte er seinen Patensohn dazu angehalten, den Gryffindor zu unterrichten. Wer hatte aber auch ahnen können, dass sich etwas zwischen diesen beiden so ungleichen Schülern würde entwickeln können! Ausgerechnet ihnen!

Mit wachsender Beunruhigung hatte er beobachtet, wie sich das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden langsam änderte und von offenkundiger Verachtung zu leisem Misstrauen und von dort zu unerwarteten Respekt geworden war. Es konnte nicht gut sein, wenn sich diese beiden zu nahe kamen, es brachte sie in Gefahr. Vor allem brachte es Draco in Gefahr, da die Menschen in Harry Potters Umfeld nur allzu gerne litten. Man musste sich nur die letzten Schuljahre ansehen – im ersten Jahr war sein bester Freund bei einem Schachspiel fast getötet worden, im zweiten Jahr hatte ein Basilisk seine beste Freundin beinahe versteinert, während die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes von Voldemorts jüngerem Ich besessen war, im dritten Jahr wurde besagtem besten Freund das Bein gebrochen, im vierten Jahr starb Cedric Diggory, im fünften Jahr war Black durch diesen Schleier gefallen... Es war gefährlich, zu viel mit Potter zu tun zu haben, und Severus wollte Draco dieser Gefahr nicht aussetzen.

Darum hatte er ihm gesagt, er solle das gleiche mit Potter tun, was er vor etlichen Jahren mit ihm gemacht hatte. Dracos Reaktion darauf hatte ihn überrascht – der Blonde hatte zwar zugestimmt, hatte aber plötzlich einen Ausdruck von Bedauern und Bitterkeit in den Augen gehabt, der ihm überhaupt nicht gefallen hatte. Es war schon fast zu spät.

Er hatte eine Sache in seinem Plan außer Acht gelassen, und diese variable Größe waren Dracos Gefühle gewesen. Ganz automatisch war er davon ausgegangen, dass sein Patensohn den Anderen vielleicht inzwischen respektierte, aber auf keinen Fall mehr fühlte. Der Blick in den silbernen Augen des Jüngeren hatte seine Annahme Lügen gestraft, und damit war sein Plan zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Damals, als er sich selbst in Lebensgefahr gebracht hatte um Dracos Fähigkeiten zu testen, hatte der Blonde zunächst panisch reagiert, dann jedoch in einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit und mit ungeahnter Präzision einen Trank gezaubert, der ihn in Sekundenschnelle wieder auf die Füße brachte. Er hätte es selbst nicht besser machen können und fühlte sich plötzlich überrollt von einer Woge von Dankbarkeit und Wohlwollen gegenüber dem Jüngeren, die ihr ursprüngliches Verhältnis völlig veränderte. Natürlich war Draco, nachdem Snape ihm seinen letzten Ausweg gezeigt hatte, in kalte Wut verfallen und hatte ihn einige Tage lang gemieden wie die Pest, hatte dann jedoch erkannt, warum sein Patenonkel ihn auf diese perfide Probe gestellt hatte: Es war ein Test gewesen, und er hatte ihn mit fliegenden Fahnen bestanden. Danach hatten sie sich besser verstanden denn je.

Das Dumme an dem Blick in Dracos Augen war nun, dass der Blonde sich selbst vermutlich nicht retten würde wenn Potter es nicht tat. Es hatte etwas mit dem Malfoy-Stolz und einem völlig veralteten Drang nach Vertrauen zu tun, den Snape schon öfter an seinem Patensohn bemerkt hatte. Und das brachte ihn in eine unglaubliche Misere, legte er nun das Leben des Blonden ausgerechnet in Harry Potters Hände und verurteilte ihn damit entweder zum Tod oder zu einer Zukunft, die er nur Potter zu verdanken hatte.

Eine andere Sache, die ihn nicht weniger in Sorge versetzte, war Potter selbst. Severus war sich völlig im Klaren über die Macht, die Dracos Aussehen mit sich trug, und er selbst war einer der paar wenigen Menschen, die auch die charmantere Seite des Blonden kannten. Von daher war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass Potter, sollte Draco auch nur das leiseste Interesse an Potter entwickeln, den Gryffindor in kürzester Zeit für sich gewinnen würde. Wenn er es nicht schon getan hatte, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein.

Snape seufzte und schloss die Augen. Es musste klappen. Potter würde Draco retten, ihn anschließend für sein Doppelspiel hassen, und sie würden wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster verfallen, mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass Dumbledore Draco dann nicht mehr misstrauen würde.

Was er nicht bedachte, nicht einmal zu diesem Zeitpunkt, war eine andere unvorhersagbare Variable: Harrys Gefühle.

XXX

Zu sagen, er wäre wütend, traf es nicht ganz. Er war... nun ja, enttäuscht. Enttäuscht und unsagbar empört. In diese beiden Gefühle mischte sich jedoch auch noch ein anderes, und dieses traf ihn relativ unvorbereitet: Erleichterung. Tief in ihm drin war er auf groteske Weise erleichtert, dass der Blonde nun außer Gefahr war. Es fiel ihm zwar schwer, dies zuzugeben, aber er hätte es wohl kaum ertragen können, wäre Draco etwas passiert.

Als dieser Gedanke allmählich in sein Bewusstsein vorsickerte, seufzte er entmutigt und ließ sich an der nächstbesten Wand zu Boden rutschen.

XXX

Wie ich sagte, gewöhnt euch nicht an die langen Kapitel...

Großer Dank gilt: blub, spiritofair, zissy, Sydney-Chan, Marlice und Anne!


	8. Chapter 8

Irgendwie war die Luft raus. Seit Snapes „Probe" war Potter plötzlich wieder genauso unachtsam und unmotiviert an das Tränkebrauen herangegangen wie ganz zu Beginn ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit. Draco hatte nichts gesagt und nur stumm die Fehler des Anderen korrigiert, da er eigentlich überrascht war, dass der Gryffindor überhaupt noch zu den Nachhilfestunden erschien. Würde er jetzt noch an dem Dunkelhaarigen herummäkeln, so befürchtete er jedenfalls, würde dieser vermutlich gar nicht mehr kommen – und aus Gründen, die er sich selbst noch nicht eingestehen wollte, konnte der Blonde sich mit diesem Gedanken nur sehr schwer anfreunden. Er seufzte innerlich und versuchte weiter – wie schon seit jedem Tag nach ihrem Streit – den Blick des Gryffindor einzufangen, der seinen Augen jedoch weiter auswich und sich scheinbar konzentriert in sein Buch vertiefte, bevor er vielbeschäftigt eine viel zu große Menge an Elfenstaub in den Kessel warf, woraufhin Draco mit einem kleinen Stirnrunzeln seinen Zauberstab schwenkte und ungefähr 2/3 des Staubs wieder zurück an seinen Platz beorderte. „Jetzt vorsichtig, Potter...", mahnte er leise und ließ den Anderen dabei nicht aus den Augen, der fahrig eine kleine Phiole schnappte und 4 Tropfen in den Trank fallen ließ.

„So, und die restlichen drei Tropfen in Abständen von jeweils 20 Sekunden...", sagte er wieder, was der Gryffindor jedoch stoisch überging und mit einem heftigen Schüttler alles auf einmal in den ohnehin gefährlich brodelnden Topf fallen ließ. „Potter, verflucht! Die Abstände!"

Endlich hob sein Gegenüber den Blick und sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck zwischen Verwunderung und Trotz an, die Draco mit einer leisen Wut erfüllte. Am liebsten hätte er den Gryffindor für seine Unachtsamkeit erwürgt, aber würde er jetzt nicht bald handeln, müsste er das gar nicht mehr tun – der Trank würde in dieser Zusammensetzung alsbald explodieren, und das ganze Problem Potter wäre somit vom Tisch.

Dieser eigentlich fast positiv anmutende Gedanke erfüllte ihn plötzlich mit einer unwirklichen Panik, und so hechtete er mit einem langen Satz um den Tisch und warf den Dunkelhaarigen zu Boden, der ihn ob dieser Aktion einen noch verwirrteren Blick zu warf. „Malfoy, was...", setzte er irritiert an, woraufhin ihn dieser durchdringend ansah und sich noch etwas deckender über Harry legte.

„BEWEG DICH NICHT!" wies der Blonde den unter ihm liegenden an, der daraufhin gehorsam in Schweigen und Bewegungsstarre verfiel und ihn nur mit einem schwer zu deutenden Ausdruck betrachtete. Zu gern hätte Draco gewusst, was in dem Kopf des Gryffindor vorging, während sie sich ein paar Momente lang in die Augen starrten bevor mit einem lauten Knallen Harrys Kessel zerbarst.

_Was tue ich hier eigentlich_, schoss Draco noch durch den Kopf, ehe das helle Geräusch zersplitternden Glases durch den Räum schallte und aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam, wie im ganzen Raum kleinste Funken zu Boden segelten und überall kleinere Bränd auslösten, die sich wiederum zu größeren zusammenrotteten. Die Augen des Schwarzhaarigen weiteten sich erschrocken, und in seinen Brillengläsern spiegelte sich ein noch enormeres Maß der Zerstörung, als Draco eigentlich angenommen hatte, woraufhin er sich noch enger an den Gryffindor drückte um diesen weitestgehend vor Schaden zu bewahren, während inzwischen die ersten glühend heißen Flüssigkeiten den Tisch herabgelaufen und auf seinen Rücken getropft waren, um sich dort durch den Stoff seiner Robe bis auf die Muskulatur durchzufressen. Ein Glassplitter sauste haarscharf an seinem und Harrys Gesicht vorbei und hinterließ dabei einen tiefen Riss auf seiner Wange, doch er ignorierte alle Verletzungen und Schmerzen und wartete weiter mit erzwungener Gelassenheit. Der Blick Harrys schien sich an seinen Zügen festzusaugen und allein die Ruhe des Blonden hielt ihn wohl davon ab, aufgrund des unerwarteten Infernos in durchaus begründete Panik zu verfallen, und so kämpfte er stoisch jeden Schmerz nieder und konzentrierte sich darauf, sein Gesicht unbewegt zu lassen, bis das Gröbste vorbei war.

In seinem rechten Augenwinkel sah er plötzlich ein züngelndes Feuer auf sie zukommen und erst jetzt kam Bewegung in ihn. Mit einem katzenhaften Satz sprang er auf, wirbelte seinen Zauberstab herum und murmelte dabei in einem so atemberaubenden Tempo, dass er nicht sicher war, ob die Worte so schnell gesprochen überhaupt noch einen Sinn ergaben: „It ekelo de tempora fierce monat lumieronas dil helio genur fiosel pinota klei ombra mer nirudim in elese midelas!" Glücklicherweise zeigten seine Zauber Wirkung – die Feuer verlöschten allmählich und der Rauch, der das Zimmer ausgefüllt hatte, machte wieder reiner Luft Platz. Und noch ein Hinweis darauf, dass die Sprüche funktioniert hatten, war der plötzliche Energieverlust – er kam sich urplötzlich vor wie nach einem Marathon und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Langsam drehte er sich nach dem Gryffindor um, der noch immer perplex auf dem Boden lag. „Bist du okay?"

Harry nickte stumm, woraufhin Draco kurz erleichtert lächelte, ehe er sich der verlockenden Dunkelheit hingab und sich von dem Schwächegefühl übermannen ließ. Er war bewusstlos, bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug.

XXX

„Zur Hölle, WAS?!" fauchte Severus wütend und sprang mit einer Eile, die der Gryffindor offensichrtlich nicht erwartet hatte, aus seinem Sessel auf und hastete den Flur hinunter. Anscheinend hatte sich der Goldjunge doch nicht – wie er heimlich gehofft hatte – einen makaberen Scherz ausgedacht – sein Labor war tatsächlich ziemlich zerstört, und sein Patensohn lag tatsächlich besinnungslos mitten innerhalb des Trümmerfelds, eine tiefe Schnittwunde auf der Wange, die die Haut darunter in ein dunkles Rot tauchte – ein seltsamer Kontrast zu der hellen Haut des Blonden – und unter sich eine sich langsam ausbreitende Blutlache.

„Verflucht, Potter! Was haben Sie getan?!" donnerte er empört und sank neben seinem Schüler auf die Knie, ihn vorsichtig auf die Seite drehend damit er einen Blick auf seinen Rücken wenden konnte. Der Anblick drehte ihm den Magen um und er hätte den Gryffindor, den er für das ganze Drama verantwortlich machte, am liebsten langsam erwürgt. Die einstmals makellose Haut Dracos war nun von Schnittwunden, Verätzungen und bereits heftig eiternden Wunden übersät, die dem Verletzten sicherlich große Schmerzen bereiteten.

„Ich... ich habe gar nichts getan! Wir haben einen Trank gebraut... dann ist irgendetwas schief gegangen... und dann flog plötzlich der Kessel in die Luft!" erwiderte Harry mit zitternder Stimme, während sich seine Augen an dem Rücken des Anderen festsaugten. Severus schnaubte.

„Ja, das sehe ich auch! Wie kommt es, dass Sie nicht verletzt sind, Sie _Held? _Haben Sie den Raum verlassen, sobald hier das erste Gefäß kaputt ging, ganz getreu der gryffindorschen Tapferkeit?" fragte er bitter, woraufhin der Andere ihm langsam seinen Blick zuwandte.

„Nein", antwortete er, „ich habe gar nicht begriffen, was passieren würde. Dra--- Malfoy hat sich auf mich geworfen und die Brände eingedämmt. Er... er hat mich gerettet."

Für eine Sekunde starrte Snape den Jungen nur an. Dann richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf das totenbleiche Gesicht seines Patensohns. _Was tust du nur, Draco._

XXX

Zu behaupten, sein Rücken würde brennen, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres. Es fühlte sich eher so an als hätte jemand die Haut abgezogen, einen Eimer Säure drüber gegossen, gewartet, bis alles vernarbt war, um gleich darauf mit heißen Schüreisen irrsinnige Muster auf seine Haut zu malen. Und das, obwohl er auf dem Bauch lag.

„Du bist selber Schuld", kam es kühl von rechts, und der Blonde drehte der Stimme langsam seinen Kopf zu, bedacht darauf, keine zu heftigen Bewegungen zu machen um nicht noch zusätzliche Schmerzen auszulösen.

Neben ihm saß, ganz offensichtlich äußerst mieser Laune, sein Pate. Er rührte gerade mit heftigen, fast wütenden Bewegungen in einem Topf, aus dem aromatische Düfte zu ihm herüberwehten. _Ein Heiltrank, Merlin sei Dank._

„Um präzise zu sein, war es Potters Schuld", erwiderte er um Ruhe bemüht und versuchte so etwas ähnliches wie ein arrogantes Lächeln, was ihm allerdings aufgrund seiner doch eher demütigenden Lage eher misslang. Snape schnaubte nur.

„Ach, er hat dich gezwungen, dich wie ein völlig durchgedrehter Fan auf ihn zu werfen?" fragte er schneidend und warf ihm aus stechenden schwarzen Augen einen berechnenden Blick zu. Draco senkte die Lider und seufzte leise.

„Ich hatte kaum eine Wahl, oder? Sollte ich ihn da drin lassen? Der Trottel hätte niemals rechtzeitig gemerkt, was er für eine Katastrophe heraufbeschworen hat! Und dann wäre Dumbledores großartiger Plan mit seinem Goldjungen als Retter wohl Geschichte gewesen!"

Der Ältere sah ihn mit einem kleinen, müden Lächeln an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Tja, und weißt du, was daran das Problem ist?" sagte er leise. „Früher hätte dich das nicht im Geringsten interessiert. Und du weißt auch ganz genau, dass _das _nicht der Grund war, weshalb du ihn gerettet hast."

Draco erwiderte nichts. Die Wucht der Wahrheit ließ ihn für einen Moment sogar die Schmerzen vergessen, während Snape ungerührt weiter an seiner Salbe arbeitete.

XXX

Seine Hände waren kühl. Kühl und überraschend ... nun ja... zärtlich für jemanden, der eigentlich so etwas wie Verachtung für ihn empfinden sollte. Mit kleinen, vorsichtigen, fast sanften Berührungen trug der Gryffindor die Salbe auf seinen verletzten Rücken auf, und Draco musste an sich halten, um nicht ein höchst unmalfoy-haftes Schnurren von sich zu geben. Wer hätte geahnt, dass ausgerechnet Harry Potters Hände sich so gut anfühlen würden?

Der Atem des Anderen strich sanft an seinen Schulterblättern entlang und machte das Stillsitzen fast unmöglich. Wieso hatte Severus Harry diese Aufgabe übertragen? Das hätte jawohl auch eine der Hauselfen tun können! Aber nein, jetzt stand der große Potter hinter ihm und er musste sich beherrschen, um nicht einen völlig sinnlosen jedoch nichtsdestotrotz äußerst verlockenden Vorstoß bei seinem so genannten Erzfeind zu versuchen. Lächerlich.

Endlich war Harry anscheinend fertig und zog seine Hände zurück, sodass er erleichtert ausatmete und vorsichtig aufstand. „Danke, Potter", sagte er, um Förmlichkeit bemüht um die Intimität der Berührungen vergessen zu machen.

Der Andere nickte nur und hielt ihm sein Hemd entgegen, das Draco einen Moment lang skeptisch ansah und es schließlich nur nach einem kleinen Zögern anzog. Der schöne Stoff, völlig beschmiert mit der Salbe... Allerdings würde er sich kaum weiter quälen und sich dem Gryffindor halbnackt zeigen, die Versuchung wäre zu groß, selbst für jemandem mit seiner Selbstdisziplin.

„Ich wasch es für dich, wenn es dreckig wird", sagte Harry da plötzlich mit einem kleinen Lächeln, woraufhin er überrascht eine Augenbraue hob und dann ebenfalls lächelte.

„Tust du das", fragte er zurück, und der Dunkelhaarigen nickte bestätigend, immernoch lächelnd.

„Sicher", erwiderte er, wandte dann kurz den Blick auf den Boden ehe er seine Augen wieder auf Draco richtete, plötzlich einen dringenden Ernst darin. „Wieso hast du das gemacht? Du magst mich nicht mal."

Der Blonde hätte am liebsten gelacht, aber dafür tat ihm sein Rücken noch zu weh. Stattdessen knöpfte er sein Hemd zu und verbannte das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht. Verfluchter Potter und seine Fragen. „Herrgott, Potter, ein simples 'Danke' hätte auch gereicht", murmelte er verärgert und seufzte dann. „Und wenn du das nicht weißt, werde ich es dir bestimmt nicht sagen. Benutz dein Hirn. Zur Abwechselung mal." Er warf dem Gryffindor, der anscheinend mehr als verwirrt war, noch einen letzten Blick zu und verschwand dann aus dessen Zimmer.

Wie hätte er sonst auf die Frage antworten sollen? Er wusste doch selbst die Antwort nicht. Egal, was Severus angedeutet hatte, egal, was sein überreaktiver hormongesteuerter Körper ihm in der Gegenwart Harrys sagte – er war ein Malfoy. Ein Malfoy verliebte sich nicht. Vor allem nicht in Harry Potter.

XXX

Harry starrte die zuschwingende Tür perplex an und versuchte recht erfolglos, irgendeinen Sinn in Malfoys Äußerung hinein zu interpretieren. Was wollte er denn mit dieser merkwürdigen Aussage bezwecken? Vermutlich war es einfach wieder nur mal Malfoy in Reinform, der ihn verwirrte und aufs Glatteis führte, wenn sich ihm auch nur die kleinste Chance dazu bot. Er konnte doch unmöglich meinen, dass er... Oder etwa doch?

Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte und ganz gewiss ohne seine bewusste Zustimmung begannen plötzlich Schwärme von Ameisen durch seinen Kreislauf zu zischen und eine brennende Röte machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

Was, wenn es genau darum ging? Wenn Draco ihn deshalb beschützt hatte? Weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, dass Harry litt? Was bedeutete das für ihn? Was bedeutete das vor allem für sie, die sich doch so unähnlich waren und sich doch in mancher Hinsicht mehr glichen, als ihnen lieb sein konnte?

Er schluckte und starrte benommen auf seine Hände, die noch sanft nach Snapes Heilsalbe dufteten. _Genau wie Draco._ Immernoch konnte er die überraschend warme Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen, sich das unbewusste Spiel der Muskeln ins Gedächtnis rufen und vor allem die Wunden sehen, die der Andere auf sich genommen hatte, um ihn vor Schaden zu bewahren.

Sein Blick wanderte wieder zur Tür und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was auch immer da war – diese seltsame, nicht zu leugnende Anziehung, die der Slytherin auf ihn ausübte – er durfte sich davon nicht täuschen lassen. Er durfte dem Blonden nicht vertrauen. Wahrscheinlich heckte Malfoy nur einen perfiden Plan aus, um sich die Geheimnisse des Ordens zu erschleichen, und ihn dann kalt lächelnd Voldemort ans Messer zu liefern.

Das dumpfe Ziehen in seiner Brust ignorierend stand er auf und wusch sich die Hände, um den Geruch des Blonden vergessen zu können. Merkwürdigerweise blieb jedoch auch nach dieser Prozedur noch ein nicht weichen wollender Duft in seiner Nase hängen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, da sind wir wieder. Hat ein wenig gedauert, allerdings ist es bei mir z Zt auch beunruhigend stressig... NARF... Und aus irgendwelchen mir noch nicht ganz verständlichen Gründen hat mich die Muse wieder mal getreten, und ich habe auch noch eine neue FF angefangen. Jaja, die Idiotie meiner eigenen Person ist mir bekannt, meckert nicht:D

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANZ LIEBEN DANK FÜR DIE REVIEWS!!!


	9. Chapter 9

„Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich Potter keine Nachhilfe mehr geben werde", erklärte Draco kurz und gönnte sich einen Moment der Zufriedenheit darüber, dass er diesen für ihn so schwer über die Lippen zu bringenden Satz mit so wenig Emotion hatte sagen können. Severus jedoch würdigte das kaum sondern schürzte nur die Lippen.

„Das ist auch gut so", erwiderte dieser unbeeindruckt, „ich hätte es dir sonst ohnehin verboten."

Die mühsam unter Kontrolle gehaltenen Gesichtszüge des Blonden entglitten ihm kurz, bevor er sich übertrieben räusperte und ein paar Mal erzwungen blinzelte. „Hättest du das", weiderholte er tonlos, woraufhin ihn sein Pate einen Blick zwischen Spott und Bedauern zu warf.

„Ja, hätte ich", bekräftigte er, „du hast schließlich auch noch andere Dinge zu tun, oder?"

Er schluckte und sah einen Moment lang angestrengt auf den Boden. „Richtig", sagte er dann, „ich werde es ihm gleich sagen."

Snape schnaubte und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er geschäftig begann, in der verglimmenden Glut herumzustochern. „Das musst du nicht", wandte er ein, „ich werde das tun." Er warf seinem Patensohn einen kurzen, durch und durch slytherinhaft-berechnenden Blick zu. „Oder gibt es Gründe dafür, dass du es ihm sagen möchtest?"

Draco schluckte abermals. Sein Hals war plötzlich ungewöhnlich trocken. „Nein", erwiderte er rauh und verfluchte seine Stimme dafür, dass sie so merkwürdig belegt klang. Die schmalen Lippen seines Gegenübers verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Dann hätten wir ja alles geklärt", sagte er knapp, „du wirst Potter die ganzen Ferien über nicht mehr sehen müssen, das ist doch bestens!"

Ein schwer zu beschreibendes Gefühl dumpfer Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihm aus, das er jedoch eisern zurückkämpfte. „Perfekt", murmelte er wenig enthusiastisch und brachte sogar ein halbes Lächeln zustande, ehe er den Raum so schnell es ging verließ, wie es ihm seine Verletzungen und sein Stolz zuließen.

XXX

Er würde eher freiwillig jeden Tag mit Longbottom nochmal alle Tränke durchgehen, als seinen Patensohn an diesen Möchtegern-Helden verlieren. Solange die beiden unter seinem Dach waren, würde er alles dafür tun, dass sich diese seltsame Verbundenheit, die sich zwischen ihnen ergeben hatte, wieder verflüchtigte. Es waren noch vier Wochen, und auch diese würden irgendwie vergehen. Draco würde sich in den Dunklen Künsten üben, Potter würde ihm deswegen misstrauen und das nächste Schuljahr konnte beginnen, ohne dass er sich mit dem größten Skandal seit der Niederlage Voldemorts auseinandersetzen musste.

Er klopfte zweimal kurz an die Tür, wartete das „Herein" jedoch gar nicht erst ab und drückte energisch die Türklinke herunter. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, raubte ihm kurzzeitig die Sprache.

Dort stand Harry Potter, der gefeierte Held der Zaubererwelt, und wusch ein Hemd. Mit großer Hingabe, wie es den Anschein hatte. Und, wie Severus mit einem kurzen Gefühl des Schreckens feststellte, das Hemd gehörte sicherlich nicht ihm, da sich Potter garantiert niemals in feinste schwarze Seide hüllen würde.

_Verdammt, Draco. _

„Potter", sagte er kurz, woraufhin Harry seufzend das Hemd in den Waschzuber zurücksinken ließ, die nassen Hände an einem Handtuch trocknete und ihn mit einem gelangweilten Blick bedachte. Ganz der Vater, die gleiche arrogante Ausstrahlung, die gleiche Selbstverliebtheit... Er fühlte sich leicht in seine Schulzeit zurückversetzt.

„Ja, Sir?" fragte er übertrieben höflich zurück, und Snape zwang sich selbst zur Ruhe. _Dir wird deine Ruhe gleich noch verloren gehen, verlass dich drauf._

„Ich bin nur hier um Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass Sie von nun an auf sich gestellt sind, was das Brauen von Zaubertränken betrifft", verkündete er dann und nahm mit Genugtuung war, wie die grünen Augen sich erst vor Überraschung weiteten um dann in kaltem Zorn zu brennen begannen.

„Was soll das heißen?" wollte er ungehalten wissen, und Severus gönnte sich den kleinen Erfolg eines perfiden Lächelns.

„Das heißt, Potter, dass Mr Malfoy die letzte Darbietung Ihrer offensichtlich nicht-vorhandenen Talente, was Zaubertränke angeht, genügt hat, um von weiteren Proben Ihrer Kunst Abstand zu nehmen", erklärte er süffisant, „er wird nicht mehr kommen."

XXX

„Er wird nicht mehr kommen."

Am liebsten hätte Harry ihm das blöde Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geschlagen, vor allem in Anbetracht der Umstände, dass er gerade dabei war, das bescheuerte Hemd des Blonden zu waschen.

„Und das konnte er mir nicht selbst sagen?!" fragte er empört, zu fassungslos um nicht so offensichtlich geschockt zu reagieren wie er es tat. Sein Lehrer legte den Kopf schief und maß ihn mit einem Blick, den man nur als provokant bezeichnen konnte. _Wenigstens hat einer hier im Raum seine helle Freude._

„Natürlich hätte er gekonnt, aber ganz offensichtlich hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis danach", sagte er ruhig. „Sie kennen ja die Familie Malfoy – es gibt durchaus Dinge, die wegen Unannehmlichkeiten weiter gereicht werden."

Ein letzter, spöttischer Blick, dann verschwand er.

Und Harry kochte, seine Hände noch immer nach dem Waschmittel riechend, mit dem er Dracos Hemd gewaschen hatte. 'Dinge, die wegen Unannehmlichkeiten weiter gereicht werden'. Wie das Waschen eines dreckigen Kleidungsstück. Oder das Loswerden eines unliebsamen Schülers.

Seine Zähne knirschten leise.

XXX

„Malfoy!"

Er fuhr erschrocken herum und verzog gleich darauf schmerzerfüllt sein Gesicht, hatte er doch gerade mit größtmöglichen Verrenkungen versucht, seinen Rücken ohne fremde Hilfe zu behandeln. Die Wunden heilten zwar und würden auch keine Narben hinterlassen, aber sie ließen sich Zeit. Und durch die linkischen Versuche, sich selbst zu behandeln, wurde der Heilungsprozess nicht unbedingt beschleunigt.

„Noch nie was von Anklopfen gehört, Potter?"

Der Gryffindor schluckte und tat sein Möglichstes, um seinen Blick nicht auf Dracos entblößten Oberkörper gleiten zu lassen. Stattdessen warf er ihm wütend sein Hemd vor die Füße und verschränkte die Arme.

„Bitte sehr, eine weitere _Unannehmlichkeit, _die du jemand anderem aufgedrückt hast!" fauchte er und schaffte es anhand der kühlen Miene des Anderen sogar wirklich, wieder echte Wut in sich aufkeimen zu lassen. Der kurze Blick auf Dracos Rücken hatte genügt, um alte Schuldgefühle wieder hochkriechen zu lassen, doch die Gleichgültigkeit, mit der ihn der Blonde bedachte, regte sein ohnehin schon gefährlich brodelndes Gemüt an.

„Danke", sagte der Slytherin knapp und wedelte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab, woraufhin sich das Hemd in die Lüfte erhob und sich fein säuberlich zusammenfaltete. Harry beobachtete ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Was ist? Mehr fällt dir nicht ein?! Verdammt, Malfoy! So wenig Rückgrat hätte ich nicht einmal dir zugetraut!" zischte er wütend, trat in das Zimmer ein und ließ hinter sich die Tür mit Schwung ins Schloß fallen. Draco lupfte fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Was soll ich denn noch sagen?" fragte er zurück und schraubte das Töpfchen Salbe zu, den Blick dabei angestrengt auf seine Hände richtend als könne er nur so seine Bewegungen koordinieren. Harry knurrte leise, durchquerte mit ein paar Schritten den Raum und nahm ihm mit einer hastigen Bewegung deie Salbe weg, sodass der Blonde gezwungen war, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Was er sah, überraschte ihn. Da waren nicht, wie er es eigentlich angenommen hatte, kühle Arroganz, Verachtung oder sonstige negativen Gefühle... Viel mehr zeigte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fast so etwas wie Bedauern in dem silbrigen Grau, was jedoch gleich darauf unter einer lange antrainierten Maske von Unnahbarkeit verschwand.

„War es deine oder Snapes Idee, den Unterricht abzubrechen?" fragte er dann und wunderte sich einen Moment lang darüber, wie dringend er eine Antwort auf diese Frage haben wollte. Draco seufzte und wandte den Kopf ab.

„Was soll das, Potter, die Rolle des verlassenen Opfers steht dir nicht...", setzte er an, bevor Harry energisch nach seinem Kinn fasste und so den Blick des Blonden wieder einfing. Seine Augen weiteten sich kurz.

„Antworte!" verlangte der Gryffindor kurz, ein gefährliches Funkeln in den Augen, und Draco schluckte.

„Meine", antwortete er dann wahrheitsgemäß und schüttelte die Hand des Anderen ab, woraufhin dieser mit typischer gryffindorschen Sturheit nach seinem Handgelenk griff.

„Und warum?"

Harry verfluchte sich selbst für die Situation, in die er sich brachte, konnte sich allerdings nicht zusammenreißen. Er musste es wissen, musste wissen, ob er sich das alles nur einbildete oder ob da wirklich etwas war, das keiner von beiden bisher anerkennen wollte.

Draco schloss kurz die Augen und hob dann wieder den Blick, in dem Silber plötzlich ein furchteinflößendes Glitzern liegend. „Weil ich es mir nicht leisten kann, noch länger in deiner Gegenwart zu verbringen, Potter!" fauchte er dann und stieß den Gryffindor wütend von sich.

„Was?" fragte Harry verwirrt und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Mit vielem hatte er gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas. Seine Verblüffung schien den Slytherin jedoch nur noch in seinem Zorn zu bestätigen.

„'Was, was, was'", äffte er ihn nach und funkelte ihn böse an, „du weißt doch ganz genau, was ich meine! Verflucht, ich bin Draco Malfoy! Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, in was für eine Situation du mich bringst?"

Für eine Sekunde verschlug es Harry die Sprache, dann bahnte sich gesunde Wut ihren Weg in sein Hirn zurück. „In was für eine Situation _ich dich bringe?!_ Malfoy, du spinnst doch! Ich bin es, der alles zu verlieren hat! Ich bin der, der die Risiken trägt! Ich bin der verfluchte Junge-der-lebt-und-auf-dem-die-Hoffnungen-der-ganzen-verdammten-Welt-ruhen!"

„Und warum bist du dann hier?!" fragte der Blonde sofort zurück, „wenn wir uns darüber einig sind, dass wir womöglich alles verlieren, wenn wir..." Er stockte und eine zarte Röte überzog seine Wangen. Harry lächelte siegesgewiss.

„Wenn wir _was, _Draco?"

Die Schüchternheit, die kurz in Dracos Gesichtszügen augeflackert war, verpuffte sofort wieder und an ihre Stelle trat ein verschlagenes Grinsen. „Wenn wir zulassen, was sich unsere Hormone erhoffen."

Harry schnaubte. „Weil ich glaube, dass das, was wir gewinnen können, noch besser ist als jeder Verlust."

XXX

Draco starrte ihn nur an und hörte das Blut laut in seinen Ohren rauschen. Eben hatte er sich noch unter Kontrolle gehabt, hatte wieder das Gespräch dominiert und sich selbst schon fast wieder aus dem gefährlichen Terrain herausmanövriert, dass sich 'Gefühle' nannte. Und dann hatte natürlich Potter mit so einem Spruch kommen müssen, der alle Mauern, die er jemals um sich errichtet hatte, mühelos niederriss. Wie konnte er nur soviel Hoffnung besitzen? Wie konnte er so unumwunden an das Gute, das Positive, glauben, bei allem, was vor allem _ihm_ widerfahren war? Woher nahm er bloß die Kraft dazu?

„Das kannst du nicht wissen", murmelte er schwach obwohl er ahnte, dass er diesen Schlagabtausch längst verloren hatte und vielleicht auch nie die Chance gehabt hatte zu gewinnen, da er nicht nur gegen Harry sondern vor allem auch gegen sich selbst hatte kämpfen müssen. Der Gryffindor lächelte leicht und legte den Kopf schief.

„Natürlich weiß ich das nicht", meinte er leichthin, „deswegen bin ich in Gryffindor. Weil ich es nicht weiß und es trotzdem riskiere, weil ich hoffe, dass es stimmt." Seine Augen hingen erwartungsvoll an Dracos Lippen und der Blonde kämpfte vergebens um Selbstbeherrschung. Wie stellte sich der Andere das eigentlich vor? Das änderte nichts. Er war immer noch ein Malfoy und Potter war noch immer der großartige Hoffnungsschimmer aller. Sie waren dazu geboren, Feinde oder mindestens Rivalen zu sein – das änderte sich nicht, nur weil sie die Ferien zusammen verbringen mussten!

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und wandte angestrengt den Blick ab. „Du sagst es", sagte er leise, „du bist in Gryffindor. Ich bin in Slytherin." Er zwang die undurchdringliche Maske der Gelassenheit, die er im Laufe der Jahre so perfektioniert hatte und die sich in Harrys Gegenwart immer öfter von selbst verabschiedete, zurück auf sein Gesicht und sah dem Anderen kühl in die Augen. „Potter, vor nicht mal zwei Monaten warst du der festen Überzeugung, ich sei ein Todesser und ungefähr in einer Liga mit meiner Tante Bellatrix Black. Nicht unbedingt wenige unserer Schule haben dir unumwunden zugestimmt, und das nur, wegen meiner Herkunft und meinem Ruf. Wie denkst du dir das, wenn wir nach den Ferien wieder an die Schule zurückkehren? Jeder wird denken, ich hätte dich mit einem Fluch belegt oder einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen!"

Harry knurrte ärgerlich. „Was soll das, Draco?! Wirfst du mir vor, dass ich an das geglaubt habe, was mich 6 Jahre Hogwarts mit dir gelehrt haben? Ich kannte dich nicht! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wer du wirklich bist, bis wir uns hier getroffen haben!"

Draco lachte bitter auf. „Du hast auch jetzt keine Ahnung, wer ich bin."

Das Feuer in Harrys Augen erlosch und seine kämpferische Haltung verschwand von einer auf die andere Sekunde. Seine Schultern sanken herab und er sah müde zur Tür. „Wie du meinst, _Malfoy._"

XXX

Die Stille gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich.

Zwischen Draco und Potter war wohl irgend etwas vorgefallen, und seitdem schwiegen sie sich eisern während der gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten an.

Nicht, dass er normalerweise sonderlich viel darauf gegeben hätte, dauernd das Geplapper von 17jährigen hören zu müssen, aber dieses Schweigen war nervenzerfetzend. Hätte er damit nicht völlig gegen seinen Ruf gehandelt, hätte er ja selbst ein Gespräch angefangen, aber er würde sich durch zwei streitende Teenager kaum dazu bringen lassen, plötzlich zu Hagrid zu mutieren und über das Wetter zu philosophieren, auch wenn einer dieser Teenager sein Patensohn war. Also aßen sie in angespannter Stille und die einzigen Geräusche waren das Schaben des Bestecks auf dem Teller und das Scharren der Stühle, wenn sie zurückgeschoben wurden.

Und dann erschien erst Draco nicht mehr zum gemeinsamen Essen und danach auch Potter, was ihn nicht weiter verwunderte – anstelle des Gryffindors hätte er wohl auch kaum mit ihm gegessen. Von Bobbels erfuhr er, dass sich beide Zauberschüler ihr Essen aufs Zimmer bringen ließen oder sich selbst etwas aus der Küche holten, also verhungerten sie wohl nicht.

Es war fast, als wäre er tatsächlich alleine in seinem Haus, wie jedes Mal zuvor in den Ferien. Das einzige, was anders war, war die nicht zu leugnende innere Spannung, die das ganze Gemäuer zu erfüllen schien.

XXX

Er hatte es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten, weiter jeden Tag sein Gesicht zu sehen. Harrys Blick bohrte sich jedes Mal unbarmherzig in seinen eigenen und es schien eine stille Aufforderung darin zu liegen – eine Aufforderung, die er unmöglich annehmen konnte. Wenigstens einer von ihnen musste doch bei klarem Verstand bleiben und die Unmöglichkeit ihrer Situation anerkennen, und auch wenn ihm die Rolle der Vernunft nicht sonderlich gut gefiel, so hatte er sich doch damit abgefunden.

Aber er würde nicht ständig der Versuchung widerstehen können, wenn sie sich ihm tagtäglich präsentierte.

Er seufzte, klappte sein Buch zu und streckte sich ausgiebig, ehe sein Magen ein protestierendes Knurren von sich gab. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und schüttelte dann den Kopf – schon 10 Uhr abends, er hatte mal wieder das Essen vergessen.

Kurz überlegte er, Bobbels zu rufen und sich von der Hauselfe bedienen zu lassen, verwarf diesen Gedanken dann jedoch wieder – ein bißchen Bewegung würde ihm vielleicht ganz gut tun, schließlich hockte er seit Tagen nur in diesem Zimmer herum. Das konnte ja auch nicht gesund sein.

Seine Knochen knackten protestierend als er aufstand, doch er ignorierte sie geflissentlich und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Er war gerade dabei, in den Kühlschrank zu spähen und sich ein Stück kaltes Fleisch herauszunehmen, als sich seine Nackenhärchen aufstellten und er eine ihm nur zu gut bekannte Stimme hörte.

„Draco!"

XXX

Verflucht, und dabei hatte er ihn doch nicht mehr mit seinem Vornamen ansprechen wollen. Aber wie sollte er es unterlassen, wenn er den Anderen so sah – ohne seine übliche Maske der Arroganz, ohne die Schutzschilder, einfach nur Draco und nun mal nicht Malfoy, der ihm das Leben so schwer gemacht hatte.

Der Blonde drehte sich zu ihm um und schluckte. „Potter", sagte er sachlich, und Harry verzog leicht das Gesicht. Schön, anscheinend hatte der Slytherin kein Problem, ihn immer noch so zu sehen wie zu Schulzeiten. Wieso hätte sich auch etwas ändern sollen.

„Was tust du hier?" fragte er, und trat sich gleich darauf innerlich dafür. Es war ja reichlich offensichtlich, was sein Gegenüber hier wollte.

„Essen", erwiderte dieser auch direkt und lupfte leicht spöttisch eine Augenbraue, „ich nehme an, du willst das Gleiche?"

„Richtig", antwortete er und holte tief Luft. Er würde sich jetzt nicht durch die bloße Anwesenheit des Blonden aus dem Konzept bringen lassen, schließlich hatte er sich schon oft genug vor ihm zum Narren gemacht. „Wieso bist du nicht mehr zum Essen gekommen?"

Der Blick Dracos flackerte kurz und er sah kurz zu Boden. Schließlich seufzte er. „Verflucht, Potter, das weißt du doch ganz genau."

Harry seufzte ebenfalls und fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Es... ich meine... es tut mir leid. Du kannst ruhig wieder hingehen. Ich... ich werde..." Er räusperte sich frustriert. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, dass ich nochmal irgendetwas in der Richtung zu dir sagen werde wie bei unserem letzten Gespräch", sagte er schließlich, woraufhin der Blonde ein leises Schnauben von sich gab.

„Wenn das das Problem wäre, Potter, dann hätte ich keines", gab er zurück. „Ich bin es gewöhnt, dass man an mir interessiert ist. Viel schlimmer ist, dass ich es vielleicht gerne nochmal hören würde."

XXX

Bei Salazar, das hatte er gerade nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Was war bloß in ihn gefahren? Wieso konnte Potter ihn so aus dem Tritt bringen, dass er solche Sachen sagte?

Die grünen Augen vor ihm fingen plötzlich zu leuchten an. „Willst du denn?"

Er wusste, dass es nun um viel mehr ging als um die Frage, ob er es nochmals hören wollte. Wichtig war vermutlich viel eher die Frage, ob er es riskieren wollte. Ob er bereit war, alles zu nehmen, was mit Harry Potter kam – das ganze Paket: Sein zerstörter Ruf, das Misstrauen des Ordens, die enorme Gefahr...

Er schluckte schwer.

XXX

_Bei Merlin, jetzt antworte doch, du blonder Idiot._

Der Slytherin stand einfach da wie versteinert und starrte ihn an, ein unerfindlicher Ausdruck in seinen silbernen Augen. Wie oft würde er sich wohl noch in diese völlig vertrackte Lage bringen, nur um wieder enttäuscht zu werden, bis er endlich begreifen würde, dass Draco Malfoy ihn einfach nicht wollte? Sogar er, dem nachgesagt wurde, dass halb Hogwarts schon sein Bett beehrt hatte, wollte ihn nicht. Er war es eben einfach nicht wert, nicht mal als Trophäe, würde es ihm wohl auch nie wert sein, weil dem Slytherin sein Ruf viel zu wichtig war. Wie hatte er auch jemals denken können, dass der Blonde mehr für ihn empfand? Er spielte seine Spiele, sponn Intrigen – er war der Vorzeige-Slytherin! Was hatte er denn erwartet! Wie hatte er es sich nur erlauben können, sich ausgerechnet in ihn zu verlie...

Alle Gedanken verließen sein Hirn als sich ein Paar warme Lippen sanft auf seine legten.

XXX

Er wusste, dass es falsch war. Er wusste es sogar ganz gewiss, verdammt nochmal. Es interessierte ihn in diesem Augenblick nur nicht. In dieser Sekunde wollte er nichts mehr als alles hinter sich lassen, nicht mehr Draco Malfoy sein und einfach das tun, wonach seine Seele schon verzweifelt nach Wochen schrie. Also gab er nach, zog den Anderen an sich und küsste ihn, schon damit rechnend, dass der Gryffindor ihn von sich stoßen würde und dann umso überraschter, als sich dessen Arme besitzergreifend noch fester um ihn schlungen.

Es würde schwer werden. Aber, bei allen toten Slytherins, er liebte Herausfoderungen.

XXX

„Sir?"

Severus hob fragend den Kopf und blickte gleich darauf in das treuherzige Gesicht seiner Hauselfe. „Ja, Bobbels?"

„Morgen wird es keine frischen Muffins geben, Sir, Bobbels ist untröstlich!"

Dafür, dass sie 'untröstlich' war, strahlte sie aber ganz schön fröhlich. „Und wieso nicht, Bobbels?" Nicht, dass es ihn wirklich interessiert hätte. Aber fragen konnte ja nicht schaden.

„Um Muffins zu backen, Sir, muss Bobbels den Teig lange vorher anrühren, damit die Hefe aufgehen kann, und dann muss noch mehr Ei dazu getan werden, und anschließend Schokolade, und dann..."

„Bobbels", unterbrache er ungeduldig, „ich will nicht dein Rezept für Muffins. Ich will wissen, warum es morgen keine gibt." Zum Glück hatte Minerva das nicht gehört. Sie würde ihn ewig für diesen Satz auslachen.

„Bobbels möchte nicht in die Küche, um Mr Malfoy und Mr Potter nicht zu stören, Sir!" flötete die Hauselfe dann, und Snapes Kinnlade fiel gen Erdboden.

„Was?! Was soll das bedeuten?"

„Das soll bedeuten, Sir, dass Mr Malfoy und Mr Potter die Küche blockieren! Sie küssen sich, Sir!" verkündete sie mit einem breiten, stolzen Grinsen als hätte sie selbst die beiden aneinander getackert.

Snape sackte in seinem Stuhl zusammen und schloss die Augen, während er die Hauselfe mit einem Wink entließ. Na prima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soooo, und für alle, die jetzt Sorge haben, dass es vorbei ist - keine Sorge, es geht erst los! Das war quasi nur die Einführung, der erste Teil von "Lost Years". Es geht also baldestmöglich weiter!

Vielen, lieben Dank für die lieben Reviews!!! Ihr habt mich echt aufgebaut, ich zweifelte schon etwas, ob diese FF überhaupt gelesen wird... Ihr seid super! Ein ganz großes DANKE an jeden einzelnen!


	10. Chapter 10

Harry erwachte am nächsten Tag mit einem sehr dämlichen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er und Draco hatten noch Ewigkeiten in der Küche herumgestanden, bis plötzlich ein dumpfes Knallen aus dem Ostflügel des Hauses zu hören gewesen war und der Blonde erbleichte, irgendetwas von einem 'verhunzten Experiment' murmelte und nach einem letzten, süßen Kuss verschwand. Es störte Harry nicht sonderlich, da er nicht vorhatte, den jüngsten Malfoy nach dem letzten Abend auch nur die Chance eines Verschwindens zu geben. Der Slytherin gehörte jetzt ihm, ob er wollte oder nicht – das stand einfach fest.

Er räkelte sich noch einmal ausgiebig und öffnete dann die Augen, nur um wie ein kleines Mädchen aufzukieksen und erschrocken seine Decke fester zu fassen.

Snape lächelte schmallippig. „Auch schon wach, Potter?"

Harry blinzelte dümmlich und fragte sich dumpf, ob er im Schlaf gesprochen hatte. _Bei Merlin, bitte nicht._

„Was", _bei allen gerechten Zauberern, „_tun Sie hier?" _...Sie manisch-depressive alte Fledermaus?!_

Snape verschränkte die Arme und sah drohend auf ihn herunter. „Ich will etwas feststellen, Potter", sagte er kühl. Harry angelte nach seiner Brille und sah ihn dann erwartungsvoll an, woraufhin sich der Professor nicht weit von ihm auf der Fensterbank niederließ.

„Sie werden Draco in Ruhe lassen."

Harry machte ein überraschtes Geräusch und sein Unterkiefer folgte den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft und fiel herab. Woher wusste der denn nun schon wieder davon? „Ich denke, dass haben Sie nicht zu entscheiden", erwiderte er dann, nachdem er etwas seiner Fassung zurück erlangt hatte. Der Andere lupfte eine Augenbraue.

„Oh, ich denke schon, dass das durchaus in meiner Entscheidungsgewalt liegt, schließlich könnte ich ja auch einfach ihr Zimmer für den Rest Ihres Aufenthalts versiegeln. Mein Haus, meine Regeln", meinte er leichthin, woraufhin Harry ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. „Allerdings würde Sie das in Hogwarts kaum davon abhalten, wie ein Stalker hinter meinem Patensohn hinterher zu laufen, also werde ich Ihnen jetzt darlegen, wieso ich nicht will, dass Sie Draco weiterhin sehen."

Harry schnaubte und verzog leicht sein Gesicht. „Sie meinen, mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass Sie meinen Vater nicht mögen und mich erst recht nicht?"

„Exakt, Potter", erwiderte der Ältere, Harrys Spott einfach übergehend. „Es geht viel mehr darum, dass in Ihrer Gesellschaft nur zu gern Leute sterben."

Ein Kloß von der Größe eines Kinderkopfes schien sich plötzlich in Harrys Kehle manifestiert zu haben, und er wandte seine Augen aus dem stechenden Blick seines Gegenübers.

„Kein Widerspruch? Hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, Potter. Jeder, der Ihnen zu nahe kommt, leidet früher oder später. Überschlagen Sie nur einmal die letzten Jahre. Man könnte fast meinen, es wäre purer Selbstschutz, dass ich mich nicht dem Potter-Fanclub angeschlossen habe – und ich werde ganz sicher nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie Sie Draco korrumpieren!"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen und starrte angestrengt auf seine Hände. Snape hatte durchaus Recht, die Menschen in seiner näheren Umgebung hatten stets einiges durchzustehen. War es wirklich egoistisch, wenn er Draco nicht aufgeben wollte? Brachte er den Blonden dadurch in Gefahr?

„Lassen Sie ihn einfach in den nächsten Tagen in Ruhe. Vermutlich hat er dann ohnehin das Interesse an Ihnen verloren. Sie mögen es vielleicht nicht wissen, aber ich bin gerne so freundlich, es Ihnen noch einmal zu sagen: Draco ist ein Slytherin. Wir zeichnen uns nicht unbedingt durch Treue oder Liebe aus, sondern eher für Abwechselungsreichtum. Wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine." Er warf Harry einen letzten, vielsagenden Blick zu und verschwand dann aus seinem Zimmer.

Der Gryffindor ließ langsam den Kopf sinken, das Lächeln, das ihn geweckt hatte, schon längst von seinen Zügen verschwunden.

XXX

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Draco blinzelte müde und sah verschlafen zu seinem Patenonkel herauf. „Du bist doch schon drin, oder", murmelte er noch schlaftrunken zurück und richtete sich langsam in seinem Bett auf. Sein leicht verunglücktes Experiment von letzter Nacht hatte dummerweise mehr Schade angerichtet als er erwartet hate, und so hatte er noch einen großen Teil seines Schlafes opfern müssen, um die Spuren wieder zu beseitigen. Er hätte viel lieber weitergeschlafen – und vor allem weitergeträumt. Von einem gewissen, dunkelhaarigen Zauberer, der derzeit immer öfter seine Gedanken infiltrierte als er zugeben wollte.

„Es geht um Potter", sagte Snape da auch schon reichlich platt, und weckte den Blonden damit ziemlich effektiv auf. Seine silbernen Augen weiteten sich und ein Ziehen durchzog seine Brust.

„Ist ihm was passiert?" fragte er und versuchte vergebens, die aufkommende Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ihm geht es gut." Er seufzte und ließ sich auf Dracos Schreibtischkante nieder. „Hör zu, Draco... Potter ist wichtig für diesen Kampf. Sogar sehr wichtig. Es gibt da eine Prophezeiung..." Er stockte und holte tief Luft. „Nur er wird Voldemort besiegen können. Er allein hat die Fähigkeiten dazu, und frag mich bitte nicht, welche das sein sollen, denn ich kann weiß Gott keine Besonderheiten an ihm erkennen."

_Mir würde da schon einiges einfallen_, schoss es Draco durch den Kopf, doch er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich weiter auf Snape.

„Du... Draco, du lenkst ihn ab. Und Potter ist leider nicht so multi-tasking-fähig, dass er mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig tun kann. Würdest du daher – in Anbetracht der Umstände und der Seite, für die du dich entschieden hast – den Anstand besitzen, dein Interesse auf andere Objekte deiner Begierde zu richten?"

Draco starrte ihn sprachlos an, jeder Regung beraubt. Das konnte nicht wirklich passieren, oder? Er führte nicht wirklich gerade ein Gespräch mit _Severus Snape_ über das Für und Wider einer Beziehung zu Harry Potter. Das musste ein völlig seltsamer Traum sein. „Was?!" brachte er schließlich heraus, und sein Pate seufzte erneut.

„Lass Potter Potter sein! Denk doch mal darüber nach, was du alles damit riskierst! Nicht nur ihn – und damit die gesamte magische Welt, aber ich weiß ja, dass diese dir herzlich egal ist. Auch dich selbst! Wenn das mit euch raus kommt, ist deine Position in Slytherin Geschichte und du stehst ganz oben auf der Abschussliste des Dunklen Lords. Willst du das wirklich? Für Potter?! Hast du überhaupt darüber nachgedacht, was alles passieren kann?"

Der Blonde schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme. „Natürlich habe ich das, auch wenn mich eher interessieren würde, woher du überhaupt schon wieder davon weißt! Aber lassen wir das, mit so etwas habe ich sowieso gerechnet. Was mich und Potter betrifft – das geht dich herzlich wenig an. Es ist mein Leben. Und seins. Wir wissen, was wir tun, und glaube mir – wir _haben_ darüber nachgedacht."

XXX

Diese Aussage trug nicht gerade zu Severus' Beruhigung bei. Ein Kuss im Eifer des Gefechts, in der Hitze des Augenblicks – damit konnte er umgehen. Dann konnte er seinen Patensohn sicherlich auch von der Idiotie seiner Tat überzeugen. Aber wenn er wirklich darüber nachgedacht hatte und sich _trotz_ aller Widersprüche dafür entschieden hatte, dieses Wagnis einzugehen, dann war es schon fast zu spät.

Harry zu überzeugen, den Blonden in Ruhe zu lassen, war hiergegen ein Kinderspiel gewesen. Gryffindors. Ts. So einfach zu beeinflussen – man musste ihnen nur sagen, dass Andere durch ihr Handeln gefährdet wurden, und schon verhielten sie sich ruhig. Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich, dass etwas mehr Gryffindor auch in Draco steckte.

Dummerweise war dieser jedoch durch und durch Slytherin, und Slytherin dachten nun einmal zu allererst an sich selbst. Noch dazu waren sie stur wie türkische Maulesel, was das Ganze hier nicht vereinfachen würde. Er musste schärfere Geschütze auffahren.

„Wieso kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass Potter das alles ernst meint? Vielleicht will er dich nur aushorchen um zu sehen, ob du wirklich auf seiner Seite stehst?"

Sein Patensohn lupfte spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Ach, hat er dich deswegen etwa auch geküsst, Sev?" fragte er unschuldig zurück, und Severus schnaubte leise auf.

„Was ist mit deinem Vater? Denkst du, er wird seelenruhig dabei zusehen, wie du mit dem Feind anbandelst?!"

„Wenn du es ihm nicht sagst, wird er es nicht erfahren", erwiderte der Blonde ruhig und legte leicht seinen Kopf schief. „Was soll das hier? Wieso willst du mich von ihm fernhalten?"

„Wieso?!" wiederholte Snape aufgebracht und stand auf, „weil es Potter ist, verflucht! _Potter!_ Weil er dich nicht verdient! Weil er dich in Gefahr bringen wird und zu untalentiert ist um zu verhindern, dass du verletzt wirst! Weil er für all das steht, was du nicht bist! Weil es alles darin enden wird, dass Dumbledore dich verdächtigt, für den Dunklen Lord zu arbeiten! Und weil ich _bei den kalten Knochen von Salazar_ nicht dabei zusehen werde, wie du für den-Jungen-der-durch-pures-Glück-noch-lebt in dein Verderben rennst!"

Draco lächelte, ein ironisches, liebevolles Lächeln, und schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. „Ich denke, du kommst etwas zu spät. Wenn es wirklich mein 'Verderben' ist, dann stecke ich schon metertief drin."

Snape schnaubte und warf ihm einen letzten langen, abschätzigen Blick zu. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was du tust", sagte er leise, „denn du riskierst verdammt viel. Bist du dir sicher, dass er für dich das Gleiche tun würde?"

XXX

Manchmal konnte es ganz schön anstrengend sein, dass Severus ihn so gut kannte. Dadurch wusste er auch verdammt gut, was er sagen musste um ihn völlig aus dem Konzept zu bringen und ihn an allem zweifeln zu lassen, dessen er sich Sekunden zuvor noch völlig sicher gewesen war.

_Bist du dir sicher, dass er für dich das Gleiche tun würde?_

Nein, verflucht, das war er nicht. Wie sollte er sich auch sicher sein, er hatte schließlich bei ihrer letzten Begegnung nicht viel Zeit mit langen Diskussionen vergeudet. Das hatten sie ja nie getan. Sie hatten sich stets gestritten, bedroht oder gepiesackt. Eine sehr innige Beziehung.

Außerdem war er sich lange nicht so sicher, wie er nach außen hin vorgab zu sein, und Severus hatte seine Bedenken alle nochmals ans Tageslicht gezerrt und ihm brutal unter die Nase gerieben. _Sein Ruf. Sein Vater. Potter. Potter. Potter._

Er war sich nur einer einzigen Sache wirklich sicher, und dies war die Tatsache, dass er in Harrys Gegenwart mehr wie der Mensch war, der er gerne sein wollte. Weniger bitter. Glücklicher. Bereit, etwas zu riskieren, in der unmöglichen Hoffnung, dass es das wert war.

XXX

„Gehst du mir aus dem Weg?"

Harry fuhr ertappt herum und ließ dabei seinen Apfel fallen. Die Frucht kollerte durch den Raum und blieb zu Dracos Füßen liegen, der in diesem Moment für den Gryffindor viel mehr wie die Versuchung aussah als das Obst. _Wenn Adam mehr wie er ausgesehen hätte, hätte Eva niemals in den blöden Apfel gebissen und wir wären noch im Paradies._

„Dr--- Malfoy."

„Malfoy", wiederholte der Andere überrascht und zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, „wenn du mich schon so ansprichst, dann heißt das wohl 'Ja'."

Harry schluckte und lenkte seinen Blick auf den Apfel als hätte er noch nie etwas so interessantes gesehen. „Ich habe nochmal über alles nachgedacht, und ich denke inzwischen, dass...", setzte er an, wurde aber durch ein spöttisches Schnauben des Blonden unterbrochen.

„Nein, _Potter_, das wirst du nicht tun! Ich werde mich ganz gewiss nicht von einem _Gryffindor_ abweisen lassen! Du hast das Ganze angefangen! Du hast nicht locker gelassen! Und du wirst jetzt verdammt nochmal auch dazu stehen!" fauchte er aufgebracht, woraufhin Harry hart seine Zähne aufeinander presste.

„Es ist für dich und für mich sicherlich einfacher, wenn wir...", begann er erneut, immernoch den Apfel anstarrend, den Draco in diesem Moment wütend durch den Raum trat. Stücke der Frucht flogen durch den Raum und er zerstörte auf seinem Flug durch die Küche ein Glas, das laut klirrend zerbarst. Harry hob erschrocken den Blick und sah ihn zwei äußerst ungehaltene silbern leuchtende Augen.

„Einfach wäre es, wenn ich Pansy heiraten würde. Einfach wäre es, wenn ich das tun würde, was mein Vater von mir erwartet. Einfach wäre es, wenn Geld auf Bäumen wachsen würde und niemand arbeiten müsste! _Wir haben die Schwelle von 'EINFACH' schon lange überschritten!_ Komm mir nicht mit 'einfach', Potter! Da musst du dir schon etwas besseres einfallen lassen!"

Er schloss geschlagen die Augen und seufzte. „Es geht um dich", flüsterte er dann leise. „Ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen."

XXX

Sein Zorn verrauchte schlagartig. Wie machte der Gryffindor das nur? Wie konnte er ihn im einen Moment so wütend machen, dass er nur mit äußerster Mühe nicht das ganze Haus zusammen schreien konnte, und im nächsten so verloren wirken, dass er ihn am liebsten... Er verbot sich, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken, und schluckte stattdessen. Er war ein Slytherin und ein Malfoy, und er würde jetzt nicht weich werden!

„Mich? Oder dich selbst, Goldjunge?" Mit Befriedigung sah er, wie sich die grünen Augen seines Gegenübers wieder öffneten und schockiert weiteten. „Gib doch einfach zu, dass du mir nicht traust. Dass du Angst hast, dass ich dich ausliefere. Dass ich doch das bin, was du seit Schulbeginn in mir gesehen hast."

„Gut! Meinetwegen! Es ist so! Aber, bei allen gütigen Göttern, das ist _nicht_ der Grund!" Seine Wangen röteten sich und das Grün seiner Iris leuchtete verzweifelt auf. „Ich kann damit leben, mich selbst in Gefahr zu bringen. Ich bin es gewöhnt. Aber ich kann es nicht ertragen, noch jemanden zu verlieren, der mir etwas bedeutet!"

„Der dir etwas bedeutet?" wiederholte Draco schwach, sich plötzlich von Gefühlen überrollt fühlend, von denen er nicht einmal wusste, dass sie in solch extremen Maße existierten.

„Merlin, Draco, du behauptest doch immer, dass du so clever seist! Ist dir etwa nicht klar, wie sehr ich..." Die Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen versagte ihm und eine tiefe Röte kroch über seine Wangen, ehe er den Blick abwandte und wieder zu Boden sah.

Draco lächelte und überwand die Distanz zwischen ihnen mit ein paar langen Schritten. Sanft legte er ihm seinen Zeigefinger unters Kinn und zwang den Anderen so dazu, ihn anzusehen.

XXX

Er lächelte. Ein absolut anbetungswürdiges und nichtsdestotrotz teuflisches Lächeln, wusste der Blonde doch hundertprozentig, was er mit diesem Lächeln bei seinem Gegenüber anrichtete.

Harrys Knie wandelten sich in Pudding und das Atmen fiel ihm schwerer, während er in dem unendlichen Silber Dracos Augen zu ertrinken drohte.

Wie von selbst legte er seine Lippen auf die des Anderen, wieder einmal alle Konventionen, jegliche Erziehung und alles, was sie voneinander hätte trennen sollen, vergessend in diesem ewigen Moment, indem Draco nur ihn sah.

XXX

Es hatte so gut angefangen. Draco hatte wie eh und je spöttische, zielsicher verletzende Bemerkungen fallen lassen, die er selbst nicht besser hätte formulieren können, und Potter hatte, für sein hitziges Temperament zwar äußerst beherrscht aber immerhin, entsprechend Kontra gegeben. Tja, und dann hatte natürlich alles den Bach runtergehen müssen, weil Gryffindors nun mal nicht lügen konnten. Sie mussten ja mit der Wahrheit rausrücken, mussten immer und überall die Strahlemänner sein und brachten es selbst in Situationen wie diesen nicht über sich, auch nur die kleinste Lüge über ihre Lippen zu lassen. Dabei hätte es so einfach laufen können, wenn Potter einfach nur gesagt hätte, dass er Draco nicht wollte. Aber nein, Sankt Potter und die Wahrheit, wie hatte er etwas anderes erwarten können.

Snape hatte genau gesehen, was diese unerwartete Ehrlichkeit in Draco ausgelöst hatte. Hilflosigkeit, Verwirrung, Überforderung. Und er hatte gehandelt, wie er auch gehandelt hätte – mit einem Gegenschlag, frei nach dem Motto 'Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung'. Kurzzeitig hatte es geklappt und Potter war darauf eingegangen, aber dann hatte dieser natürlich wieder mit seinen Gefühlen anfangen müssen.

Gefühle.

Was war es nur mit Gryffindor und Gefühlen? Jeder Slytherin verstand es seit frühester Kindheit, seine Emotionen unter einer Decke von Arroganz und Zynismus zu verstecken. Gryffindors hingegen gingen ja fast mit ihrer überschäumenden Gefühlswelt hausieren! Wieso hatten die nur so wenig Kontrolle über sich selbst?

Was dann geschehen war, verbannte er am besten ganz weit aus seinen Gedanken. Dieses kleine, glückliche Lächeln auf den Zügen seines Patensohnes würde er wohl nie vergessen, und das ausgerechnet Potter es hatte sein müssen, der solch ein Strahlen auf das Gesicht des Blonden zauberte, war einfach ungerecht.

Er hatte der Szene den Rücken gekehrt und war zurück zu seinen Büchern gegangen, dabei leicht den Kopf schüttelnd. Er hatte es versucht, er hatte es wirklich versucht. Sie mussten eigentlich alle beide wissen, dass es nicht klappen _konnte_, dass es zu viele Vorurteile, zu viel Hass und alte Feindschaften auf beiden Seiten gab, als dass ihre Bindung jemals die Ferien überdauerte, aber sie hatten es ja darauf angelegt.

Aber, bei Salazar, sie sollten nicht glauben, dass er es ihnen auch noch leicht machen würde.

XXX

Schwer atmend schob Harry den Slytherin von sich und senkte den Kopf. Dracos heftiger Atem streifte seine Wange und ließ ihn innerlich erschaudern, aber er musste sich wieder darauf besinnen, was er hier tat. In was für eine Gefahr er Draco brachte. Und auch wenn dieser es anscheinend nicht schlimm zu finden schien, so konnte er doch nicht mit dem Gedanken leben, dass er ihn durch sein Handeln mitten ins Schussfeld Voldemorts stellte.

„Ich... ich kann nicht", sagte er leise, und spürte wie sich der Blonde gleich darauf in seinen Armen anspannte. Hastig ließ er ihn los und versuchte, mehr Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, doch hinter ihm war nur die Wand. Er saß in der Falle.

„Komm schon, Potter, sei etwas mehr Slytherin", meinte Draco daraufhin und lehnte sich etwas vor, sodass seine Lippen fast sein Ohr berührten, „nimm dir einmal im Leben, was du willst, und denk nicht darüber nach, was passieren wird. Sei eigennützig." Seine Hände stützen sich rechts und links von Harrys Kopf auf. „Lebe."

Harrys Atem beschleunigte sich und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, ehe er der Versuchung Dracos nicht länger widerstehen konnte und mit fast brutaler Verzweiflung nach dessen Taille und Hinterkopf griff. Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend legten sich seine Lippen auf die des Anderen – aber zum ersten Mal gelang es ihm tatsächlich, nicht daran zu denken was noch so alles geschehen könnte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Und wieder mal Ende. Ich hoffe, es ist mir gelungen, Snape möglichst Rowling-getreu darzustellen - ich bin mir da nie so ganz sicher, meistens artet mein Snape entweder in viel zu nette oder viel zu abscheuliche Gefilde ab, dieses neutrale Mittelding bekomme ich nie besonders gut hin. Snape und mich verbindet auch so eine Art Hassliebe - ich kann mich nicht so recht entscheiden, ob ich ihn mag oder doch lieber tot sehen will, was wohl auch damit zusammenhängt, dass ich in nur in Extremen darstellen kann. Naja.

Nochmals vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews! Bobbels scheint es euch ja wirklich angetan zu haben -- dummerweise wird die nette kleine Elfe nicht mehr sonderlich viele Auftritte bekommen, die Ferien neigen sich für die beiden ja allmählich dem Ende zu...

Was SIJ betrifft, MyLady - ich schreibe noch an dem kommenden Kapitel, aber es wird definitiv weitergehen! Allerdings brauche ich dafür z Zt etwas länger als für die anderen FFs, tut mir leid mit der Verzögerung!


	11. Chapter 11

Sanfte Lippen wanderten quälend langsam an seinen Bauchmuskeln hinunter, neckten kurz seinen Bauchnabel und glitten noch tiefer, nur um kurz vor seiner kaum zu übersehenden Erregung abzuschwenken und kleine, hauchzarte Küsse auf der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel zu hinterlassen. Er stöhnte frustriert und wand sich leicht unter den Liebkosungen.

„Wenn du nicht bald zur Sache kommst, sterbe ich hier", flüsterte er, seine Stimme vor Lust heiser, und ein paar sehr selbstzufriedene silberne Augen blinzelten ihn amüsiert an.

„Geduld", wisperte der Andere zurück, wohlweislich so sprechend, dass sein heißer Atem sanft über seine Haut glitt. Er biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe und schloss die Augen, da der Anblick des Slytherin ihn in diesem Augenblick viel schneller zum Höhepunkt katapultieren würde als es ihm jetzt lieb wäre.

Seidiges Haar kitzelte wie zufällig seine ohnehin überempfindliche Haut und geschickte Hände fuhren aufreizend langsam an seinen Rippen entlang, unsichtbare Muster auf ihn malend, während sich der Blonde selbst allmählich wieder aufwärts bewegte und dabei mit der Zunge eine feuchte Spur auf seinem Oberkörper hinterließ. Er konnte vor Verlangen kaum atmen und griff blind nach Dracos Nacken, die Lippen des Anderen gegen seine pressend um diesen zu zeigen, wie aufgewühlt er von dessen Handlungen schon war. Mit seinen Beinen umschlang er die Taille des Blonden und zog ihn näher, sodass ihre Haut glühend heiß aufeinander traf und beiden ein leises Seufzen entglitt.

„Ich will dich", sagte er leise und biss sanft in das Ohrläppchen des Slytherin, „jetzt."

Draco stockte kurz und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. „Bist du sicher? Ich meine, wir..."

„Ja", unterbrach er ihn und sah ihm fest in die Augen, „ich bin sogar _verflucht_ sicher."

Ein kleines, durch und durch anbetungswürdiges Lächeln schoss über Dracos Gesicht, das allerdings alsbald von Lust abgelöst wurde, als Harrys Hand ihren Weg nach unten fand und sich sanft auf sein Glied legte. „Tu es."

XXX

Es war unbeschreiblich.

Er hätte nie erwartet, dass es so... so intensiv sein könnte. Es war ja nun weiß Gott nicht das erste Mal für ihn, er war schließlich ein Slytherin, noch dazu ein Malfoy und sah auch noch gut aus. Es war nicht mal das zweite Mal. Um ehrlich zu sein, hätte er vermutlich eine recht lange Strichliste gebraucht um nachzurechnen, das wievielte Mal er gerade Sex hatte, aber nichtsdestotrotz war es vollkommen anders.

Neu. Unbekannt.

Besser.

Jede winzige Bewegung Harrys, jedes Geräusch, jeder Gesichtsausdruck schien sich in sein Hirn zu brennen und ihn schier um den Verstand zu bringen. Er – Draco Malfoy – hatte den Gryffindor sogar anfangs darum bitten müssen, sich nicht zu bewegen, damit nicht schon alles vorbei war bevor es überhaupt angefangen hatte.

Es war einfach zuviel, zu gut, zu elektrisierend, zu... perfekt.

Ihr Rhythmus war vollkommen im Einklang, jede ihrer Bewegungen ergänzte sich optimal, sogar ihr Herz schlug im gleichen, schnellen Takt. Muggel hätten wohl behauptet, es war Magie, was sich da so frei zwischen ihnen abspielte.

Er war im Bett noch nie sonderlich laut gewesen. Wenn, dann waren es meist seine jeweiligen Partner, die erschlagen vor Lust aufquiekten oder sonstige Töne von sich gaben, was er allerdings eher peinlich als erregend fand. Nun aber, mit Harry, musste er an sich halten um nicht wie ein Geisteskranker das ganze Haus zusammen zu schreien. Stattdessen verbiss er sich in der Schulter des Gryffindors, schmeckte dessen salzigen Schweiß und war nur noch mehr berauscht. Als er kam, konnte er es schließlich nicht verhindern, und ein heiseres, erschöpftes „Oh Harry..." verließ grollend seine Kehle.

Und dann, leise, kaum hörbar, die Antwort des Dunkelhaarigen: „Draco..."

Wäre er nicht schon gekommen, so wäre es spätestens in diesem Moment passiert. Und genau in diesem Augenblick bemerkte er, wie sehr er noch Severus gegenüber untertrieben hatte, als er von seinen Gefühlen für den Gryffindor gesprochen hatte.

XXX

Es war das erste Mal, dass er mit jemand männlichem Sex hatte. Er hatte mit Ginny geschlafen, in den letzten Weihnachtsferien – und wenn Ron davon wüsste, hätte ihm der Rothaarige vermutlich ein paar Zähne ausgeschlagen – aber das war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem, was er in den letzten Sekunden empfunden hatte.

Sein ganzer Körper schien zu brennen, und an den Stellen, an denen ihn Draco berührte, war die Hitze am überwältigendsten. Er konnte kaum Atmen wegen der immer wiederkehrenden Wellen der Lust die über ihm einschlugen, und die der Slytherin fast unbewusst mit den kleinsten Gesten auslöste.

Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass der Blonde sich nicht so auf völligem Neuland bewegte wie er selbst. Schließlich kannte er dessen Ruf, und wenn auch nur die Hälfte von dem stimmte, was er gehört hatte, dann besaß Draco trotzdem immer noch deutlich mehr Erfahrung als sein gesamter Schlafsaal zusammen. Zu behaupten, dass es ihn nicht stören würde, dass sich schon Dutzende Andere in der gleichen Lage wie er gerade befunden hatten, wäre zwar eine glatte Lüge – aber ein kleiner, nicht zu leugnender Teil genoss es auch, von dem mit der Erfahrung erlangten Wissen profitieren zu können. Draco schien genau zu wissen, wie er ihn berühren musste, damit er ihn völlig um den Verstand brachte – aber was noch weitaus erregender und schöner war, war die Tatsache, dass er bei dem Blonden anscheinend ähnliche Gefühle auslöste.

Dass nicht nur er um Beherrschung kämpfen musste, sondern auch der als so kühl geltende Slytherin, der sogar leise, fast nicht zu hören, seinen Namen hauchte, als er kam. Es war ein kleines, nichtsdestotrotz unerwartet schönes Geschenk, und er erkannte in diesem Moment, wie stark seine Gefühle inzwischen geworden waren.

XXX

Er seufzte und schloss leise die Tür wieder hinter sich.

Draco war nicht in seinem Zimmer, und es war nicht sonderlich schwer zu erraten, wo er sich dann wohl gerade befand.

Nicht, dass es ihn wunderte, dass sein Patensohn schließlich auch diesen letzten Schritt in seiner aufkeimenden Beziehung zu Potter gegangen war. Aber trotzdem er es dumpf befürchtet und wohl auch erwartet hatte, war dieser deutliche Beweis für die Intensität des Verhältnisses zwischen seinen beiden Hausgästen doch reichlich schockierend.

_Ausgerechnet Potter._

Wo waren die Zeiten hin, als er Draco noch hatte ermahnen müssen, damit er nicht dauernd irgendwelche Bettgeschichten in sein Haus schleppte, wie es in den vergangenen Ferien der Fall gewesen war, als Lucius in Azkaban saß? Wie es schien, hatte der Blonde nur noch Augen für Potter.

_Allerdings sieht er aber auch nicht viel anderes._

Sein Gesicht hellte sich unmerklich auf und sein Schritt war um einiges leichter, als er daraufhin in sein Arbeitszimmer zurückging und einen Brief verfasste.

XXX

„Draco!"

Der Blonde drehte sich überrascht um und blinzelte verblüfft. „Damien?"

Sein Gegenüber grinste breit und seine blauen Augen funkelten im diffusen Licht der Fackeln unergründlich auf. „Natürlich ich! Und jetzt steh nicht so da, das ist doch keine Art, einen alten Freund zu begrüßen!"

Und mit diesen Worten überwand er die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen und zog den überrumpelten Slytherin in eine enge Umarmung.

XXX

Harry taumelte wie geschlagen von der Tür weg und starrte perplex auf den Fremden, der Draco in einer eindeutig mehr als platonischen Art begrüßte. Wie von selbst drehte er der Szene seinen Rücken zu und floh.

XXX

„Aber... wieso bist du hier?"

Der Blonde schien nicht unbedingt glücklich, ihn zu sehen. Wo war das Feuer geblieben, das eigentlich seit jeher Dracos Augen erfüllt hatte, sobald er ihn sah?

„Snape hat mir eine Eule geschickt, dass du in der Nähe bist. Und darum dachte ich mir, ich komme mal vorbei! Du hättest auch ruhig selbst mal schreiben können!"

Dracos Miene blieb unbewegt und der kleine Vorwurf schien an ihm abzuprallen. „Snape also", stellte er kühl fest, „ich hätte es mir denken müssen."

Damien runzelte leicht die Stirn und trat einen Schritt von dem Slytherin weg. „Ist das etwa schlimm?! Früher hättest du dich gefreut, mich zu sehen." Er lupfte leicht eine Augenbraue. „Habe ich meinen Charme verloren?" Er lächelte und legte den Kopf leicht schief, eine Pose, von der er nur zu gut wusste wie sie auf sein Umfeld wirkte. Draco jedoch reagierte kaum und tat ihm nicht den Gefallen, ihn wieder näher zu ziehen, so wie er es früher immer getan hatte.

„Natürlich nicht, und das weißt du auch", erwiderte er ruhig, „allerdings hat sich einiges geändert in letzter Zeit..." Er stockte und sah an Damien vorbei zur Wand.

Dieser fühlte allmählich, wie sich leichter Ärger in seinem Bauch zusammen sammelte. Er hatte etwas anderes erwartet, als er gekommen war. Er hatte einen Draco erwartet, der ihn mit einem Lächeln empfing, der ihn alsbald seiner Kleidung entledigte und ihn wieder daran erinnerte, wieso er, der eigentlich niemals zweimal den gleichen Partner hatte, immer wieder zu Draco Malfoy zurückkehrte. Was jetzt jedoch vor ihm stand war ein unnahbarer und dadurch auf frustrierende Art nur noch anziehender wirkender Eisklotz, der ihn mit jeder Geste auf Abstand zu halten schien.

„Geändert?" echote er und drehte Dracos Gesicht wieder so zu sich, dass er ihm in die Augen sehen musste, „was soll das heißen? Bist du in ein Kloster eingetreten und hast ein Keuschheitsgelübde abgelegt?"

Der Andere grinste kurz. „Wohl kaum", antwortete er, „es ist nur, dass..." Wieder brachte er den Satz nicht zu Ende und in dem Silber seiner Iris tauchte für einen winzigen Augenblick etwas auf, das Damien niemals dort zu finden gedacht hätte: süße Unsicherheit.

„Bei Mordred, Draco", sagte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf, „du bist doch nicht etwa in einer _Beziehung?_ Und dann auch noch in einer _monogamen_?!"

Die Wangen des Slytherin färbten sich leicht rot, und Damien lachte amüsiert auf. „Du und monogam?! Ich bitte dich! Wir wissen doch beide, dass das nichts wird. Mit wem bist du überhaupt so plötzlich liiert?!"

XXX

_Liiert. In einer Beziehung. In einer __**monogamen **__Beziehung._

Alles Stichworte, die vor wenigen Tagen wohl niemand mit ihm in einem Satz erwähnt hätte, und er selbst am allerwenigsten. Von daher hätte er wohl darauf vorbereitet sein müssen, dass Damien etwas überrascht war.

Im Stillen verfluchte er seinen Paten mit Inbrunst dafür, dass er ihn in diese prekäre Lage gebracht hatte und sich plötzlich Fragen gegenüber gestellt sah, die er frühestens wieder in Hogwarts erwartet hatte. Aber vermutlich war genau das der Plan des Älteren gewesen.

Severus Snape war einfach viel zu sehr Slytherin, ale es für irgendjemanden gesund sein konnte.

„Das ist kompliziert", würgte er schließlich hervor, woraufhin Damien nur noch breiter lächelte und dabei eine Reihe blendend weißer Zähne entblößte.

„Natürlich ist es kompliziert, schließlich bist du ein Teil davon!" erwiderte er ironisch. „Draco Malfoy, nicht interessiert an bedeutungslosem Sex... Ich würde dein Gegenstück ja nur zu gerne mal kennenlernen – passiert schließlich nicht alle Tage, das jemand es schafft, einer Giftschlange die Zähne zu ziehen!"

Draco biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Damien wollte ihn nur provozieren, das war ihm natürlich bewusst, was jedoch nichts daran änderte, dass jedes seiner wohlgesetzten Worte genau ins Schwarze traf. _Durmstrang muss ein wahrer Hort der Freundlichkeit sein, wenn Damien dort zum Hufflepuff-Äquivalent gehört._

„Du willst doch nur den Lauf der Geschichte umkehren und mir meinen Freund ausspannen, sowie ich es letztes Jahr mit deinem getan habe." Er gönnte sich ein kleines, selbstzufriedenes Lächeln. „Aber das würde ohnehin nicht geschehen, wir beide wissen ja schließlich, wer von uns beiden mehr auf unsere Bewunderer wirkt."

Damien zog unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte anerkennend. „Gift ist anscheinend noch in genügend großem Maße vorhanden", meinte er dann, „dann bist du wohl doch nur gezähmt worden von einem besonders geschickten Schlangenbeschwörer." Ein vieldeutiges Funkeln trat in seine Augen. „Kann er gut Flöte spielen, Draco?"

„Besser als du", gab der Blonde ungerührt zurück, auch wenn er innerlich kochte. Er dankte Merlin still dafür, dass Harry nicht in der Nähe war.

„Oh, das kannst du gar nicht wissen", erwiderte der Durmstrang-Schüler mit einem teuflischen Grinsen, „ich hatte ein volles Jahr, um zu üben."

Draco lachte überrascht auf.

XXX

Dieses Lachen.

Ob der Blonde wohl auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung hatte, wie unglaublich erotisch dieses Lachen war? Es zeigte ein Stück des echten Draco, des Menschen hinter der Fassade aus kühler Arroganz und wohlplatziertem Sarkasmus, und Damien fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob der ominöse Partner des Slytherin wohl von dieser gut verborgenen Seite des Anderen wusste.

„Du erinnerst mich an einen Freund", meinte Draco dann, nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte, und die Gesichtszüge des Dunkelhaarigen entglitten ihm kurz. Ein Freund – das war ganz eindeutig der falsche Ansatz.

„Blaise Zabini, vielleicht kennst du ihn?"

Seine Miene hellte sich wieder etwas auf, und er nickte. Ja, und ob er Zabini kannte – der gutaussehende Italiener hatte schon des öfteren seine Phantasien besucht, wenn er auch das Original bisher nicht gehabt hatte. Bisher war der Schwarzhaarige einfach nicht auf seine Avancen eingegangen, und allmählich erkannte er auch, warum – wenn Draco im Spiel war, hatte er meist keine Chance mehr.

Wie der Blonde schon völlig richtig bemerkt hatte, war die Austrahlung des Slytherin viel zu anziehend, als dass man sich derer lange entziehen konnte, und war alsbald hoffnungslos verloren. Genau deswegen hatte er schließlich letztes Jahr seinen Freund an den Anderen verloren, und genau deswegen war sicherlich auch Blaise Zabini nicht zu bewegen gewesen, sich etwas intimer kennen zu lernen – wo es Draco gab, konnte es niemand Anderes mehr geben, was wohl auch der Grund dafür war, dass er jetzt hier stand und sich eine Abfuhr einfing.

Sowas passierte einem Damien Snape eigentlich nicht.

„Zwischen uns ist schon ewig dieses Knistern, dieser Hinweis darauf, dass es vielleicht mehr sein könnte als Freundschaft. Aber du kennst mich." Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin... war nicht der Typ dafür, und ich wollte nichts riskieren, was unsere Freundschaft gefährden würde. Bei dir ist es ähnlich. Ich kann also nicht."

Er sagte nicht, dass es ihm leid tue. Vermutlich tat es das jedoch, und Damien war dankbar, dass Draco diese entwürdigenden Worte nicht aussprach.

Er lächelte gequält und hauchte einen kurzen, letzten Kuss auf die einladenden Lippen des Anderen. „Hoffentlich ist er es wert."

Das Silber in Dracos Augen begann zu leuchten. „Das ist er."

Er drehte sich um und ging, auf seinem Weg zur Tür leicht den Kopf schüttelnd. Draco Malfoy hatte sich gerade die Chance auf bedeutungslosen, nichtsdestotrotz äußerst heißen Sex entgehen lassen, und er hatte ihn abgewiesen. Auf eine viel nettere Art, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte.

Die Zeiten hatten sich ganz eindeutig geändert.

XXX

Er hätte es wissen müssen.

Draco Malfoy blieb Draco Malfoy, auch nachdem er mit Harry Potter geschlafen hatte. Es hatte sich nichts geändert, außer vielleicht der lächerlichen Tatsache, dass er wirklich geglaubt hatte, der Andere könnte das Gleiche für ihn empfinden was er fühlte.

Ein tiefer Seufzer entfuhr ihm und er ließ müde seinen Kopf sinken. Was hatte er bloß an sich, dass alle seine Beziehungen immer auf die eine oder andere Weise im Desaster enden mussten? Erst dieses ganze Debakel mit Cho, die in ihm wohl auch nie mehr gesehen hatte als den Menschen, der ihren geliebten Freund in seinen letzten Sekunden beigestanden hatte... Dann Ginny, was natürlich schon von vornerein zum Scheitern verurteilt gewesen war – schließlich wurde jeder ihrer Schritte mit Argusaugen von Ron überwacht, und außerdem hatte sie wohl gehofft, dass er der Held ihrer Kindheitsträume war – und obwohl sicherlich ein gewisser Heldenkomplex in ihm begraben lag, so wollte er doch nicht nur als der Retter der Welt angesehen und angehimmelt werden.

Und jetzt das – Draco Malfoy. Wie hatte das überhaupt passieren können? Wie hatte er jemals glauben können, dass das zwischen ihnen Bestand haben könnte? Es ging hier nun mal um Malfoy, den vielgepriesenen Eisprinzen Slytherins. Mit dem Namen Malfoy verband man Macht, Reichtum und Verschlagenheit. Wohingegen bei dem Namen Potter wohl kaum ähnliche Gedanken aufkamen. Wie hatte er nur zulassen können, dass sich diese beiden Welten vermischten? Snape hatte vermutlich Recht, und sie sollten es einfach auf dem beruhen lassen, was es jetzt war, und es als kleinen Ferienflirt ansehen. Dann könnte auch sein Gewissen endlich aufhören, sich zu regen, da er den Blonden schließlich nicht mehr in Gefahr bringen würde. Sie könnten sich in der Schule wieder anfeinden, und keiner würde von diesen bedeutungsschweren letzten Wochen erfahren.

Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sich allein bei diesen Gedanken sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammenzog, war die Idee wirklich gut.

„Potter!"

Sein Puls setzte einen Schlag lang aus und er drehte sich langsam um. In der Tür stand Draco Malfoy, ein schwer zu definierender Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund empörte ihn diese so beherrschte Maske heute, und er stand ruckartig auf.

„Was, _Malfoy?" _fragte er schneidend zurück und sah befriedigt, wie der Slytherin bei der Anrede verwirrt blinzelte. Seit längerem hatte er ihn nicht mehr mit seinem Nachnamen angeredet, und diesen boshaft-verachtenden Ton hatte er noch viel länger nicht gebraucht. Draco dagegen redete ihn nur zu gerne bei seinem Nachnamen an, auch wenn aus dem einstmals dahingespuckten 'Potter' inzwischen dank seines seidenweichen Tonfalls fast eine Liebkosung geworden war. Trotz allem war und blieb es sein Nachname, verflucht – und was erdreistete er es sich überhaupt, ihn noch in dieser Art anzusprechen, nachdem er sich gerade noch mit einem Anderen verlustiert hatte?!

„Ich... habe dich gesucht", sagte Draco langsam, „du bist heute nicht gekommen."

„Oh doch, ich war da", erwiderte Harry giftig und verschränkte die Arme, „allerdings warst du beschäftigt."

Zu seiner Überraschung huschte bei diesen Worten fast so etwas wie Erleichterung über das Gesicht des Slytherin und ein kleines Lächeln machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit, was Harry in diesem Moment nur noch mehr erboste. _Er weiß genau, was dieses Lächeln mit mir macht, der Bastard._

„Du hast Damien also gesehen", stellte er schlicht fest, und Harry gab ein wütendes Schnauben von sich. _Damien also._

„Ja, habe ich", antwortete er kühl und sah einen Moment lang zu Boden. „Wieso... wieso nennst du ihn Damien und mich Potter?" fragte er dann nach kurzem Überlegen und hob den Blick, um die einmalige Gelegenheit zu bekommen, einen komplett überrumpelten Malfoy vor sich zu sehen.

„Er... du... eh...", machte er hilflos, ehe er die Augen schloss und sich ein paar Sekunden lang zu sammeln schien. „Ich kann dich nicht einfach plötzlich 'Harry' nennen. So nennen dich Weasley und Granger. Ich bin nicht wie sie und ich werde es auch nie sein. Und er... ist wie Blaise. Ein alter Freund."

_Ein alter Freund._ _Wie Blaise._

Er war kein Freund von Konkurrenz, was Liebesdinge anging. Er hielt sich dann immer zurück und ließ die Anderen machen – so war es bei Cho und Cedric gewesen und bei Ginny und Dean genauso. Aber der Gedanke, Draco an Blaise oder diesen ominösen Damien zu verlieren, ließ sein Blut kochen und ungeahnte Eifersucht in ihm aufwallen. „Ein alter Freund also", wiederholte er mit verengten Augen, „ich umarme Ron nicht so."

Draco grinste leicht. „Bist du etwa eifersüchtig? Auf Damien?"

Er biss sich hart auf die Lippen. „Habe ich Grund dazu?" _**Darf **__ich es überhaupt sein?_

„Vielleicht", erwiderte der Blonde ruhig und zuckte mit den Schultern und fragte dann plötzlich reichlich zusammenhangslos: „Hast du einen zweiten Vornamen?"

Harry war zu perplex um nicht darauf zu antworten. „James, nach meinem Vater."

Der Slytherin grinste ein ihm nur zu gut bekanntes Grinsen von lang gehasster Arroganz. „Alte Zauberertradition, den Erstgeborenen nach seinem Vater zu benennen. Mein zweiter Vorname ist auch Lucius." Er rümpfte leicht seine Nase und Harry erkannte schockiert, dass dies das erste Mal war, dass er etwas Negatives gegen seinen Vater auch nur andeutete.

„Es ist sehr slytherin von dir, Besitzansprüche zu stellen, Jay", sagte er dann und kam ein paar Schritte näher, bis schließlich nur noch eine dünne Wand Luft zwischen ihnen war.

„Jay?" echote Harry schwach und kämpfte gegen die Versuchung an, die der Blonde immernoch für ihn darstellte sobald er so nahe war wie jetzt.

„Jay", bekräftigte er mit einem Nicken, „und nur ich nenne dich so."

Harry schloss genießerisch die Augen als sich sanfte Lippen auf seinen Hals legten, und ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen.

_Es ist sehr slytherin von dir, Besitzansprüche zu stellen._

_Nur ich nenne dich so._

Sein Gewissen würde wohl noch etwas leiden müssen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vielleicht erinnern sich die Leser von 'Thestrals' noch daran, dass Draco im Schlaf nach "Jay" gerufen hat ---- es dürfte jetzt wohl klar sein, wieso das passiert ist!!

Dank gilt meinen lieben Reviewern, vor allem Ilina und l-Lyla-l, die mir sehr liebe aufbauene Reviews geschrieben haben... Ihr seid super, danke! Auch allen anderen Reviewern natürlich ein ganz großes Dankeschön - dass die FF noch fortgesetzt wird ist nur euretwegen!

Kurz noch eine kleine Info: Neuigkeiten über Schreibfortschritte kann man ab jetzt hier finden:

http// heldin-delta . livejournal . com

Ohne die Leerzeichen, versteht sich!


	12. Chapter 12

„Wie soll das mit uns weitergehen?"

Die Muskeln unter seinen Fingern verspannten sich und der Blonde öffnete fragend seine Augen. „Was meinst du?"

Harry schnaubte leicht und rollte sich auf die Seite, seinen Kopf aufstützend, während er immernoch unsichtbare Muster auf die helle Haut von Dracos Brustkorb zeichnete. „Du weißt genau, was ich meine. Hogwarts."

„Hmm", machte der Andere und legte seine Hand sanft auf die des Gryffindors, diesen so davon abhaltend, weiter mit seinen Fingerspitzen diesen ablenkenden Druck auszuüben, „Hogwarts."

Harry erwiderte nichts sondern biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und wartete einfach ab, während seine Augen sich an einem Punkt unter Dracos Ohr festsaugten als wäre es das Interessanteste der Welt. Sein Innerstes verknotete sich mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde mehr und er musste sich fast zum Atmen zwingen, während er auf die Antwort des Slytherin wartete.

„Ich denke, das Klügste ist wohl, niemandem etwas zu sagen."

Sein Kopf schnellte hoch und er blinzelte leicht. „Du meinst..."

Draco seufzte leicht und rollte sich ebenfalls auf die Seite, Harrys Kinn anhebend und seinen Blick suchend.

„Hör mal, Jay, ich kann nicht im Laufe eines Sommers die Seiten wechseln, meinen Vater verraten und auch noch mit Harry Potter anbandeln. Dann bin ich in Slytherin Freiwild und für das nächste Todessertreffen ein gefundenes Fressen. Ich muss das langsam machen, stückenweise, und versuchen, meinen Einfluss zu nutzen um so viele wie möglich mit mir zu nehmen."

Harry nickte nur benommen und spürte, wie seine Kehle plötzlich trocken wurde. Draco wollte wirklich...

„Was du in Gryffindor tust, ist dir überlassen. Sag es ihnen oder lass es, solange nicht postwendend das ganze Schloss davon erfährt", unterbrach Draco da seine Gedanken, und der Dunkelhaarige schluckte schwer.

„Es würde dir nichts ausmachen?" fragte er leise, und der Blonde seufzte und drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken, seinen silbernen Blick auf die Decke über ihm richtend.

„Ich weiß, dass es dir wichtig ist", erwiderte er bloß, woraufhin Harry leicht lächelte.

„Du hast ziemlich viel darüber nachgedacht", stellte er fest und unterdrückte den irren Wunsch, wie ein Idiot zu grinsen. Anscheinend hatte auch der Slytherin immer wieder überlegt, was zu tun war und wie man einen Kompromiss finden konnte... Wobei Harry ja schon befürchtet hatte, dass es am Ende darauf hinaus laufen würde, dass Draco ihn kalt lächelnd abservierte und auf ihrem ehemaligen Rivalen-Verhältnis bestand. Dass er die Beziehung weiter führen wollte – in welcher Form auch immer – war mehr, als er sich erträumt hatte. Und dass er nur die einzige, überaus gut verständliche Forderung hatte, das Ganze noch nicht publik zu machen, war sogar noch viel mehr, als er sich je erhofft hatte. Er hatte das Gefühl, in jedem Moment höchst würdelos zu kichern zu beginnen.

„Ja", antwortete Draco knapp und schloss die Augen, „aber ich will ehrlich sein, bevor deine romantischen Gedanken dir dein Hirn vernebeln."

Von himmelhoch jauchzend zu zu Tode betrübt innerhalb von weniger als 3 Sekunden. Das musste selbst für Draco ein Rekord sein.

„Es geht nicht nur um Slytherin. Es geht auch um mich." Er drehte Harry den Kopf zu und seufzte leise. „Du wirst es nicht verstehen weil du ein Gryffindor und noch dazu Harry Potter bist und es für dich so etwas wie Prestige nicht gibt... Aber ich habe einen Ruf. Macht. Einfluss. Alles Dinge, auf die ich sehr viel Wert lege. Und diese Sache hier könnte mir das auf einen Schlag nehmen."

Harry sagte nichts sondern starrte ihn nur an. Seine Lippen waren wie eingefroren. Schon allein die Degradierung ihrer Beziehung zu 'dieser Sache hier' war wie ein plötzlicher Schlag ins Gesicht, aber auch die Worte stachen wie kleine Nadelspitzen zielsicher in sein Innerstes.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, ob du es wert bist, dass zu riskieren. Ob du es wert bist, es möglicherweise zu verlieren. Ob _wir_ es wert sind."

Der Dunkelhaarige erwiderte noch immer nichts, fühlte aber, wie das Blut langsam seine Wangen verließ. Er war nicht sicher, ob er weiter zuhören wollte.

„Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich zu keiner Antwort gekommen. Noch nicht." Sein intensiver Blick wurde eine Spur weicher und er streckte seine Hand aus um sanft über Harrys Wange zu streichen. „Ich kann aber nicht anders, als es zu versuchen. Aber du sollst wissen, dass ich dir nichts für immer versprechen kann."

Harry nickte bloß und brachte ein vages Lächeln zustande. „Das ist schon in Ordnung, Draco. Ich habe von dir auch nichts anderes erwartet." Er schloss seine Augen, zwang sich zu ruhigem Atmen und klammerte sich verzweifelt an den guten Dingen fest, während er sich langsam umdrehte und dem Blonden seinen Rücken zuwandte.

_Er hat sich nicht gegen dich entschieden._

_**Aber auch nicht wirklich für dich.**_

_Er versucht es._

_**Solange er seinen Ruf damit nicht gefährdet.**_

_Dass ist mehr, als die meisten Anderen bekommen._

_**Du bemerkst nicht einmal, dass du nur Morrissons Platz eingenommen hast, als seine kleine, sündige Affäre. **_

_**Sein dreckiges Geheimnis. **_

_**Die Person, die für ihn die Beine breit macht, wenn er Erleichterung sucht.**_

_Vielleicht reicht mir das ja._

_**Wenn dir das reicht, bist du auch nicht mehr als eine billige Hur...**_

Warme Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille und zogen ihn eng an eine muskulöse Brust, seinen inneren Monolog effektiv erstickend. Samtweiche Lippen legten sich sanft an sein Ohr und hauchten einen sanften Kuss unter sein Ohr.

„Es wäre viel einfacher, wenn das hier nie passiert wäre", murmelte Draco leise, und Harry biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe um nicht frustriert in das Kissen zu schreien, „wenn ich das hinter mir lassen könnte und so weitermachen könnte wie bisher. Aber", er küsste sanft Harrys Nacken, „ich kann nicht." Und dann leiser, wie das Eingeständnis einer Schwäche: „Du... bedeutest mir etwas."

Die hämische Stimme in seinem Inneren verstummte und er entspannte sich etwas, ehe er sich in den Armen des Slytherin umdrehte und dessen Lippen mit seinen eigenen verschloss.

XXX

„Seid ihr fertig?"

Sowohl Harry als auch Draco nickten stumm und der Gryffindor warf einen letzten, fast traurigen Blick auf die ihn umgebenden Mauern. Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er jemals so etwas wie positive Gefühle zu irgendetwas haben würde, dass mit Snape zu tun hatte, aber er würde dieses Haus wirklich vermissen.

Wobei das natürlich nur eine recht lahme Ausrede war. Das Haus könnte ihm kaum gleichgültiger sein, was er wirklich mehr vermissen würde, als er es sich eingestehen wollte, war die stete Präsenz eines gewissen, blonden Slytherin, der mit so einer stoisch-ruhigen Miene da stand, dass es leichten Ärger in ihm aufkochen ließ. Bedeutete Draco das alles etwa gar nichts? Oder konnte er wirklich nur seine Gefühle so gut verbergen, dass selbst er nicht mal eine Spur der Emotionenen des Slytherin lesen konnte?

Silberne Augen wandten sich seinem Blick zu, und ein kühler Schauer lief über Harrys Rücken. „Zurück in die Realität, Jay", sagte er leise, fast tonlos, und immernoch mit so wenig Gefühl als hätte er so eben die Uhrzeit angesagt. Trotzdem – etwas in dem unergründlichen Silber und die Nutzung seines speziellen Namens für ihn ließ einen Hauch dessen durchscheinen, wonach Harry sich so sehr sehnte.

„Ja", sagte er bloß und nahm dann den Portkey, den Snape ihm wortlos hinhielt, den Ausdruck von Missfallen auf den Zügen seines Lehrers übergehend. Kurz darauf stellte sich das inzwischen bekannte und nichtsdestotrotz immernoch verhasste Ziehen in seiner Bauchgegend ein und das Bild Dracos verschwand vor seinen Augen. Seine Füsse kamen hart auf den Boden des Gleis 9 ¾ auf.

XXX

„Jay?" echote sein Pate mit einem Hauch von Spott in der Stimme, woraufhin ihm Draco einen gelangweilten Blick zuwarf.

„Dass du das gehört hast, bestärkt die Vermutung, dass du auf die eine oder andere Weise mit Fledermäusen verwandt bist", sagte er bloß und streckte die Hand aus, offensichtlich auf seinen Portkey wartend. Snape rührte sich nicht.

„Wie stellst du dir das vor, Draco? Wie soll das in Hogwarts funktionieren?"

Der Blonde zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das ist nicht dein Problem."

Snape schnaubte frustriert und verschränkte die Arme. „Du bist mein Patensohn."

„Ich weiß", erwiderte Draco und seufzte schließlich. „Was erwartest du von mir, Sev? Dass alles wieder so wird wie vor den Ferien? Das wird es nicht. Finde dich damit ab."

„Es geht mir hier nicht um mich", stellte der Schwarzhaarige kühl klar und taxierte den Jüngeren mit Blicken, „weißt du überhaupt, in was für eine Gefahr du dich bringst? Und ihn ebenfalls?"

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Morgen brannte für einen kurzen Blick eine undefinierbare Emotion in dem Silber Dracos Augen auf, verschwand aber sofort wieder. Er hatte viel zu lange und viel zu gut von seinem Vater gelernt. „Wir wissen, was wir tun."

Sein Pate gab ein leises „Tsk" von sich und hielt dem Blonden dann seinen Portkey hin. „Ich hoffe, das weißt du wirklich."

Er ergriff das alte Buch in der Hand des Älteren, und Augenblicke später landete er vor dem Hogwarts Express.

XXX

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich Draco auf, ein abgegriffenes Buch in der Hand, welches dieser sofort in einen nahe bei stehenden Abfalleimer fallen ließ. Ohne einen Blick nach rechts oder links zu werfen ging er auf den Zug zu und stieg ein, sich anscheinend entweder der Augenpaare in seinem Rücken nicht bewusst oder sie gekonnt ignorierend. Ohne nachzudenken lief er ihm hinterher und folgte ihm in ein bis auf ihn leeres Abteil.

„Draco!"

Der Blonde hob den Blick und blinzelte, ehe der Ansatz eines Lächelns auf seinen Zügen erschien.

„Blaise."

Er sah gut aus. Nicht, dass das etwas Ungewöhnliches für den Malfoy-Erben war. Er hatte schließlich schon immer gut ausgesehen, hatte stets mit einem einzigen Lächeln Dutzende von Mädchenherzen zum Schmelzen gebracht und mit einem einzigen Blick mehr aussagen können als andere mit ewig langen Diskussionen. Es lag ihm im Blut und gehörte zu seinem Wesen wie sein Name. Aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen wirkte er noch anziehender als sonst. Weniger kühl. Echter.

„Wie waren deine Ferien?" fragte er mit leicht hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, und der leiseste Ansatz feiner Röte fand sich auf Dracos Wangen wieder.

Bei Mordred und allen dunklen Zauberern – das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Blaise' Lächeln verschwand von seinem Gesicht und für einen winzigen Augenblick spiegelte sich das Entsetzen und der Schock in seinen Zügen wieder, der mit kalten Fingern nach seinem Herzen griff, bevor er sich mit lang antrainiertem Slytherin-Abwehr-Verhalten wieder sammelte.

_Potter?!_

„Nicht ganz so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe", erwiderte Draco ausweichend, und Blaise fühlte, wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete.

„Salazar, Dray", sagte er heiser, „du hast doch nicht wirklich..."

Draco warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, der ihn sofort zum Verstummen brachte. „Doch", sagte er knapp, „und halte mir bitte keine Vorträge, das hat Sev schon getan. Es ist unsere Entscheidung."

_Unsere Entscheidung._

Blaise stellte langsam seinen Koffer ab und sank in seinen Sitz, den Blick aus dem Fenster richtend. Er hatte also Recht behalten. Für Draco gab es nur die Extreme, und anscheinend hatte Potter das Unmögliche geschafft und sich als einer der wenigen Menschen herausgestellt, die es wert waren, von dem Blonden geliebt zu werden.

Denn dass er ihn liebte, daran hatte der Dunkelhaarige keinen Zweifel mehr, auch wenn es Draco selbst vermutlich nicht mal klar war. Aber er hatte niemals zuvor je von sich und einer anderen Person in einem so endgültigen Ton als „wir" gesprochen, und dass er ausgerechnet jetzt im Zusammenhang mit Potter davon anfangen musste, ließ alle tief im Inneren des Italieners gehegten Träume und Wünsche auf einen Schlag zerplatzen wie Seifenblasen.

_Potter, du verfluchter Bastard._

XXX

„Und, wie war dein Sommer in der Bat-Höhle?" Seit Harry Ron irgendwann einmal von dem Muggel-Comic 'Batman' erzählt hatte, benutzte der Rothaarige mit Begeisterung Synonyme daraus, um Snape damit auf die eine oder andere Weise zu beleidigen. So auch dieses Mal, und dem Ausdruck auf seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht nach zu urteilen erwartete er wohl irgendwelche haarsträubenden Geschichten über die Schlaf- und Essgewohnheiten seines Gastgebers hören.

Harry jedoch bemühte sich redlich darum, nicht zu übermäßig zu erröten, und räusperte sich leise. „Nicht so schlimm, wie ich dachte", antwortete er dann, und fragte hastig, bevor der seine Stirn runzelnde Ron eine weitere Frage stellen konnte: „Und bei euch? Hast du jetzt endlich ein Spiel der Cannons gesehen?"

Die Miene des Rothaarigen erhellte sich und er begann ausführlich über das Quidditch-Spiel seiner Lieblingsmannschaft zu berichten, während Hermine ihren besten Freund mit immer noch leicht skeptischer Miene betrachtete.

XXX

„Da bist du ja endlich!"

Draco hob den Blick, den er bisher nachdenklich auf den tapfer vor sich hin schweigenden Blaise gerichtet hatte, und sah direkt in die wutfunkelnden Augen von Pansy Parkinson.

„Pansy."

„Oh, der Herr erkennt mich doch, welch ein Wunder", fauchte sie wütend, „wo warst du den Sommer? Wieso hast du dich nicht gemeldet? Gehst du mir aus dem Weg?!"

Der Blonde hob leicht die Schultern und verzog keine Miene. „Ich war unterwegs", antwortete er dann, „stört dich das? Hattest du etwas bestimmtes mit mir vor?" Die hochgezogene Augenbraue ihres Gegenübers ließ es ziemlich deutlich werden, dass er genau wusste, was sie eigentlich mit ihm in den Ferien geplant hatte, und ihre Wangen färbten sich unwillkürlich in ein tiefes Rot.

„Mistkerl."

Sie ließ die Tür hinter sich wieder zufallen und presste fest ihre Zähne aufeinander. Es war im Grund egal, was er von ihr hielt – er würde sie heiraten, egal, ob er es wollte oder nicht und auch dieser Sommer, den er weiß-Merlin-wo verbracht hatte, würde daran nichts ändern.

Trotzdem wäre es um einiges schöner gewesen, wenn er auch nur ansatzweise etwas davon fühlen würde, was in ihr schon seit einiger Zeit am Brodeln war.

XXX

„Hast du Morrison irgendwo gesehen?"

Blaise runzelte leicht die Stirn und wandte dem Blonden widerwillig seinen Blick zu. „Wieso?"

Draco sah sinnend an die Abteildecke und seufzte lautlos. „Du weißt, wieso."

Diese Antwort bestätigte, was er insgeheim vermutet hatte, und Blaise schnaubte leicht. Anscheinend hatte auch diese 'Beziehung' mit Potter nichts an dem Bestreben des Blonden geändert, so viele Herzen auf seinem Weg zu brechen wie es nur irgend möglich war, und der blonde Hufflepuff war wohl noch nicht genug gequält. Nicht, dass Morrison Blaise irgendwie leid täte. Beileibe nicht. Aber er teilte nun einmal nicht gern, und nun musste er offensichtlich schon mit Potter teilen – da konnte ihm das erneute Auftauchen des Hufflepuff nicht ungelegener kommen.

„Dir ist klar, wie unglaublich dämlich das ist?!"

Langsam senkten sich die Lider des Slytherin über seine grauen Augen und seine Lippen kräuselten sich leicht. „Irgendetwas muss ja an Normalität erhalten bleiben."

_Und wenn es schon nicht unsere Freundschaft ist, dann wenigstens mein Ruf als Hogwarts fleischgewordene Klein-Mädchen-Phantasie._

Obwohl nicht ausgesprochen, stand der Satz weithin sichtbar auf den Zügen des Blonden zu lesen, und sein Gegenüber verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Was hatte er eigentlich erwartet? Dass er ihm freudestrahlend um den Hals fallen und für sein großes Glück mit Potter beglückwünschen würde? Dass es ihm nichts ausmachen würde, dass er nicht mehr länger der Einzige war, den Draco in seine Geheimnisse einweihte? Dass er so tun würde, als wäre nichts geschehen?!

„Du wirst ihn schon noch finden", sagte er kühl und wandte seinen Blick wieder aus dem Fenster, als Draco seine Augen wieder aufschlug und leicht den Kopf schüttelte, so seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich lenkend. Blau traf auf Silber, und wieder einmal versank der Italiener hilflos in den unergründlichen Tiefen der Augen des Blonden.

_Wieso bei allen dreizehn Druiden muss es ausgerechnet Draco sein..._

„Bitte, Blaise", sagte er leise und sah ihn dabei eindringlich an, „du nicht auch noch. Ich kann das nicht ohne dich."

_Dann lass es doch, du blöder Idiot, _schoss es ihm kurz durch den Kopf, und seine Zähne gruben sich tief in seine Unterlippe.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, worum du mich bittest", sagte er tonlos, hielt jedoch dem Blick seines Freundes stand, „oder du weißt es, und es ist dir egal. Wie auch immer, das ist ja nichts Neues. Du bist, wie du bist, und denkst nun mal zuallererst an dich."

Draco senkte betroffen den Blick, ehe er den Kopf in diesem anbetungswürdigen Winkel schief legte und ein zaghaftes Lächeln wagte. „Ich bin ein Slytherin", erwiderte er, als würde das alles erklären.

Und zu Blaise' leiser Verdammnis tat es das sogar.

XXX

„... und deswegen, verehrte Schüler, liebe Kollegen, werte Geister, werden wir bald ein paar Gesandte aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrangs begrüßen dürfen!"

Lauter Applaus und fröhliche Pfiffe ertönten, während Ron neben ihm leicht die Stirn runzelte. „Durmstrang? Etwa auch dieser Krum-Typ?"

Hermine errötete leicht und nickte. „Ja, Viktro hat mir schon geschrieben, dass er wohl dieses Jahr kommt, aber nicht wieso. Ist das nicht aufregend? Jetzt vereint sich Europa, um Voldemort entgegen zu treten!"

„Er hat dir geschrieben?!" wiederholte der Rothaarige entsetzt, völlig die Tatsache des Schulzusammenschlusses übergehend und wie stets nur noch von der akuten Gefahr – die da Viktor Krums schriftlicher Kontakt zu Hermine hieß – beseelt. Harry lächelte in seinen Saft hinein und sah über die Tische hinweg in ein ihm nur zu gut bekanntes Paar silberner Augen, dass sich in genau diesem Moment für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ihm zuwandte und damit unversehens einen Schwarm Schmetterlinge in ihm aufflattern ließ. Dann wandte der Blonde wieder den Blick ab und sagte irgendetwas zu Blaise, woraufhin der Italiener ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen ließ und den Anderen leicht mit seinem Ellenbogen anstieß.

Eine kleine, steile Falte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und er starrte ärgerlich auf seinen Teller. Er wusste, er sollte nicht eifersüchtig sein. Nicht, nachdem Draco ihm sogar mehr oder weniger deutlich gesagt hatte, dass er auch seine sexuellen Eskapaden an der Schule zwecks des Bestehens seines Rufs nicht aufgeben würde. Trotzdem wurmte ihn das innig-vertraute Verhältnis zwischen dem Italiener und Draco weitaus mehr als irgendwelche sexuellen Kontakte des Blonden, von denen er höchstens hörte, sie jedoch nicht so überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschmiert bekam.

Er beneidete den Italiener. Aus tiefster Seele und mit mehr Inbrunst, als er es für möglich gehalten hätte. Wie gern hätte er neben dem Blonden gesessen, sich mit ihm unterhalten und ihre so fragile Beziehung etwas stabilisiert. Aber an seiner Stelle saß da dort dieser unglaublich gut aussehende blauäugige Mistkerl, der scheinbar mühelos ein Lächeln auf die kühlen Züge des Malfoy-Erben zauberte und wohl in jeder Hinsicht besser zu dem Blonden gepasst hätte als er selbst.

_Aber er hat dich gewählt._

Er kräuselte leicht die Lippen und zerschnitt mit etwas mehr Gewalt als eigentlich nötig sein Stück Fleisch. _**Ja, Gott und er allein wissen, warum.**_

_**Und wie lange noch.**_

XXX

„Und, Severus, wie haben sie sich benommen?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schnaubte leicht und wandte den Kopf an die Decke. „Nun, man kann nicht sagen, dass ich das, was passiert ist, je für möglich gehalten hätte."

Der Schulleiter runzelte die Stirn und faltete in guter, alter Dumbledore-Manier die Hände vor sich. „Wie meinst du das? Haben sie sich gestritten? Musstest du sie voneinander fernhalten?"

Ein neuerliches Schnauben, diesmal mit einem leicht spöttisch-ironischen Unterton. Wie man es schaffen konnte, selbst ein so banales Geräusch wie ein Schnauben noch spöttisch klingen zu lassen, war eindeutig eine Slytherin-Fertigkeit. „Sie haben sich bestens verstanden. Trotzdem hätte ich sie gern voneinander 'ferngehalten', wie du es formulierst, allerdings lag das außerhalb meiner Macht. Sie... nun ja. Sind sehr stur. Vor allem Draco."

Die Falten in der Stirn des Älteren vertieften sich noch. „Was soll das heißen?"

Die schwarzen Augen des Zaubertranklehrers bohrten sich in die hellblauen seines Gegenübers. „Sie sind ein Paar, Albus. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy haben sich anscheinend ineinander verliebt. Toller Plan, wirklich, sie den Sommer über zusammen zu sperren."

XXX

_... Wir sehen uns in einer Woche! Grüß Blaise und dein kleines Geheimnis von mir!_

_Damien_

Langsam ließ Draco den Brief sinken und starrte aus dem Fenster. Das konnte nicht gut enden.

XXX

_Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, dich wiederzusehen! Gabrielle sendet dir Grüße!_

_Bisous, Fleur_

_PS: Dieser blonde Slytherin, ich glaube, er heißt Draco – ist er noch Single? _

Harry zerknüllte das unschuldige Pergament wütend in seiner Hand. Na prima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Also erstmal - wai! Hab schon lange nicht mehr so ein langes Kapitel geschrieben, aber irgendwie konnte ich es schlecht vorher aufhören lassen. Es ist ja auch nicht wirklich viel passiert, das hier dient also quasi eher dem "Vorspiel" für die folgenden Kapitel. Ihr dürft euch freuen!

Viel lieber Dank gilt wie immer meinen hochverehrten Reviewern - ihr wisst ja, dass ich das ganze hier nur euretwegen schreibe! Und ihr wisst ja auch, wie sehr mich jeder einzelne Review antreibt! DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!

An dieser Stelle übrigens eine Entschuldigung an AMJ - tut mir leid, die Buchstaben durcheinander gewurschtelt zu haben, ich bin z Zt etwas unkonzentriert... Aber du hast Recht, Tony ist tatsächlich einfacher:D

Schreibfortschritt-Informationen werden wie immer hier veröffentlicht:

http:// heldin-delta . livejournal . com


	13. Chapter 13

„Mr Malfoy, wie schön, dass Sie es einrichten konnten."

Draco unterdrückte ein Schnauben und kräuselte leicht seine Lippen. Es war ja kaum so, dass er eine direkte Anweisung des Schulleiters hätte ablehnen können.

„Sie haben ja vermutlich gehört, dass wir bald Besuch bekommen", hing Dumbledore nach einer Weile an, als offensichtlich wurde, dass der Blonde wohl kaum auf diese reichlich lahme Begrüßung reagieren würde. Auch diesmal ließ sich Draco nicht zu einer Antwort herab sondern nickte bloß. Die Lippen des Älteren presste sich ärgerlich zusammen.

„Wie ich hörte, haben Sie sehr gute Kontakte zu einigen Bewohnern Durmstrangs, besonders zu Severus' Neffen... Es wäre schön, wenn Sie Ihren Freunden das Leben ihr etwas leichter machen würden."

Draco lupfte eine Augenbraue und sah einen Moment lang fragend in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Er, als der persönliche „Lebensumstandverbesserer' von Damien? Wieso kam ihm dieser Ansatz so bekannt vor?

„Sie haben nicht zufällig letztlich mit Severus gesprochen?" fragte er unschuldig.

„Außerdem hat Fleur Delacour – Sie erinnern sich vielleicht, die Viertel-Veela? - sich nach Ihnen erkundigt", redete Dumbledore weiter, ohne auf Dracos Frage einzugehen. „Auch bei ihr erwarte ich von Ihnen ein großes Maß an Aufmerksamkeit. Wir wollen es unseren Gästen hier so angenehm wie möglich machen."

Diesmal unterdrückte er sein Schnauben nicht. „Und wenn diese Annehmlichkeiten in körperlichen Diensten meinerseits enden, ist das für Sie auch kein Problem, oder wie darf ich das verstehen?" Seine Stimme troff nur so vor bitterem Sarkasmus, und zum ersten Mal seit seinem Eintreffen ließ sein Gegenüber seine freundliche Fassade fallen und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Was ist das zwischen Ihnen und Harry, Draco?"

Die Augen des Blonden wurden zu schmalen, silbernen Schlitzen. „Ich erinnere mich nicht, Ihnen erlaubt zu haben, meinen Vornamen zu nutzen, _Professor. _Abgesehen davon wüsste ich nicht, was Sie das angeht."

Dumbledore grollte leise. „Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn Sie aus einer plötzlichen Laune heraus Ihres sowie Harrys Wohlbefinden freimütig aufs Spiel setzen."

„Es ist unsere Entscheidung", sagte er zum wohl dutzendsten Mal seit er diese 'Beziehung' mit Harry angefangen hatte. Allmählich gewöhnten sich sogar seine Lippen daran, dieses bisher fast unbekannte Wort „unsere" zu formen.

„Ich werde das nicht tolerieren", sagte der Schulleiter knapp und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Draco zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Wie schön für Sie", sagte er spöttisch.

XXX

Ob Draco auch nur eine Ahnung davon hatte, wie ähnlich er in diesem Moment seinem Vater war? Die gleiche kühle Arroganz, die selbe Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber allem, was nicht ihn betraf und exakt der gleiche Ausdruck von gelangweiltem Spott auf seinem Gesicht.

_Ich hätte ihn nie in den Orden aufnehmen dürfen._

Er seufzte und beugte sich etwas vorwärts. „Mr Malfoy, Sie haben an dieser Schule einen gewissen Ruf. Sie haben, wenn ich den Gerüchten der Schülerschaft Glauben schenken darf, eine recht große Auswahl was Ihre Partner angeht. Wieso also muss es unbedingt Harry sein?"

Das Gesicht des Malfoy-Erben änderte sich. Dumbledore konnte beim besten Willen nicht genau sagen, was sich an der Miene des Blonden veränderte, und vielleicht wäre es einem weniger guten Beobachter gar nicht aufgefallen. Er aber bemerkte es, und die Emotion, die plötzlich hauchfein in den Zügen des Slytherin abzulesen war überraschte ihn. War das etwa Frustration?

„Denken Sie, ich habe mir das ausgesucht?" fragte er leise mit einem leisen Unterton von Bitterkeit, „dass ich das _geplant _habe?" Er verzog das Gesicht und stand auf. „Ich werde mich um Damien kümmern. Und um Fleur. Alles andere ist nichts, worauf Sie Einfluss haben."

XXX

Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen.

Seit Monaten schon zerbrach er sich den Kopf darüber, wie er die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden wieder auf sich lenken konnte, und jetzt war es passiert – Draco hatte ihn plötzlich wieder angesprochen und völlig unvermittelt ein Treffen für den nächsten Tag arrangiert. Naja, eigentlich hatte der Slytherin viel mehr gesagt, wann er wann wo zu erscheinen hatte, aber das lief im Grunde aufs Gleiche hinaus. Fakt war: Draco wollte ihn wiedersehen! Also hatte auch er den Sommer über wohl immer wieder an ihre Zeit gedacht und sich heimlich danach gesehnt.

James Morrison war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er der derzeit glücklichste Mensch in ganz Hogwarts war.

XXX

Er war mit 100-prozentiger Sicherheit der unglücklichste Mensch in ganz Hogwarts.

Sein Freund – wenn man ihn denn so nennen konnte – hatte ihm gerade per Eule mitgeteilt, dass sie sich in den nächsten Tagen bis Wochen wohl sehr wenig bis gar nicht würden sehen können, da er leider sehr beschäftigt sei.

Beschäftigt.

Er musste seine Phantasie nicht wirklich anstrengen um darauf zu kommen, mit was sich der Blonde _beschäftigte._

Und jetzt kam also auch noch Fleur, die bezaubernde Teilveela, und äußerte Interesse an ihm. Als wäre es nicht schon schlimm genug, dass die Schüler nacheinander dem Charme des Slytherin verfielen, nein – jetzt wurden auch noch aus anderen Ländern fremde, ätherisch-schöne Zauberinnen angekarrt und brachten das Kartenhaus, das die Beziehung zwischen ihnen darstellte, gefährlich ins Wanken.

Natürlich hatte er Dumbledore davon erzählen müssen. Nicht, dass er das gewollt hatte, aber der Schulleiter hatte explizit danach gefragt als ob er so etwas schon geahnt hätte.

Sowieso verhielt sich der alte Magier ihm gegenüber zur Zeit sehr seltsam. So vorsichtig, als habe er Angst vor ihm. Oder vielleicht auch um ihn. Schwer zu sagen.

Vor einigen Tagen, bei Snape, war seine Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen. Er hatte zwar gewusst, dass Draco Andere treffen würde – wer konnte von dem Blonden auch etwas anderes erwarten – aber es jetzt tagtäglich wieder unter die Nase gerieben zu bekommen, war viel schlimmer und schwieriger, als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte. Wieso war ihm vor den Ferien eigentlich nie aufgefallen, wie viele Schüler schier um einen einzigen Blick des Slytherin bettelten? Es widerte ihn an, und noch mehr, da er sich selbst dazu zählen musste.

Er schnaubte leise, kritzelte eine hastige Notiz an Draco und machte sich auf dem Weg in die Eulerei, um sich eine der Schuleulen auszuleihen, da er ja kaum Hedwig, die wohl auffälligste Eule der ganzen Schule, in die Slytherin-Kerker schicken konnte. Genausogut könnte er auch gleich in großen, roten Lettern „Draco Malfoy gehört Harry Potter" an die Tür der großen Halle schreiben.

Der Gedanke zauberte ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Züge und er schüttelte den Kopf, als er bemerkte, wie verlockend dieser abstruse Gedankengang war. Mit einem Seufzen stieß er die Tür zur Eulerei auf und suchte sich, das protestierende Kieksen Hedwigs übergehend, einen unauffälligen, schwarzen Uhu aus.

„Du verschickst Briefchen? An wen denn, Potter?"

Harry fuhr herum und versteckte aus antrainierter Gewohnheit den Zettel hinter seinem Rücken, ehe sich seine Züge entspannten und er ungewollt lächelte. „Rate."

„Hm", machte Draco bloß und legte den Kopf schief, „ich wette, der Adressat sieht unglaublich gut aus, ist heißbegehrt, hat das strahlendste Lächeln ganz Englands und einen Körper, der Göttern würdig wäre. Noch dazu ist er natürlich unglaublich intelligent, charmant und geheimnisvoll."

_Bastard_, schoss es dem Gryffindor durch den Kopf, während er tapfer weiter lächelte. „Ganz falsch", erwiderte er, „der Adressat ist aufgeblasen, arrogant, so kalt wie ein toter Fisch, und was das Aussehen angeht – naja. Guter Durchschnitt, höchstens."

Der Blonde grollte leise, schnappte sich den Zettel aus Harrys Hand und warf einen Blick auf den Empfänger, ehe er den unschuldig drein blickenden Dunkelhaarigen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue musterte. „Aufgeblasen, arrogant und so kalt wie ein toter Fisch? Guter Durchschnitt?" wiederholte er fragend und kräuselte seine Lippen, „aber Jay, warum bist du dann bloß mit mir zusammen?"

Ein unerwarteter Blitz purster Elektrizität schoss durch Harrys Körper und brachte ihn so sehr zum Grinsen, dass er mit Sicherheit noch am nächsten Tag Schmerzen im Kiefer haben würde. Seine Augen fingen unwissentlich an zu leuchten. „Keine Ahnung", antwortete er dann, darum bemüht sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr in die Worte des Slytherin in Euphorie versetzten, „ich schätze, ich warte nur, bis etwas Besseres vorbei kommt."

Draco grollte erneut, dieses Mal jedoch deutlich ernster. Der spielerische Ausdruck aus seinen Augen verschwand, und mit purster Verwunderung stellte der Gryffindor fest, dass es Eifersucht war, was da so kurz in dem Silber seiner Iris aufblitzte.

XXX

_Du naiver Trottel musst doch überhaupt nicht warten, du müsstest nur deine Augen aufmachen._

Manchmal fand er es unglaublich anziehend und erregend, wie unschuldig der Gryffindor noch war und mit welcher Begeisterung er Dinge erforschte, die für ihn noch unbekannt waren. Manchmal allerdings – in Momenten wie diesen – würde er den Dunkelhaarigen am liebsten am Kragen packen und schütteln.

Bemerkte er es wirklich nicht? Die Blicke, die ihm stetig folgten? Die getuschelten Gespräche, die verstummten, sobald er sich näherte? Das sehnsuchtsvolle Seufzen, sobald er lächelte?

Er selbst war sich seiner Bewunderer sicher. Er spürte jeden einzelnen Blick und konnte mit geschlossenen Augen im Speisesaal sagen, wie viele Augenpaare gerade an seinen Zügen hingen und nur auf einen Blick von ihm hofften. Er war damit aufgewachsen und hatte sich darauf eingestellt. Und er wusste, was er wollte – er wollte Harry. Deswegen konnte es ihm auch egal sein, wie viele an seinen Lippen hingen, wenn er mit Blaise redete oder seinen Bewegungen folgten als würde er damit geheime Zeichen aussenden.

Harry hingegen war völlig ahnungslos. Und wer versicherte ihm, dass er noch bei ihm bleiben würde wenn der Gryffindor erst einmal bemerkte, dass der Blonde bei weitem nicht der Einzige war, der sich für ihn interessierte? Dass es sogar eine beachtliche Anzahl von Anderen gab, die nur zu gern an der Seite des Retters der Zaubererwelt gestanden hätten – und das auch öffentlich und nicht nur in dunklen, versteckten Ecken des Schlosses? Noch dazu zu exklusiven Bedingungen und süßen Versprechen von Treue und ewiger, inniger Liebe, die er einfach noch nicht zu geben bereit war?

„Gut zu wissen", wisperte er leise, ehe er den verdutzen Harry an seinem Krawattenknoten packte und ihn eng an sich zog, bis ihre Körper eine Linie bildeten und sie ihren ersten Kuss auf hogwarts'schem Gelände tauschten.

XXX

„Draco!"

Ein Lächeln von einem blendenden Strahlen, dass sogar Lockhart neidisch gemacht hätte, blitzte durch die Hallen Hogwarts und entlockte einigen überraschten Mädchenmündern ein anbetendes Seufzen.

Köpfe drehten sich in die Richtung der sympathisch-gut gelaunten Stimme, und bewundernde Blicke folgten dem gutaussehenden dunkelhaarigen Fremden, der mit dem Durmstrang-typischen roten Umhang durch die Gänge eilte, alle Förmlichkeit vergessend, und sich zielstrebig auf den Slytherin-Tisch zubewegte. Zur großen Überraschung aller Umstehenden blitzte ein ähnlich strahlendes, wenn nicht noch anziehenderes Lächeln auf den Zügen eines gewissen blonden Eisprinzen auf, ehe dieser selbst auch aufstand und den Anderen in eine enge Umarmung zog. „Damien!"

Und dann die schnarrende Stimme Snapes: „Damien, benimm dich. Versuch es wenigstens."

„Komm schon, Onkel Sev, beruhig dich."

Onkel?! Dieser gutaussehende Fremde war Snapes _Neffe?!_

XXX

Blaise applaudierte Draco innerlich für die gelungene Show und warf unter gesenkten Augenlidern einen Blick auf Harry Potter, der die Szene mit zusammengepressten Lippen beobachtete. Seine Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, während er seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte und so aussah, als würde er Damien nur zu gerne in kleine Stücke hacken.

_Du hast noch einiges von Draco zu lernen_, schoss ihm mit einem Gefühl von ungeahnter Kälte durch den Kopf, während er seine Augen wieder zur Tür schweifen ließ. Nach und nach kamen nun auch die anderen Durmstrang-Schüler herein, angeführt von Viktor Krum, der einer lächelnden Hermine Granger freundlich zuwinkte. Gleich darauf betrat die Abordnung aus Beauxbatons das Schloss, allen voran Fleur Delacour, die noch immer genauso schön war wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Ihre Augen huschten suchend durch die Halle und blieben schließlich an Draco hängen, der sich inzwischen von Damien gelöst hatte und den Dunkelhaarigen mit einem letzten warmen Händedruck wieder zurück in die Reihen der Durmstrang-Schüler geschickt hatte. Wie auch Damien vorher, so schenkte auch sie dem Blonden ein atemberaubendes Lächeln, woraufhin das Silber in Dracos Augen kurz aufzuleuchten schien, ehe er ihr sanft lächelnd zunickte.

XXX

Damien.

Snapes Neffe.

Damien _Snape_ also.

Derselbe Damien, der Draco schon in den Ferien besucht hatte.

Derselbe Damien, den Draco so nonchalant als 'alten Freund' betitelt hatte.

_'So wie Blaise'._

Wieso hatte Draco ihm nicht gesagt, dass er hier auftauchen würde? Dass er mit zu den Schülern gehörte, die aus Durmstrang kamen? Wenn er es gewusst hätte, hätte er sich etwas darauf vorbereiten können. Dann hätte er vielleicht nicht vor lauter Eifersucht beinahe alles um sich vergessen und den rotbemantelten Fremden aus den Armen seines Freundes gezogen.

Aber damit war natürlich noch längst nicht alles vorbei, nein – dann hatte ja auch noch Fleur kommen müssen. Und hatte, weithin sichtbar, durch dieses unbeschreibliche Lächeln ganz eindeutig ihr Interessen an Draco bekundet. Und was tat der? Lächelte zurück. Und nickte, ganz so, als wolle er sagen: „Was auch immer du willst, Fleur."

Die nächsten Wochen würden die Hölle werden.

XXX

Er konnte mit sich zufrieden sein. Zumindest sagte er sich das immer wieder. Alles war reibungslos verlaufen, ganz so, als hätte er es geplant – aber wie immer war ihm auch noch das Glück hold gewesen und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass auch Fleur ganz offen seine Aufmerksamkeit suchte. Er war wieder einmal ganz offensichtlich der begehrteste Zauberer ganz Hogwarts, soviel war nun bewiesen.

Damien war - wie nicht anders zu erwarten war – sofort seiner sontanen Natur gefolgt und hatte damit, wissentlich oder auch nicht, sich selbst und Draco in Sekudenschnelle zum Thema Nummer Eins werden lassen. Dass darauf auch noch dieses Lächeln der hübschen Teilveela hatte folgen müssen, hatte nur noch Öl ins Feuer um Dracos ohnehin heißdiskutierte Persönlichkeit gegossen.

Wie gesagt, eigentlich konnte er mit sich zufrieden sein.

Hätte er nicht den brennenden Blick aus ihm gut bekannten, tiefgrünen Augen die ganze Zeit auf sich gespürt und fast fühlen können, wie sich im Kopf eines gewissen schwarzhaarigen Gryffindors die Gedanken überschlugen, wäre er sogar mit Sicherheit auch zufrieden.

So aber konnte er den Vorwurf Harrys so deutlich in seinen Ohren hören als stände sein Freund direkt neben ihm.

Manchmal hasste er sich fast ein wenig dafür, dass er soviel auf solch unbedeutende Dinge wie seinen Ruf und die damit verbundene Macht legte, wenn er dafür immer wieder Harrys Welt in Schutt und Asche legen musste.

XXX

Er sah nicht mehr so aus wie sie ihn in Erinnerung gehabt hatte.

Damals, vor drei Jahren beim Trimagischen Turnier, war er noch ein Junge gewesen. Zwar durchaus hübsch und sie hatte auch mit altem Veela-Instinkt sofort bemerkt, dass auch er etwas von den magischen Geschöpfen in sich trug, doch auch nicht mehr. Erst durch die Schwärmerei einer Freundin hatte sie wieder von ihm gehört und hatte sich wieder an den Blonden erinnert. Die Frage an Harry war zwar durchaus aus echtem Interesse heraus entstanden, allerdings wäre sie auch nicht in Tränen ausgebrochen, wenn er schon vergeben wäre. Was er nicht war, so hatte Harry es ihr zumindest in seinem Brief versichert.

Wie konnte er nicht vergeben sein? Waren die hogwarts'schen Mädchen blind? Sahen sie nicht, was sie gerade gesehen hatte?

Männliche Teilveelas waren eine Seltenheit, und sie hatte bisher nur einen entfernten Cousin von sich gesehen, der auch Veela-Blut in sich gehabt hatte. Allerdings hatte dieser längst nicht soviel Charme versprüht wie der Malfoy-Erbe, hatte nicht dieses Glitzern in den Augen gehabt und konnte nicht so lächeln, dass ihr selbst die bloße Erinnerung daran Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Draco Malfoy war etwas, was sie lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte – eine Herausforderung. Er war ihr ebenbürtig, zumindest, was das Aussehen anging – und wenn man den Gerüchten glauben schenken durfte, dann wohl auch intellektuell.

Sie strich sich ihr hellblaues Kleid glatt und fuhr sich durch ihre langen silberblonden Haare, während sie in ihrem Inneren einen Plan fasste: Sie würde diesen Mann bekommen. Schließlich war sie Fleur Delacour, und kein Mann hatte ihr je widerstanden. Und sofern Draco Malfoy nicht schwul war, sah sie kein wirkliches Hindernis.

XXX

Er hatte beinahe vergessen, wie gut Blaise Zabini aussah. Aber das tat er, ganz eindeutig – da, wo Draco kühl und schön wie Sternenlicht war, war Blaise der Mondschein, nicht so strahlend wie die Sonne, aber durchaus ein angenehmer Gefährte für die Nacht. Dummerweise hatte der Italiener ihn kaum eines Blickes gewürdigt, was jedoch eigentlich kaum anders zu erwarten war. Draco hatte es schließlich schon in den Ferien gesagt – Blaise und er ähnelten einander. Sie hatten beide ihr Herz schon lange an jemanden verloren, den sie unmöglich bekommen konnten.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatte sein Herz einen fröhlichen Hopser getan, als der Blonde ihn mit diesem strahlenden Lächeln in seine Arme geschlossen und an sich gedrückt hatte. Anscheinend war sein geheimnisvoller Liebhaber entweder nicht in Hogwarts, oder aber Draco scherte sich wie immer einen Dreck um die Gefühle aller anderen und tat alles, um seinen Ruf beizubehalten.

Eigentlich war das ja der Grund gewesen, warum er quer durch die Halle auf den Blonden zugeeilt war. Er hatte die Reaktion Dracos sehen wollen, hatte nachprüfen wollen, ob der Slytherin ihn weiter auf Abstand halten würde oder ob es Hoffnung für sie gab. Und entweder hatte er Blonde ein unglaubliches Talent für Schauspielerei, oder er sah durchaus keinen Grund, ihre alte Beziehung nicht wenigstens für die kurze Zeit, die er hier war, wieder aufleben zu lassen.

Aber er konnte sich da nicht sicher sein. Die vergangenen Jahre mit Draco hatten ihm überdeutlich gezeigt, dass man nicht nur auf Durmstrang Ränke schmiedete – auch in Slytherin gab es Intrigen, Doppeldeutigkeiten und Halbwahrheiten, die durchaus Durmstrang-würdig gewesen wären. Was auch kein Wunder war, schließlich war sein Onkel ja schließlich Hauslehrer, und wenn einer stets aus undurchsichtigen Gründen handelten, dann jawohl er.

Nachdem er Sape Manor in den Ferien verlassen hatte war ihm sofort klar gewesen wieso sein Onkel ihn zu sich bestellt hatte. Es ging ihm nicht darum, alte Freunde zueinander zu führen, vermutlich könnte ihm nichts gleichgültiger sein – aber wer auch immer Dracos mysteriöser Freund war, die Verbindung gefiel Severus Snape anscheinend überhaupt nicht und er hatte sozusagen als Köder gedient. Ein Köder, auf den Draco nicht angesprungen war.

Damien schüttelte seinen Kopf und schielte über die Köpfe seiner Mitschüler hinweg durch die Reihen der Hogwarts-Bewohner. Irgendwo hier musste er doch sein, der Zauberer, der neben Draco seine Gedanken heimgesucht hatte seitdem er davon wusste, dass er zu den wenigen Auserwählten gehörte, die mit als Repräsentanten der Durmstrang'schen Front gegen Voldemort dienten.

Da – das musste er sein. Die Beschreibung passte.

Unordentliche schwarze Haare, die wild in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstanden und eine berühmte Narbe zur Hälfte verdeckten. Ein markant geschnittenes Gesicht mit stechenden grünen Augen, verborgen hinter runden Brillengläsern.

Eben diese Augen bohrten sich eine Sekunde lang in seine und ließen das Lächeln, dass er dem unerwartet gutaussehendem Gryffindor hatte schenken wollen, auf seinen Zügen erstarren. Kaum verhohlene Abneigung spiegelte sich in diesen viel zu grünen Augen wieder, und mit einem Mal verstand er, wieso Voldemort diesen Zauberer unbedingt tot sehen wollte.

XXX

„Willkommen, sehr geehrte Schüler aus Durmstrang! Und auch ein herzliches Willkommen an unsere werten Damen aus Beauxbatons! Ich danke Euch für Euer zahlreiches Erscheinen!"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel und freundliche Lächeln wurden ausgetauscht, während Dumbledore wohlwollend durch die Menge sah.

„Um die Gemeinschaft unter Euch zu stärken, wird je ein Hogwarts-Schüler jeweils einen Schüler aus Durmstrang sowie Beauxbatons zur Seite stehen!" Er schnippte zweimal in die Finger. „Die Schüler, vor denen so eben ein Pergament erschienen ist, mögen bitte aufstehen!"

Hermine, Ron, Harry, Padma und Dean aus Gryffindor erhoben sich, aus Hufflepuff standen James Morisson, Zaccharias Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchey und Hannah Abbott auf, aus Ravenclaw Marianne Moore, Angela Dafoe und Elias Smith, und von Slytherin schließlich nur Draco und Blaise.

„Bitte, lest die Namen vor, die auf eurem Pergament stehen. Dort stehen die Schüler, die es für euch zu betreuen gilt."

Harry sah auf seinen Zettel und verzog leicht sein Gesicht. Paris D'arcour und Eric Myer. Wer auch immer das sein mochte.

Tonlos verlas er seine Namen, woraufhin zwei der Neuankömmlinge aufstanden und sich mit einem Lächeln zu ihm stellten. Mit größter Anstrengung schaffte er es, ihnen ebenfalls ein Lächeln zuzuwerfen, ehe er weiter den Zuordnungen lauschte.

„Fleur Delacour und Damien Snape."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, und Harry biss sich so fest auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, dass er Blut schmeckte. Die beiden Aufgerufenen standen sofort auf und stellten sich zu dem Blonden, die Veela augenblicklich ihre Hand auf den Unterarm des Blonden legend und ihm vertraulich etwas ins Ohr flüsternd. Sein Magen drehte sich.

Er bekam kaum mehr mit, wie Viktor Krum Ron zugeteilt wurde und der Rothaarige sich nicht darüber im Klaren war, ob er sich darüber freuen oder empören sollte, noch bemerkte er, wie Hermine sich mit ihrer Beauxbatons-Schülerin sofort in ein Gespräch in fließendem Französisch verstrickte – in seinen Ohren hallten immer noch die beiden Namen nach, die Draco gerade vorgelesen hatte, und er musste seine Zähne hart aufeinander beißen um den Blonden für sein zufriedenes Lächeln nicht anzuschreien.

XXX

_Mitternacht. Astronomie-Turm._

Diese paar Worte, und doch versetzten sie ihn in Aufruhr. Es war ganz eindeutig, von wem die Notiz gekommen war – er kannte die Schrift inzwischen sehr gut und wusste von nur einem Menschen, der ein A gleichzeitig so elegant und so schlampig hinkritzeln konnte – und doch machte ihn gerade dieses Wissen nervös.

Normalerweise schrieb er nicht so kurz und abgehackt. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er sauer war und dass es ihm wichtig war, dass sie sich heute noch trafen. Aber wie bei Mordred sollte er das anstellen? Fleur und Damien verfolgten ihn schier, und er bemühte sich sehr darum, der perfekte Gastgeber zu sein, zu dem ihn seine Mutter erzogen hatte. Zu gern hätte er Fleur gesagt, dass ihre Bemühungen vergebens wären und Damien im Stillen zugeflüstert, dass sich seit den Ferien nichts ans ihrer Beziehung geändert hatte – aber er hatte es Dumbledore versprochen, und ein Malfoy hielt sein Wort. Er würde diese Wochen mit den beiden durchstehen und dadurch das Misstrauen des Schulleiters im Keim ersticken.

Dass er dadurch das Misstrauen Harrys schüren würde, dass war ihm jetzt auch klar. Und mit einiger Verspätung und Ärger, der sich vor allem gegen ihn selbst richtete, fiel ihm auf, dass vermutlich genau das Dumbledores Plan gewesen war.

XXX

Es war kalt. Kalt und windig, und noch dazu war er überaus schlecht gelaunt. Paris und Eric hatten sich zwar als durchaus nett und sogar witzig entpuppt, nichtsdestotrotz hätte er sie am liebsten alle beide erwürgt, als sie ihn plötzlich auf Draco ansprachen. _„Wer ist dieser blonde Mann, der Fleur und diesen Damien betreut?"_ _- „Ja, wer ist das? Ist das etwa Draco? Damien erzählte von ihm in Durmstrang."_

Damien erzählte von ihm in Durmstrang.

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und seine Nägel bohrten sich in die weiche Haut seines Handballens. Seine Reaktion war verblüffend gut gewesen, er hatte bloß gegrinst und mit den Schulter gezuckt. _„Ja, das ist Draco Malfoy. Er ist sowas wie der Anführer der Slytherins, und er ist nicht so nett, wie er aussieht."_

Er hatte noch nicht einmal lügen müssen.

Kurz darauf hatten sich die beiden anderen entschuldigt – sie waren noch von der Reise erschöpft – und er hatte an Draco geschrieben. Hatte ihm quasi befohlen, hier aufzutauchen. Und nun war es schon Viertel nach Zwölf, und von dem Slytherin keine Spur. War er zu weit gegangen? Immerhin war Draco immer noch Draco, ein Slytherin und ein Malfoy. War er sich zu gut, war er zu stur, um Harrys Worten Folge zu leisten?

Warme Arme schlangen sich um seine Taille und ein Duft von Regen und Schnee umfing ihn. Nur zu gern hätte er sich in die Umarmung fallen lassen, hätte diesen kurzen Moment der Nähe genossen, doch das hier war zu wichtig. Es nagte an seiner Seele und zerfraß ihn von innen.

„Lass mich los", sagte er eisig, woraufhin sich die Arme augenblicklich von ihm lösten und auch der ihm inzwischen lieb gewordene Duft des Anderen aus seiner Nase verschwand.

„Du wolltest, dass ich komme. Hier bin ich", sagte Draco dann, und gab sich nicht einmal Mühe, den Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme heraus zu halten. Harry knurrte innerlich.

„Wusstest du, dass Damien auch hier sein würde?" fragte er und drehte sich um, das Gesicht seines Freundes nach irgendeiner Emotion absuchend. Der Blonde jedoch hatte sich völlig unter Kontrolle - kein Muskel zuckte und sogar seine silbernen Augen schienen so undurchsichtig wie eine Granitmauer.

„Ja", antwortete er dann, woraufhin Harry schwer schluckte.

„Und du hast mir das nicht gesagt, weil...?"

Draco schnaubte leise. „Hätte es dir irgendetwas gebracht, das zu wissen? Du hättest die vergangenen Tage damit verbracht, dir Sachen auszumalen, die nie geschehen werden." Seine Züge wurden weicher, und wie immer, wenn die lang antrainierte Maske plötzlich diesem echten Draco wich, war Harry völlig von der Verwandlung gefangen. „Weder mit ihm noch mit Fleur."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zur Seite. „Wieso...", murmelte er fast lautlos, doch Draco hörte ihn trotzdem. Er seufzte.

„Ich habe es dir schon bei Sev erklärt – die Person Draco Malfoy besteht an dieser Schule nur aus meinem Ruf und dem Namen meines Vaters. Mehr habe ich nicht, mehr _bin _ich nicht. Letzteres werde ich zu gegebener Zeit ablegen, also lass mir Ersteres, damit ich mich nicht völlig verliere." Die letzten Worte waren so leise, dass Harry ihn kaum verstehen konnte, und er griff ohne Nachzudenken nach der Hand des Anderen.

„Du bist viel mehr als das", sagte er ernst und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Draco seufzte wieder.

„Mit dieser Meinung stehst du ziemlich allein da", erwiderte er halb im Scherz, „ich werde bewundert, gefürchtet und verehrt. Und heute habe ich allen gezeigt, dass es dafür einen guten Grund gibt." Er sah kurz zu Boden, ehe er wieder den Blickkontakt zu Harry suchte, seine Stimme plötzlich bittender und sanft. „Du weißt es nicht, aber ich habe mich verändert, seit wir uns getroffen haben. Bald werden alle sagen, dass ich sowohl mit Fleur wie auch mit Damien geschlafen habe und dass ich wieder eine Affäre mit Morisson habe – und ich werde dir nicht sagen, ob das der Wahrheit entspricht oder nur der überquellenden Phantasie der Schülermasse entspringt. Fakt ist allerdings, dass es durchaus möglich ist, dass _nichts _passiert. Und das wäre vor einigen Monaten sicher nicht einmal denkbar gewesen."

Harry senkte den Blick und schloss die Lider. Es reichte ihm nicht. Wie sollte es ihm auch reichen zu wissen, dass er _vielleicht _der Einzige war? Er hatte seinen Stolz. Er war ein Gryffindor. Es lag nicht in seiner Natur, halbherzige Dinge hinzunehmen.

„Jay, es tut mir leid", sagte Draco dann plötzlich und seine Finger schlangen sich um die Harrys, „aber so bin ich. Mehr kann ich dir nicht bieten – noch nicht. Aber es ist mehr, als jeder Andere gekriegt hat. Und jemals kriegen wird."

Er öffnete die Augen und zog den Blonden an sich. Wieder schlangen sich die Arme Dracos besitzergreifend um ihn, und dieses Mal wehrte er sich nicht. Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss, und die Kälte, die Harry noch vor einigen Sekunden verspürt hatte, verblasste allmählich.

Zurück blieb jedoch das quälende Wissen, dass er seinen Stolz schon wieder für den kleinsten Fingerzeig Dracos vergessen hatte – etwas, von dem er sich mal geschworen hatte, dass er es nie tun würde.

XXX

Tada! Es ist kaum zu glauben, aber schon wieder habe ich so ein Monster von einem Kapitel hochgeladen, und das in einer relativ kurzen Zeit. Meine Prüfungen sind aber auch fast alle geschafft, von daher habe ich wieder etwas mehr Puffer und kann auch mal das machen, was Spaß macht...

Wieder einmal gilt mein ganzer Dank meinen wunderbaren Reviewern, die mich dieses Mal mit ihren langen Reviews fast umgehauen haben! Ihr seid wirklich super!! Daher dieses Mal sogar Antworten, die ihr allerdings in meinem Livejournal finden könnt (sofern ihr einen Review hinterlassen habt, nech!!)

Hier noch einmal die Adresse für alle Vergesslichen:

http:// heldin-delta . livejournal . com


	14. Chapter 14

„Du bist doch Harry Potter, oder?"

Harry sah zerstreut von seinem Buch auf und das freundliche Lächeln, dass sich schon aus Gewohnheit auf seine Züge legen wollte, fror auf seinem Gesicht ein. Dort vor ihm stand...

„Damien Snape."

Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte ihn strahlend an und nickte. „Du hast mich erkannt!"

„Du bist schwer zu übersehen", erwiderte er kühl und versuchte sich an seinem Gegenüber vorbeizuschlängeln, doch Damien stellte sich ihm immernoch lächelnd in den Weg.

„Das höre ich ziemlich oft... Gleich nachdem man mich dreist und aufdringlich nennt", meinte er, während sein Lächeln leicht zu einem Grinsen verkam, „aber ich wollte mich nochmal persönlich vorstellen! Das ist unter Zauberern so üblich, wenn man sich vielleicht bald aufeinander verlassen muss... Du bist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen, richtig?" Seine Stimme war immer noch freundlich, charmant fast, und seine Augen leuchteten ihm warm entgegen.

Mit einem kleinen, mentalen Seufzen erkannte Harry, dass er aus dieser Situation nicht so schnell würde flüchten können, wenn er sich nicht als unglaublich unfreundlicher Idiot darstellen wollte. Noch dazu war Damein fast beunruhigend nett und gab ihm nicht den kleinsten Grund für einen Groll gegen ihm.

_Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er ganz offensichtlich an deinem Freund interessiert ist._

_Von dem niemand weiß, dass er dein Freund ist._

„Ja, bin ich", antwortete er schließlich, und das Lächeln seines Gegenübers kehrte in vollem Umfang zurück. Für einen winzigen Augenblick hasste Harry ihn inbrünstig für dieses Lächeln.

„Muss komisch sein, dass jeder deine Geschichte schon länger kennt als du selbst", sagte Damien dann und kratzte sich mit einem kleinen Stirnrunzler an der Nase, „und vermutlich ist das ein schlechter Vergleich, aber so ähnlich geht es mir hier – Severus als Onkel zu haben, macht mich anscheinend nicht unbedingt sympathisch!"

Gegen seinen Willen musste Harry lachen, und in der gleichen Sekunde erkannte er, dass er es trotz allem wohl nicht schaffen würde, diesen Zauberer nicht zu mögen.

XXX

„Wo ist Damien?"

Fleur sah sich einmal kurz um und zuckte dann mit ihren schlanken, makellosen Schultern. „Isch 'abe keine Ahnung!" erwiderte sie dann, um gleich darauf süß mit den Wimpern zu klimpern und ein verführerisches Lächeln aufzusetzen, „aber es ist 'offentlisch nischt all zu schlim, dass wir 'eute nur zu zweit sind?"

Draco lächelte angestrengt zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht." Allmählich wurde es auch ihm, dem Meister der Spielchen, immer unmöglicher, sich den Avancen der Teilveela zu entziehen und dabei immer noch freundlich und charmant zu bleiben. Derzeit bewegte er sich auf so dünnem Eis, dass er es buchstäblich unter sich knirschen hörte.

„Bien! Lass uns an den See ge'en, die Sonne scheint in diesem Land nischt sehr oft und man muss es genießen, wenn man sie zu Gesischt bekommt!"

Der Blonde nickte und stand auf, woraufhin sie wie selbstverständlich seine Hand in ihre nahm und ihre Finger miteinander verschlang. „Damit wir uns nischt auf dem Weg verlieren!" flötete sie, und Draco verbiss sich den Kommentar, dass sie sich dann wohl am See wiederfinden würden. So lächelte er nur erneut und drückte sanft ihre Hand, während sie ihn aus den Slytherin-Kerkern zog.

XXX

„Müsstest du nicht eigentlich bei deinem Betreuer sein?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile, die er – zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung – meist lachend in der Gesellschaft des wirklich sympathischen Damien Snape verbracht hatte. Inzwischen hatten sie sich auf einer Bank niedergelassen, das Buch, das Harry eigentlich zur Bibliothek hatte zurückbringen wollen, längst vergessen.

„Meinem Betreuer? Du meinst Dray?"

Harry zuckte innerlich bei dem Kosenamen zusammen, den auch er selbst dem Blonden gab, und nickte bloß. Damien seufzte leicht und sah kurz zu Boden.

„Fleur hat mich gebeten, heute mal nicht zu kommen. Sie verspricht sich da wohl was von."

Er schluckte und betete zu Gott, dass man ihm seinen Schock ob dieser kleinen Information nicht zu sehr ansah, und bemühte sich um eine normale Stimmlage. „Fleur und Malfoy?"

Damien zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, wenn es nach ihr ginge. Wenn du mich fragst, wird da wohl kaum etwas laufen..."

Sein Herz verdoppelte seinen Rhythmus und seine Hände waren plötzlich schweissnass. „Und wieso nicht?"

Der Dunkelhaarige schnaubte leise und grinste dann. „Ich kenne ihn schon ziemlich lange und ich weiß, wann er an jemandem interessiert ist. Und von all den Leuten, die ihn gerne hätten, gibt es höchstens einen, der ihm gefährlich werden könnte."

Harry schluckte wieder und räusperte sich leise, tapfer die Röte bekämpfend, die in seine Wangen steigen wollte. „Und wer?"

Das Grinsen Damiens wurde noch eine Spur breiter. „Wer wohl! Ich natürlich!"

XXX

Er hatte seinen Blick aus Gewohnheit schweifen lassen. Nicht etwa, weil er jemanden suchte. Oder weil er schon für den Anblick eines gewissen Gryffindors die Hälfte seines Erbes gegeben hätte.

Als er Harry dann endlich gesehen hatte, hatte sein Herz einen kleinen, schmerzhaften Hüpfer getan. Unwillkürlich hatte er Fleurs Hand fester gegriffen, die sich dadurch wohl genötigt fühlte, sich enger an ihn zu schmiegen, und hatte seine Schritte auf ihn zugelenkt. Denn dort, neben seinem Freund, saß niemand geringeres als Damien Snape.

Einem Snape konnte man nicht trauen.

„Damien", sagte er kurz, als sie die Bank schließlich erreichten und sich zwei dunkele Haarschöpfe simultan zu ihnen umdrehten und zwei Paar Augen gleichzeitig auf seine und Fleurs Hände fielen.

„Potter", hing er schließlich an und sah nach langer Zeit wieder in dieses vertraute Paar grüner Augen, das in diesem Moment in unterdrückter Wut zu brennen schien.

„Malfoy", kam es kurz von dem Gryffindor zurück, und Draco fühlte einen kleinen Stich wegen der Kälte, mit der Harry seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte. Fast wie früher.

„Draco", sagte dann auch Damien und lächelte, den Kopf schief legend, „was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Stören wir gerade?" fragte er kühl zurück und bohrte seinen Blick in den Damiens, „ich wunderte mich bloß, weil du heute nicht gekommen bist."

„Ihr scheint doch aber auch ohne mich bestens klar zu kommen", antwortete dieser spitz und warf einen bezeichnenden Blick auf die immernoch an Dracos Arm hängende Fleur.

„Wir wollten gerade zum See", warf sie hilfreich ein, „die Sonne genießen, eh? Wir sollten ge'en, sonst ist sie weg!" Sie warf einen bittenden Blick auf ihren Begleiter, der immer noch mit steinerner Miene in Damiens Augen sah und dann abrupt nickte.

„Du hast recht. Gehen wir." Und damit drehte er sich um und führte die blonde Schönheit hinaus in die Sonne.

XXX

Harry kochte. Händchenhaltend. Mit Fleur. Vor seiner Nase. _Händchenhaltend!_

Damien drehte sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln wieder zu ihm um. „Gesehen? Er ist eifersüchtig. Er ist nie eifersüchtig."

Der Gryffindor blinzelte verblüfft, da er für einen Augenblick sogar die Gegenwart des Anderen völlig über seinen Ärger vergessen hatte. Dann jedoch sanken die Worte des Durmstrang-Schülers langsam in sein Bewusstsein ein, und ein komisch prickelndes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Damien hatte Recht, Draco _war _eifersüchtig gewesen.

_Fragt sich nur, auf wen._

XXX

Blaise war, im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Annahme, ein weitaus besserer Beobachter als angenommen wurde. Jeder Slytherin, mochte er auch so dumm wie Stroh sein, verfügte über eine gewisse Beobachtungsgabe, die sie von beispielsweise Hufflepuffs unterschied. Sogar Crabbe und Goyle, beide nicht gerade Intelligenzbestien, fielen kleine Details auf, die einem flüchtigeren Blick wohl verborgen bleiben würden.

Jeder wusste natürlich, dass Draco diese Kunst perfektioniert hatte, und zwar so sehr, dass sie ihm völlig in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. Niemand aber kam auch nur auf die Idee, dass sein bester Freund ihm da kaum nachstand.

Was er derzeit immer wieder beobachtete und aus den kleinsten Zeichen herausfilterte, wäre wirklich lächerlich gewesen, wenn es nicht gerade Draco betroffen hätte. Und er hätte seinen rechten Arm darauf verwettet, dass Draco sich unbarmherzig darüber lustig machen würde, wenn er nicht so sehr in das ganze Geschehen verstrickt gewesen wäre, dass er nicht einmal selbst bemerkte, was um ihn herum passierte.

Fleur setzte alles daran, die Aufmerksamkeit des Blonden auf sich zu ziehen; Damien war sich derer auf abstruse Weise sicher; Potter sollte sich derer eigentlich sicher sein, wurde aber anscheinend stattdessen lieber halb wahnsinnig vor Eifersucht, während Draco selbst den Vogel abschoss und in die merkwürdige Freundschaft, die sich da so unerwartet zwischen Snapes Neffen und dem Gryffindor entwickelt hatte, viel mehr hereinlas als jemals zu erwarten war.

Wie gesagt, eigentlich war es fast lachhaft. Sie alle buhlten um einen Blick, ein Lächeln, einen kurzen Moment allein mit dem blonden Slytherin, und er verteilte all diese kostbaren Geschenke freimütig unter seinen Bewunderern. Nur Potter gegenüber, der sich von ihnen allen wohl am meisten danach sehnte, gönnte er diese kleinen Freuden nicht mehr, weil er sich selbst mit der idiotischen Idee quälte, dass Damien irgendwie seine Stelle im Herz des Gryffindors eingenommen hatte.

Ausgerechnet Damien, der mit seinem Verhalten alle angebliche Verwandtschaft zu Snape Lügen strafte. Snape hätte längst erkannt, dass der Blonde zwar von Eifersucht zerfressen war, diese allerdings kaum seinem Neffen galt sondern nur dem großartigen Potter, und er nur ein Spielball in dieser absonderlichen Liebestriangel war, die Draco sich mal wieder selbst aufgebaut hatte. Der jüngere Snape allerdings sah nur, was er sehen wollte – und das war ein vor Wut sprachloser Malfoy, sobald sein Blick auf ihn und Potter fiel.

Er hätte Draco aufklären können.

Allerdings war es weitaus amüsanter, das verdeckte Hauen und Stechen der Anderen weiter mit zu verfolgen.

XXX

„... und deswegen, verehrte Gäste und liebe Schüler, werden wir in drei Tagen ein Festbankett veranstalten! Es wird um Abendgarderobe gebeten, und leider müssen wir – der Tradition wegen – auf gemischten Paaren bestehen!"

Damit setzte Dumbledore sich wieder, und Harry hatte das unsinnige Gefühl, dass der Schulleiter den letzten Satz nur angehängt hatte, damit er nicht mit Draco gehen konnte.

Was ohnehin wohl in etwa so wahrscheinlich wäre wie die plötzliche Verkündung von Snapes heimlicher Heirat mit Professor Sprout.

Er seufzte innerlich und ließ seinen Blick kurz zum Tisch der Slytherins huschen, etwas, was ihm so ins Blut übergegangen war, dass er es kaum noch selbst wahrnahm.

Fleur legte gerade Draco die Hand auf den Unterarm, dieser lächelte kurz und nickte dann, woraufhin die Veela strahlend um seinen Hals fiel und einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange des Blonden drückte.

Er wurde leicht blass um die Nase und senkte den Blick, angestrengt auf sein Saftglas starrend.

„Hermine, gehst du mit mir?" kam es da überraschend zu seiner Linken, und er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Hermine leicht errötete.

„Ähh.. sicher, Ron!" antwortete sie dann, und der Rothaarige nickte triumphierend und schickte Krum über den Tisch einen herausfordernden Blick zu. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und fragte Parvati, die mit einem kleinen Lächeln zusagte.

Harry lächelte leicht und trank einen Schluck von seinem Saft. Wenn Krums Anwesenheit dafür sorgte, dass Ron endlich den Mut aufbrachte um sich mehr um Hermine zu bemühen, dann hatte die Anwesenheit der Nichts-Hogwartsler vielleicht doch sein Gutes.

„Ginny, würdest du mich begleiten?" fragte er dann aus einer plötzlichen Laune heraus und wandte sich an die Rothaarige, die gerade in ein Gespräch mit Neville vertieft war. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal verdutzt, zuckte dann schließlich mit den Schultern und nickte. „Klar, warum nicht."

XXX

Genau das, was ihm noch gefehlt hatte.

Aufsicht über eine Schar Schüler, die auf alle möglichen Wege versuchen würden, Butterbier in die Schule zu schmuggeln und Feuerwhiskey in den Punsch zu schütten.

Aus irgendeinem Grund schien es Dumbledore allerdings recht wichtig zu sein, dass er derjenige war, der während des Banketts präsent war, und er hatte eine leise Ahnung, wieso das so war, als sein Blick auf Draco und Fleur fiel.

Sie waren ein Bilderbuchpaar – beide auf diese fast unheimliche Weise schön, er auf die edel-kühle Malfoy-Art, die an diesem Abend noch anziehender wirkte weil er sich etwas gelöster gab als sonst; und sie auf diese unwiderstehliche Veela-Art, unterlegt mit französischem Charme und einem perfekt platzierten Lächeln hier und da. Sie waren der unumstrittene Mittelpunkt des Festes. Krum und Patil unterhielten sich in einer Ecke, der Quidditch-Glamour um den Star-Spieler längst abgeklungen, und das einzig sonst noch erwähnenswerte Paar – Potter und Weasley – tanzte gerade. Ihre roten Haare fielen anmutig über ihren Rücken, und auch der Gryffindor sah auf seine chaotische Weise gut aus. Natürlich reichte er längst nicht an das Strahlen seines Patensohnes heran, aber er versprühte einen unbestreitbaren tollpatschigen Charme, dem sich kaum jemand zu entziehen vermochte.

Nicht einmal Draco.

Oder Damien.

War er eigentlich der Einzige, der in Potter nur dieses Kind in viel zu großen Helden-Schuhen sah?

Sein Neffe derweil stand an der Bar, Pansy Parkinson an seinem Arm und umgeben von einer Gruppe eifrig auf ihn einredender weiblicher Bewunderinnen. Er amüsierte sich anscheinend königlich, nichtsdestotrotz schweifte sein Blick ab und an zu dem Blonden auf der Treppe, der gerade Fleurs schmale Hand auf seinen Arm legte und sie auf die Tanzfläche führte. Zur gleichen Zeit unterbrach Potter seinen Tanz und eilte an die Bar. Zufall?

Er seufzte leise und ließ seinen Blick durch den Saal gleiten, unversehens dem aufmerksamen Blick einem seiner Schüler begegnend. Blaue Augen musterten ihn durchdringend.

Zabini.

Der Italiener stand, lässig einen Arm um Carla Hudston gelegt, an eine Säule gelehnt und lächelte ihm kurz zu.

Severus nickte bloß und sah wieder zu Draco, ein Schmunzeln unterdrückend. Allem Anschein nach war er nicht der Einzige, der sich an diesem Abend ans Beobachten hielt.

XXX

Der Abend könnte nicht besser laufen.

Sie lag in den Armen des wohl meistbegehrten Mannes im ganzen Schloss, atmete seinen Geruch ein – eine Mischung aus Holz und Eis, vermischt mit etwas anziehend Süßem, das sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte – und konnte die eifersüchtigen Blicke der anderen Frauen im Raum deutlich auf sich spüren. Ganz zu schweigen von den sehnsüchtigen Blicken der Männer, die jeder ihrer Bewegungen folgten und sich sie an ihre Seite wünschten.

Sie jedoch war vollends zufrieden dort, wo sie war. Draco mochte bis jetzt recht standhaft gewesen sein und sich in ihrer Gegenwart höchstens freundschaftlich gegeben haben, aber nach diesem Abend würde er ihr ganz gewiss verfallen. Nicht umsonst hatte sie dieses tief ausgeschnittene Kleid angezogen, und nicht umsonst schmiegte sie sich in diesem Moment so eng an ihn, dass sie deutlich jeden einzelnen seiner Muskeln unter den dünnen Schichten ihrer Kleidung fühlen konnte.

Die Musik endete und er schob sie etwas von sich, ein warmes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Ihre Knie wurden weich, als er sich leicht zu ihr vorbeugte und ihr leise ins Ohr flüsterte: „Danke für den Tanz."

„Gern", wisperte sie zurück, in diesem Moment all ihre Koketterie vergessen und lächelte scheu zurück, woraufhin er sie sanft aber bestimmt wieder an ihren Platz führte und dabei leise lachte als würde er sich über sie lustig machen, was sie überraschender Weise nicht einmal sonderlich störte.

Sein Blick wanderte kurz durch den Saal, ehe er sie erneut ansah.

„Ich bin sofort zurück", versprach er und drückte ihr einen vollkommenen Kuss auf ihre Linke, die noch immer in seiner Hand lag. Sie errötete – etwas, was ihr noch nie in ihrem Leben ungewollt passiert war – und nickte bloß, ihm hinterher sehend wie er mit langsamen, wohlgesetzten Schritten aus dem Saal ging.

XXX

Vermutlich hatte er ihn genug gequält.

Vermutlich hatte er _sie beide_ genug gequält.

Es war nämlich nicht so, dass es ihm durch seine ihm selbst auferlegte Distanz zu Harry auch nur ansatzweise besser ging.

Und der Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem Harry gerade aus dem Saal gestürmt war, hatte ihn davon überzeugt, dass es dem Gryffindor wohl keinen Deut mehr gefiel als ihm. Anscheinend sogar noch weniger, was ja nicht weiter verwunderlich war – er war ein erschreckend guter Schauspieler (schließlich war er in Slytherin) und er hatte Harry verletzen wollen. Hatte ihm zeigen wollen, wie weh es tat, wenn man Angst um das einzige hatte, dessen man sich nicht sicher sein konnte.

Verflucht sei die gesamte Snape-Sippschaft.

Er fand den Dunkelhaarigen an eine Säule gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen und ein erschlagener Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Trotzdem war er das Beste, was Draco seit langer Zeit gesehen hatte – schöner als Fleur, unwiderstehlicher als Damien, reeller als Blaise. Einfach Harry, der gleiche Harry, den er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr aus der Nähe hatte betrachten können. Ein leises Seufzen entwich den verführerischen Lippen des Anderen und er senkte den Kopf, was Draco fast all seine Erziehung hätte vergessen lassen und ihn um ein Haar den Gryffindor gegen die Säule hätte drücken lassen um ihm ein für alle mal klar zu machen, zu wem er gehörte.

Stattdessen legte er jedoch sanft seinen Finger unter das Kinn des Anderen und hob so dessen Gesicht zu sich an. Langsam hob sein Gegenüber die Lider und entblößte lang vermisste grün leuchtende Augen.

„Du machst dir zuviel Gedanken", sagte er leise, seinen sich beschleunigenden Herzschlag ignorierend, „und das über Dinge, derer du dir sicher sein kannst. Völlig sicher." Er lächelte leicht und gönnte es sich, kurz seine Lippen über die Harrys gleiten zu lassen, ehe er sich wieder von dem Gryffindor losriss und zurück in den Saal ging.

Eine Sekunde länger, und er hätte ihn in eine dunkle Ecke gezerrt. So aber erinnerte er sich an die ihm von Dumbledore aufgelegte Aufgabe und kehrte lächelnd zu Fleur zurück, ihr sanfte Entschuldigungen für sein Verschwinden ins Ohr murmelnd. Sie lächelte bloß und errötete erneut, was im für einen kurzen Moment fast so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen einbrachte. Dann aber kehrte Harry in den Saal zurück, und alle Gedanken über die Herzen, die er versehentlich brechen könnte, verschwanden aus seinem Geist und nur das Wissen um das eine Herz, dass er soeben erneut erobert hatte, blieb.

XXX

Nicht der kleinste Hauch von Eifersucht. Nichtmal ein unwilliges Stirnrunzeln oder ein kühler Blick. Die gleiche, nonchalent-anmutende Gleichgültigkeit und Freundlichkeit, die er auch jedem anderen entgegen brachte.

Wieso war Draco nicht eifersüchtig?

Wieso interessierte es ihn nicht, dass Pansy an seinem Arm hing und er von Dutzenden anderer Mädchen umringt war, ganz zu schweigen von den schlecht verhohlenen Blicken unterdrückten Interesses, die ihm von einigen männlichen Schülern zugesandt wurden?

Er lächelte und flirtete weiter mit all seinen Bewunderern, während er allmählich verstand, wieso es Harry Potter in seiner Gegenwart bedurfte, damit das Silber in den Augen des Slytherin vor Wut aufflammte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tädelä, es geht auch hier weiter. Und das Rad der Eifersucht dreht sich fröhlich weiter --- und auch wenn es derzeit fast so scheint, ist das nicht das eigentliche Thema der FF! Es geschieht noch einiges anderes, Krieg, Tod, Intrigen und so weiter... Einfach abwarten!!

Wieder einmal gilt mein größter Dank meinen Reviewern: Valentina, spiritofair, AMJ, Summersun, zissy, Leylin, l-Lyla-l und Ilina!

Vor Ilina muss ich an dieser Stelle nochmal verehrend meinen Kopf senken - der längste Review, den ich je das Vergnügen zu lesen hatte! DANKE, DANKE, DANKE!


	15. Chapter 15

„Draco."

Der Blonde hob den Kopf und nickte seinem Gegenüber kurz zu. „Ja?"

„Es ging nicht um mich, oder? Es ging nie um mich." Die dunklen Augen Damiens hatten in diesem Moment all ihre locker-leichte, sonst stets präsente Liebenswürdigkeit verloren und bohrten sich mit einem fast schmerzlichen Ausdruck in den wie immer beherrschten Blick des Slytherin.

„Ich habe keinen Schimmer, wovon du redest", sagte er kühl, auch wenn sowohl er als auch der Durmstrang-Schüler natürlich nur zu gut wussten, worauf Damien anspielte. Und die Erkenntnis war schmerzhaft gewesen, viel schmerzhafter, als er erwartet hatte.

Er schnaubte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du tust dir keinen Gefallen. Euch beiden nicht. Es ist rücksichtslos, dumm und gefährlich. Und du müsstest es besser wissen."

Draco verdrehte entnervt die Augen und stand auf. „Du klingst genauso wie dein Onkel", stellte er fest und drängte sich an dem zur Bewegungslosigkeit verurteilten Damien vorbei zur Tür hinaus. Erst, als diese schon wieder hinter ihm zugefallen war, drehte der Dunkelhaarige seinen Kopf und sah ihm nach, ein Ausdruck tiefsten Bedauerns auf dem Gesicht.

XXX

„Aber Draco... Es wäre mir eine Freude, wenn du misch an den See begleiten würdest!" versuchte sie es erneut, woraufhin er wiederum charmant lächelte, dennoch entschieden den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, Fleur, ich kann nicht", erwiderte er, „du siehst doch, ich bin beschäftigt!" Er wies auf die Pergamentrollen vor sich, und sie schob schmollend ihre Unterlippe vor. Wie ungewohnt, nicht das zu bekommen, was sie haben wollte.

„Aber isch bin doch nur noch so wenige Tage 'ier!" argumentierte sie wieder und schob sich zwischen ihn und den Schreibtisch, sich verführerisch an die Tischkante lehnend und so nah vor ihm stehend, dass seine Nase sich nur fünf Zentimeter von ihre Dekolleté entfernt befand, „und diese Tage will isch genießen!"

„Fleur...", machte er leicht hilflos und sie sah mit Befriedigung, wie seine silbernen Augen zwischen ihrem Ausschnitt und ihren Lippen hin und her wanderten, „ich..."

„Sch...", flüsterte sie, ihre Fingerspitze auf seine Lippen legen, „nischt spreschen, eh?"

XXX

Er studierte die Karte mit zusammengepressten Lippen und schloss langsam die Augen, seine Finger nur mühsam davon abhalten könnend, das wertvolle Stück Pergament aus Wut einfach zu zerreißen. Zwei Namensschriftzüge bewegten sich schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr und waren so nah beieinander, dass es nicht wirklich schwer war, sich vorzustellen, was genau jetzt gerade in den slytherin'schen Örtlichkeiten passierte.

Es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

„Potter", hörte er da jemand seinen Namen rufen, und er öffnete überrascht die Augen und ließ die Karte mit einer eleganten Bewegung in seinem Ärmel verschwinden, „da bist du ja."

Damien Snape marschierte auf ihn zu, dass so bekannte charmante Lächeln auf seinen Zügen, und Harry lächelte künstlich zurück. „Damien", begrüßte er den Anderen mit wenig Enthusiasmus in der Stimme, „hast du mich gesucht?"

Der Andere sparte sich eine Antwort und ließ sich neben ihm nieder, den Blick an Harry vorbei auf den See richtend, der friedlich in der Mittagssonne glitzerte. „Du bist in keinster Weise für eine Beziehung mit Draco Malfoy gerüstet", sagte Damien dann übergangslos und mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit in der Stimme, die Harry verwirrt blinzeln ließ. „Er ist gefährlich, und das meine ich nicht nur auf seine Magie bezogen."

Der Gryffindor sah zur Seite und atmete angestrengt durch den Mund aus. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest."

„Potter", sagte der Andere trocken, „ich bitte dich. Du schauspielerst miserabel." Er schnaubte leise. „Ganz im Gegensatz zu Draco."

Harry starrte weiter auf einen Stein zu seiner Linken, ganz so als wäre es der faszinierendste Anblick der Welt. „Was Malfoy tut, ist mir vollkommen egal", sagte er dann, und sein Sitznachbar stieß ein leises, humorloses Lachen aus.

„Wenn es dir Spaß macht, dann leugne es eben", meinte er ruhig, „aber vergiss nicht: Ich bin dein Freund. Ich bin nur hier, um dich zu warnen."

Dem Gryffindor entfuhr ein spöttisches Schnauben und seine grünen Augen fanden wutfunkelnd die Damiens. „Mich warnen? Weil er ein egoistischer Idiot ist, der nicht treu sein könnte, wenn es um das Ende der Welt ginge?"

Der Durmstrang-Schüler blinzelte erstaunt. „Nein", antwortete er schließlich, „weil er dich wirklich mag – und du anscheinend nicht den geringsten Schimmer hast, was das bedeutet."

XXX

Er starrte emotionslos auf die wunderschöne Blondine, deren helle Haarsträhnen wie ein Fächer über seinem Kissen ausgebreitet waren und im Licht der Sonne leicht funkelten. Ihre Züge waren im Schlaf entspannt und wirkten dadurch noch makelloser, während ihr Brustkorb sich mit jedem Atemzug regelmäßig hob und senkte und damit ein faszinierendes Schauspiel der dünnen Laken darbot, die sich dadurch immer wieder verlockend spannten und lösten.

Seine Zähne knirschten leise, während er aufstand und sich durch sein Haar fuhr. Sie war perfekt. Sie würde ihm die Anerkennung seines Vaters sichern, eine Fluchtmöglichkeit in Frankreich und sie würde die Verbundenheit zwischen Beauxbaton und Hogwarts sichern. Außerdem würden sie die schönsten Kinder bekommen, die je unter der Sonne gewandelt waren.

Trotzdem hätte sie kaum ferner von dem sein können, was er wirklich wollte.

XXX

„Draco."

Der Blonde drehte sich nicht um sondern sah weiter auf den sternenbeleuchteten See weit unter ihnen. „Potter."

Harry schluckte und trat langsam näher, sich dumpf fragend, wann er sich wohl je an die nonchalante Art seines Freundes gewöhnen würde. „Du und Fleur..."

Draco seufzte leise und drehte sich nun doch zu ihm um. Seine Augen verrieten nichts, wie so oft, und der Gryffindor ballte unwillkürlich die Fäuste. _Ich hasse es, wenn du das tust. _

„Du willst das nicht wissen, Jay, glaub mir", sagte Draco dann, und Harry schnaubte leise auf. Trotz ließ seine Augen dunkler scheinen als sie es gewöhnlich waren.

„Das reicht mir nicht", stellte er klar, und dieses Mal war es an Draco, spöttisch zu schnauben.

„Mehr kriegst du aber nicht", sagte er kurz und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort an dem Gryffindor vorbei aus der Tür, wo ihn die Dunkelheit verschluckte.

XXX

Er verabscheute die Veela, die da einfach aus Frankreich herüber geschippert kam, ein paar Mal mit den Wimpern klimperte und sich innerhalb weniger Minuten in Dracos Bett gemogelt hatte. Sie hatte seit ihrer Ankunft im Schloss an dem Slytherin geklebt wie Weiß an Reis, und am liebsten hätte er ihr dafür sofort jede einzelne ihrer hellblonden Haarsträhnen herausgerupft, die so unglaublich gut zu Dracos eigenen passten. Seit sie Hogwarts betreten hatte, war sein Leben in eine steile Abwärtsspirale hineingekommen und seine Beziehung zu dem Slytherin hatte sich auf ein derart eisiges Level herabgesenkt, dass es ihm kaum wie ein Unterschied zu den Jahren vor dem Sommer in Snape Manor vorkam. Er stocherte wütend in der verglimmenden Glut des Feuers, das noch vor einigen Monaten zwischen ihnen gelodert hatte, und Draco zog sich unbeeindruckt davon immer weiter zurück und nahm den Flammen so die Möglichkeit zu brennen. Allmählich war nur noch Asche über, die sich wie ein dünner, alles grau tünchender Schleier über die süßen Erinnerungen legte.

Und dann wurde Draco mit James Morisson erwischt, und ganz Hogwarts erstarrte für ein paar Momente in völliger Stille.

XXX

Dieses Mal war er es gewesen, der ein Treffen initiiert hatte. Harry hatte sich nach dem Proteststurm, der sich über das Schloss gelegt hatte seit er mit James gesehen worden war, nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet und war ihm nur noch mit kalter Wut begegnet, und allmählich zerrte das alles an Dracos Nerven.

Er knetete seine Finger und hoffte vergeblich, dass man ihm seine Nervosität nicht ansehen würde, als hinter ihm die Tür aufschwang und er seit Wochen endlich einmal wieder mit Harry Potter alleine war.

Der Gryffindor starrte ihn emotionslos an, die Rechte immer noch um den Türknauf gelegt so als wolle er jeden Moment wieder fliehen, und allein seine hervorstechenden Fingerknöchel zeigten, dass er doch nicht ganz so ruhig war wie er vielleicht gerne sein würde.

„Jay", sagte Draco leise, „ich..."

Die Augen seines Gegenübers zogen sich unheilvoll zusamme. „Wie praktisch, oder, dass diese Spitzname sich auch so unglaublich leicht für einen anderen James nutzen lässt. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir das einiges sehr erleichtert."

Der beißende Spott traf ihn, so wie Harry es vermutlich auch beabsichtigt hatte, und er biss sich kurz auf die Lippen. „Du wusstest, worauf du dich einlässt."

„Ich wusste es?!" zischte Harry wütend auf und warf die Tür hinter sich dermaßen fest ins Schloss, dass das Holz protestierend knarzte. „Ich war also bestens darauf vorbereitet, dass du dich quer durch Hogwarts, Durmstrang und Beauxbatons vögeln würdest ohne auch nur einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, was das für mich bedeutet?!"

„Ja", entgegnete Draco trocken und lehnte sich sacht an die Fensterbank, „das ändert jedoch nichts an meinen Gefühlen."

„Gefühle?" echote der Andere spöttisch, „und was genau soll das sein? Du benutzt mich, Malfoy. Du benutzt mich als eine Art Rettungsanker, damit du zwischen den Seiten balancieren kannst und egal wie der Krieg ausgeht auf jeden Fall auf der Gewinnerseite mitfeiern kannst. Und ich habe wirklich keine Lust mehr, dein Plan B zu sein."

Draco blinzelte und ein kleines, bitteres Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. „Du hast keinen Schimmer, wovon du sprichst, _Potter._" Er sah kurz zur Seite, und die Muskeln in seinem Kiefer arbeiteten, während er fest seine Zähne zusammen biss. „Nichts von dem, was ich hier mit dir habe, hilft mir auch nur im Geringsten. Es ist dumm und gefährlich, und würde ich es rein logisch betrachten, müsste ich es sofort beenden."

„Ach", warf Harry wütend zurück, „rein logisch betrachtet müsstest du es also beenden? Na schön, ich mache es dir leicht, wenn du anscheinend aufgrund deiner prekären _Gefühlslage_ nicht dazu fähig bist, diese logische Schlussfolgerung selbst zu ziehen." Er trat näher an Draco heran, das Grün seiner Augen verletzt und frustriert funkelnd. „Es ist vorbei. Was immer das hier war, es ist definitiv vorbei. Du bist frei – tu, was du willst." Damit drehte er sich um, riss die Tür auf und verschwand.

Draco blieb noch lange in seiner Position stehen und starrte auf den leeren Korridor.

XXX

Er hatte die idiotische Idee gehabt, dass es ihm irgendwie besser gehen würde, wenn er die Sache beendete. Vor allem war er so dem gefürchteten alles zerreißenden Schmerz entkommen, den er kaum hätte umgehen können, wenn es von der Seite des Slytherins aus vorbei gewesen wäre.

Es ging ihm nicht besser.

Nicht im Geringsten.

Ein kleiner Teil von ihm hatte wohl gehofft, dass Draco ihn aufhalten würde und ihm seine Treue beteuern würde, zumindest für die Zukunft. Er hätte es wohl besser wissen müssen als etwas derartiges von jemandem zu erwarten, der schon zu Beginn ihres Zusammenseins definitiv erklärt hatte, dass das Ganze für ihn ein Zusatz und kein Ersatz war.

Zu seinem noch größeren Leidwesen war die Wut Fleurs über Dracos Betrug inzwischen verraucht, und anstatt in schulmädchenhafter Verzweiflung über die Untreue ihres Wunsch-Partners zu versinken, schikanierte sie stattdessen mit französischer List und veelahaftem Charme den Harry schon beinahe leidtuenden Morisson, um sich mit den gleichen Mitteln vor Draco ins Rechte Licht zu rücken. Dass sich der Hufflepuff davon relativ wenig beeindrucken ließ und weiterhin die Nähe des Blonden suchte, war für Harry keine Überraschung.

Was ihn jedoch mit kalter Wut erfüllte, das war die Tatsache, dass Draco seit ihrer Trennung – wenn man diese denn als solche bezeichnen konnte – anscheinend noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit als ohnehin auf sich zog. Anscheinend hatte er sich tatsächlich in gewisser Weise zurückgehalten, und jetzt, da er „frei" war, wie Harry es so passend formuliert hatte, verschenkte er sein kühles Lächeln häufiger, berührte seine Gesprächspartner öfter scheinbar rein zufällig und sorgte wo er gang und stand für schneller pochende Herzen und albernes Mädchengekicher.

Und, und das versetzte ihn nicht nur in Wut sondern ließ das Blut in seinen Adern in ungeahnte Blutdruckhöhen schießen, er verbrachte enorm viel Zeit mit Blaise Zabini.

Der Italiener wich Draco kaum mehr von der Seite, und man hätte schon blind sein müssen um nicht zu sehen, was er für seinen angeblich „besten Freund" empfand. Es war zwar schon inzwischen zur Normalität geworden, dass die beiden äußerlich so unterschiedlichen Zimmernachbarn nur noch als Duett auftraten, allerdings hatte es sich Zabini in letzter Zeit zur Angewohnheit gemacht, mit einer irritierenden Selbstverständlichkeit seine Hände durch Dracos feines blondes Haar gleiten zu lassen, ihm unsichtbare Fusseln von der Robe zu zupfen oder seine Krawatte zu richten – alles im Grunde recht unschuldig, doch wenn man dabei einen Blick in die sehnsuchtsvoll funkelnden Augen des Italieners warf, dann wurde recht deutlich, dass hinter dem Ganzen mehr als bloße Freundschaft stecke.

Was der Blonde von diesen ganzen Entwicklungen hielt, ließ sich weniger leicht erahnen. Wie stets bewahrte er sich sein professionell kühl-nüchternes Wesen, erhellte dieses ab und an mit einigen wohlgesetzten Worten und ließ sich absolut nicht einschätzen. Es war möglich, dass er sich heimlich über die ihm gewidmete Aufmerksamkeit lustig machte, ebenso gut konnte er sie jedoch genießen oder sie wiederum völlig verachten. Das mysteriöse Netz, dass er dabei um sich selbst strickte, änderte an seiner Anziehung dabei wenig und verstärkte sie wenn überhaupt nur noch – dieser leichte Hauch des Dunklen, den Harry selbst an dem Slytherin stets mit einem gewissen Argwohn betrachtet hatte, schien jeden anderen Bewohner des Schlosses zu faszinieren.

XXX

Es zerfraß ihn, den Gryffindor zu sehen, ihn jedoch nicht berühren zu können oder zumindest die Hoffnung hegen zu dürfen, dies in absehbarer Zukunft wieder zu tun. Auch wenn ihm die Notwendigkeit seines Handelns klar war und er sich dessen auch vor seiner kleinen Showeinlage mit Morisson bewusst gewesen war, so änderte dies doch recht wenig daran, dass er die Konsequenzen nicht sonderlich gut ertragen konnte. Es fiel ihm von Tag zu Tag schwerer, die Maske des allseits umgarnten und für alle Seiten offenen Eisprinzen zu tragen, die ihm so unverhofft in den Schoß gefallen war und die er zunächst als recht amüsant empfunden hatte.

Es war erwartet worden, dass er die _Verbindung_ mit Beauxbaton stärkte. Genauso wie es von ihm erwartet worden war, dass er sich als Fleisch gewordene Phantasie eines kleinen Mädchens präsentierte um so die Unentschlossenen davon abzuhalten, den falschen Pfaden zu folgen.

Ein leises Seufzen glitt über seine Lippen und er strich sich über die müde gewordenen Augen, während er den Kessel vor sich beobachtete und im Geiste die Sekunden herunterzählte, bis er die nächste Zutat zugeben musste.

„Du betrügst mich."

Die Stimme kam aus dem Nichts, vollkommen überraschend, und allein seiner derzeitigen Lethargie und Müdigkeit verdankte er es wohl, dass er nicht wie ein verschrecktes Reh hochsprang und den Kessel umstieß. Stattdessen fügte er ein paar Kräuter dem Trank hinzu und rührte einmal durch die Flüssigkeit, den Blick fest auf den Inhalt gerichtet, der sich unter seinen Anstrengungen in ein sattes Gelb umwandelte. „Tue ich das."

„Nicht?" kam es halb ärgerlich, halb hoffnungsvoll von dem Mann hinter ihm, und Draco musste sich dazu zwingen, sich weiter auf seinen Trank zu konzentrieren.

„Mir war nicht bekannt, dass ich dich überhaupt betrügen kann", sagte er dann ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass der Satz ihm mindestens ebenso sehr weh tun musste wie dem Gryffindor. Mechanisch rührte er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, und die Flüssigkeit wurde golden. _**Er**__ hat es beendet._

„Was? Wie meinst du das?"

Dieses Mal ließ es sich nicht verhindern, dass er den Blick hob und er dem verständnislosen Grün der Augen begegnete, die er nun schon seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr aus nächster Nähe gesehen hatte. Er hatte sich wohl dutzende Male vorgestellt wie ein klärendes Gespräch zwischen ihnen würde ablaufen können, aber diese stumpfen Anschuldigungen Harrys waren fast noch beleidigender als sein so gryffindor-untypisches Aufgeben des letzten Gesprächs.

„Haben wir exklusive Rechte aufeinander?" fragte er also zurück und lupfte eine Augenbraue, während er den Trank nach einem letzten prüfenden Schnuppern in kleine Phiolen zu füllen begann und seine Augen dann auf Harry richtete. Der verhaltene Schmerz in seinen Zügen brachte seine Hände leicht zum Zittern.

„Anscheinend nicht." Das Licht in Harrys Augen erlosch, und bevor Draco noch die Chance hatte, irgendetwas beschwichtigendes zu sagen, war er auch schon verschwunden. Wie zuvor, so starrte er auch jetzt stumpfsinnig auf die Stelle, an der noch Sekunden zuvor der Gryffindor gestanden hatte, und fragte sich leise, wo das Gefühl der Erleichterung blieb – schließlich hatte er nun definitiv alle Brücken hinter sich abgebrochen.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

April-Scherz?? Nein, blutiger Ernst!! Ein TLY-Update!! Hat mich wirklich Nerven gekostet, aber ich hatte Ilina ein Update bis April versprochen, und da wurde es ja nun Zeit, nech!!

Also Leudz, ihr seht, das Updaten funktioniert wenn man mir lange genug droht... xD

Hinterlasst nen Review!


End file.
